O Presente Perfeito
by Motoko Li
Summary: O presente perfeito só pode ser, obviamente, o homem perfeito! - Uchiha Sakura / Fanfic especial de Natal, presente para a Ika / NOTA: os personagens estão um pouco OOC.
1. O Homem Perfeito

**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Dedicatória: **para a Srta. Revoltada ("Não é justo eu não poder escolher o meu casal favorito!"), Ikathy, mais comumente conhecia como Ikete, Ika Maria e derivados. Minha diva, um Feliz Natal com o teu casal favorito :B Daquela que te ama, Motoca (só porque tu pediu .-.).

**O Presente Perfeito**

**Capítulo Um: **_O Homem Perfeito_

Tenten detestava o Natal. Era sempre um exagero de canções felizes, biscoitos de chocolate e presentes bem embalados que não traziam nada além de roupas íntimas ou utensílios domésticos. Uma explosão de vermelho. Vermelho para as roupas do Papai Noel, vermelho para os embrulhos, vermelho para as cortinas e tapetes e laços de fita e sinos irritantes. Mais um pouco, um pouquinho que fosse, uma canção, um pedinte, uma tentativa de venda de cartões decorados com purpurina e cola colorida e se afogaria no suflê com formato de bota que ganhara para a comemoração daquela, de acordo com as palavras de Temari, sua melhor amiga, "_maravilhosa _data festiva".

Não que ela fosse mórbida, infeliz ou o diabo. Apenas detestava tal tempestuosa movimentação. As pessoas agiam como tresloucadas e corriam pelas ruas com seus pacotes intermináveis, invadiam as lojas e mercados e floriculturas e tudo o mais em que houvesse algo para vender, sempre à procura do seu ideal de "presente perfeito", pois "_todo mundo merece um_". E habitualmente nada conseguiam além de entupir as avenidas e fazer com que os policiais tivessem um excesso absurdo de trabalho, tentando salvar todos aqueles reles e inseguros humanos de si mesmos. Porque o Natal era uma data tão humana que ela se sentia uma intrusa. Desaprendera a fazer parte daquela felicidade incomum conforme suas habilidades e seu tempo disponível se modificavam. Já não era uma mera moça do interior. Era uma detetive do esquadrão de caça.

Nem sempre abominava datas festivas. Isso apenas acontecia quando acordava de mau-humor ou quando estava em seu período nada tolerável do mês ou quando estava encarregada da segurança nacional. Era um dom: havia algo especial a ocorrer, uma data estúpida que seja, e lá ia Tenten a sofrer uma reviravolta temperamental - uma brutal reviravolta temperamental, do tipo que não pode suportar quando alguém bate na sua porta para cantar canções aborrecidas ou pedir esmolas ou tentar vender cartões decorados com purpurina e cola colorida.

Até mesmo as comidas se tornavam algo escasso no mercado.

Pombas, que inferno de gente que comprava todo o estoque de carne do país só para fazer a estúpida ceia e alimentar os pobres do mundo. Onde estava o verdadeiro espírito do Natal? Não que fosse religiosa, apenas não suportava o fato de que o supermercado estava sempre explodindo de pessoas nas duas semanas que antecediam as comemorações. E nunca havia perus o suficiente.

Mas fora dispensada para o Natal. O chefe do setor de Investigação de Tóquio tirara num sorteio, como em todos os anos, o nome dos membros que se safariam da loucura do final do ano. Como sempre, o país extrapolava em assaltos, raptos e estupros naquela época. Havia demasiada distração e objetos de valor circulando pelas ruas para que fossem simplesmente ignorados, por mais efetiva que se mostrasse a segurança pública. Ela detestava se encarregar do que fosse que se antecedesse ao Natal, Ano Novo ou Páscoa. E também detestava não ter o que fazer e ser obrigada a comparecer a festas estúpidas.

Como as festas de Sakura, sempre tão felizes, cheias e decoradas.

De todos os modos, Tenten acreditava que só continuava a manter contato com as suas amigas de infância porque moravam perto umas das outras. Não que não se gostassem, porque a verdade era o repleto contrário, mas por que eram completamente diferentes. Quando Temari era boca-suja e agressiva, Ino era voluptuosa, de tirar o fôlego, e Sakura era cálida, gentil e amorosa, principalmente com os filhos. Haviam de algum modo se afastado depois que o pequeno Akira e Momo nasceram. Os bebês Uchiha sugavam toda a disponibilidade da mamãe, embora fossem umas gracinhas. E Sakura estava sempre em casa, ocupada demais em cuidar das crianças, coordenar as empregadas e ser anfitriã das inúmeras festas e reuniões da empresa de Sasuke, seu marido.

Tenten a adorava, mas a considerava estupidamente submissa. E fiel. Tenten sempre tivera problemas com fidelidade. Não apenas a sua própria, mas a dos seus acompanhantes. Depois de um tempo desistira de empregar a palavra "namorado" para nomear um pênis que oferecia sexo casual. Não valiam as lágrimas, o compromisso e a frustração que traziam.

A maioria dos homens não a respeitava. O fato de ela ser uma mulher bem paga e bem sucedida parecia se mostrar uma afronta à sua masculinidade. E, se fosse do sexo masculino, detestaria saber que sua garota podia acessar a sua ficha e saber dos seus antecedentes criminais e sua vida inteira com apenas uma olhada nos arquivos nacionais. E persegui-lo pelo resto de sua miserável vida caso a traísse. Então eles pulavam fora e ela permitia que corressem para longe. Não fazia o seu feitio implorar para que permanecessem. Não tinha paciência, aliás, para os muito românticos, ou ciumentos.

Olhou para o relógio enquanto dobrava na rua que antecedia em duas quadras a residência dos Uchiha. Os aborrecidos pensamentos a abandonaram para que uma ruga de insatisfação surgisse em sua testa, uma característica sua, ao notar que estava atrasada.

Ino detestava atrasos. Mais do que mulheres mal vestidas. E que usavam jóias caras.

Como em todos os anos em que pudera lá comparecer, a casa de Sakura estava decorada. Ao que sabia, Momo, a caçula, adorava o Natal, o que era um incentivo para que houvesse ainda mais balburdia nos dias 24 e 25 de dezembro. Tenten sempre tentava fugir nessas datas. Ser obrigada a passar a virada da noite com os Uchiha era quase como assinar a sua própria sentença de morte. Uchiha Sasuke era bonito, cortês e tinha uma conversa agradável, mas ela não se sentia à vontade perto de um homem que, sabia, desdenhava da sua capacidade.

Fazia dois anos, Temari conhecera seu atual noivo e paixão desvairada, Nara Shikamaru, com cuja família vinha passando grande parte do tempo, exclusos os dias em que se encontravam para fofocar. E Ino estava sempre ocupada demais com o trabalho para perder tempo com o que fosse.

Exceto às quintas-feiras à noite. Aquela noite, ou seja.

Haviam combinado de, no lugar de irem ao restaurante de sempre, se encontrarem na residência de Sakura, porque ela tinha um enorme trabalho ainda pela frente, uma vez que os pais do marido iriam vir do interior do país para passar o Natal com eles. Naquela noite as crianças ficariam com a avó materna e Sasuke não estava na cidade. Tudo perfeito para o encontro do final da semana.

O Volvo vermelho de Ino já estava lá quando Tenten chegou, reluzente mesmo à meia luz, o mesmo para a caminhonete de Temari. Ela suspirou enquanto estacionava quando percebeu que seria a última a aparecer, o que também queria dizer que desafortunadamente precisaria escutar o mesmo sermão sobre pontualidade de todas as vezes.

Podia ouvir as vozes excitadas e risadas ao se postar em frente às portas duplas, preparando-se para bater.

- Tenten - Sakura apareceu no mesmo instante em que a outra erguia o punho. Tinha as bochechas coradíssimas e um copo de bebida cor de âmbar na mão, a outra posicionada estrategicamente sobre a maçaneta interior. - Estávamos mesmo falando sobre você - anunciou com um sorriso amável, dando-lhe passagem. - A vimos pela janela - explicou mediante o olhar curioso.

- Hn - Tenten, que não se sentia bem em meio à decoração natalina do hall de entrada, apenas encolheu os ombros num sinal de aceitação. Sua roupa confortável: calças jeans, casacão e coturnos pretos; destoavam da harmonia do ambiente. - Tudo bem - disse, encaminhando-se para a sala. - Tive algumas ocorrências de última hora.

- Como sempre... servindo a lei.

Ela voltou-se na direção de onde vinha aquela voz rouca e sensual, deparando-se com os cabelos loiríssimos de Ino, maravilhosa dentro de um suéter azul que combinava com os seus olhos claros. Havia um sorriso na face, embora não devesse estar lá, considerando o atraso de Tenten.

- Não seja tão sarcástica - a loira recebeu em resposta. - Devia ser mais agradecida pelo fato de uma amiga sua servir ao nosso país. Sou eu quem cuida dos raptos, mortes e tudo o que você pode imaginar deste lugar.

Ainda ouvindo o riso das duas mulheres que debochavam do seu dramatismo, Tenten encaminhou-se para a sala, tirando o pesado casaco no processo. Temari estava sentada no confortável sofá, os olhos virados para o teto, contemplativa, fumando um cigarro fortíssimo. Aquela era a sala das visitas, sabia, porque Sakura não permitia que os seus filhos convivessem com o aroma do tabaco. Ela era uma mãe deveras rigorosa.

- Então, - começou Temari, parecendo distraída um instante. - fiquei sabendo que você foi dispensada no Natal. Encontrei Kiba na confeitaria, há quase uma hora - então voltou os orbes para a recém-chegada e sorriu. - Sakura já está fazendo planos para você.

- Ora, - a citada soltou um resmungo de ultraje. - não fale como se isso fosse um feito terrível! - reclamou, jogando-se na poltrona. - Apenas... estava supondo algo.

Tenten arqueou as sobrancelhas àquelas palavras, receosa. Dentre as quatro, a mulher de cabelos rosados à sua frente era a mais perigosa no que dizia respeito às idéias malignas. Era indiscutivelmente gentil, um tanto quanto infantil em suas reações às vezes, mas a mais assídua, mais empenhada discípula do Cupido - fora ela, aliás, quem trouxera Nara Shikamaru para o convívio do grupo. E o apresentara uma a uma até que ele encontrasse o par perfeito.

Conhecendo-a daquele modo, elas sabiam que nunca era uma boa idéia fazer parte dos "planos para você". Eles geralmente vinham de modo cantarolado e delicado, com uma dose extra de convencimento no bater de pestanas e juntar de mãos muito formosas, acoplados à expressão ansiosa. Sakura adorava casos amorosos, exceto o seu. Ela era feliz com o marido, mas não tão feliz quanto gostaria. E nem poderia, com ele fora o tempo inteiro. Portanto, romances eram o seu hobby.

- Bem, - mas ela levantou-se num salto do local donde se acomodara, parecendo excitada, e bateu as palmas. - deixemos isso para lá! Acredito que não vou vê-las no Natal, então gostaria de dar-lhes seus presentes!

- Ohh, sim! - aquiesceu Ino, animadamente. - Mal posso esperar para ver um presente em especial - a fisionomia era forçosamente misteriosa e Tenten não soube dizer se era curiosidade para saber o que ganharia ou o quê. Não era boa em leituras faciais, não, pelo menos, as da loira ou Temari.

- Não soube o que comprar para você, senhorita "Meu Marido me Provê Tudo" - Temari apagou o cigarro dentro do copo de bebida vazio, abandonado por Sakura minutos antes, que havia sobre a mesa de centro. - Não usa perfumes pela alergia. Não usa poliéster, porque irrita. Não come chocolate, porque engorda. Não quer bibelôs, por causa das crianças. Maldita seja, mais um item para a lista e eu desistiria - resmungou.

Ino riu, puxando as sacolas abandonadas perto da porta e enorme árvore de Natal para perto de si.

- Faça como eu, meu bem - piscou, segurando então uma caixa perfeitamente embrulhada. - Dê-lhe sapatos. Todas as mulheres amam sapatos bonitos - e estendeu-a para Temari. - Principalmente se são modelos exclusivos usados no último desfile de Paris! - sibilou, exultante.

Sakura arregalou os belos orbes cor de jade. Soltou um gritinho de satisfação e correu para perto da amiga, que, gargalhando, lhe estendeu o seu.

A loira era terceira assistente de Sato Maya, a estilista mais famosa do país. Batalhara muito para chegar àquele posto, mas o esforço e dedicação necessários eram ainda maiores quando se chegava lá. Durante a faculdade de Moda, fizera todos os cursos complementares e estágios possíveis, alçando os degraus gradativamente. Em breve, Tenten acreditava, logo Ino teria o seu lugar no seleto rol das grifes de marca, apenas necessitava de mais experiência, mais dinheiro, mais contatos.

Constantemente as presenteava com peças únicas de desfiles de grandes grifes, principalmente os de Sato. Conseguia-os com freqüência e fazia ajustes para usá-los, quando Sakura não disputava para tê-los. Sasuke detestava que a mulher usasse roupas que houvessem sido usadas por outras pessoas, mas ele não entenderia a satisfação da esposa ao saber que a peça que trazia no corpo também passado pelo corpo de uma modelo famosa. E, não fosse isso, seria difícil e extremamente caro conseguir acesso às vestes exclusivas. Muitas delas sequer chegavam ao mercado.

- Oh meu Deus - balbuciou Temari ao ver o seu sapato.

Era um Henry Miller fantástico. Bico fino, salto agulha com quase 8cm, verde-água emborrachado. Não era algo que pudesse ser usado no dia-a-dia, mas o estilo exato da sua nova dona: chamativo.

- Eu sei - Ino parecia orgulhosa com as suas aquisições. - Foi difícil conseguir este. A segunda assistente, a vadia da Karin, estava doida por ele, mas consegui convencê-la de que por nada no mundo um número 36 alargaria para o 38 apenas por força do pensamento - deslizou a língua pelos lábios com satisfação e riu.

Os presentes foram entregues pela próxima hora, com os seus devidos comentários. Tenten ganhou coisas que não usaria: como saltos altos brancos e um lingerie azul-escuro; e fingiu que sim, apenas para não aborrecê-las. Também deu coisas que sabia que elas não usariam: livros e roupas de ginástica; mas elas fingiram que sim, apenas para não aborrecê-la. E elas estariam bem se, como em todos os anos, tudo terminasse por aí. Mas faltava o presente de Sakura. A mente maligna Sakura.

Ela sorria de modo suspeito quando lhe entregou uma pequena caixa envolta por uma fita.

- Tenho certeza de que gostará deste - piscou. - É um exemplar extraordinário.

- Espero que não seja um selo raro ou excentricidade tamanha - murmurou Tenten, ocasionando risadas nas mulheres, removendo a tampa.

Franziu o cenho.

Uma foto. Agarrou-a: era um homem. Um homem bonito, com olhos claros num tom pérola, pele leitosa e um queixo maciço que lhe dava um ar de imponência. Os cabelos castanhos eram compridos e muito lisos, o que fez com que ela soltasse um muxoxo de indignação ante suas madeixas onduladas, e tinha uma expressão séria, de quem não parece à vontade perante câmeras. Usava um terno preto, camisa social branca e uma gravata azul, foi o que pôde perceber, uma vez que podia ver apenas até um pouco abaixo do tórax.

Após alguns segundos de análise, uma especulação que a fez chegar a uma conclusão bastante favorável a respeito daquela fotografia, ergueu o rosto para fitar a amiga, uma sobrancelha arqueada em sinal de confusão. As outras três mulheres sorriam disfarçadamente da sua expressão e Tenten concluiu que era a única a estar por fora da história.

- O quê? - questionou, aborrecida, segurando o retrato e sacudindo-o no ar. - Ele foi raptado ou o quê? - repetiu. - Você está querendo que eu o encontre? Porque se for, não posso... - mas foi interrompida pelo gesto negativo de Sakura.

- É o seu presente de Natal - disse-lhe, delicadamente. Erguendo-se donde estava sentada, aproximou-se da amiga, pousando as mãos nos seus ombros, postada atrás do encosto do sofá. Abaixou-se para sibilar perto do seu ouvido. - O nome dele é Hyuuga Neji, é o melhor advogado de Sasuke. E acabou de se divorciar.

Temari pegou outro cigarro.

- Humfp - fez, tirando o isqueiro de dentro da enorme bolsa que jazia aos seus pés descalços. - É certamente um presente melhor do que roupas de ginástica!

Ino também se aproximou de Tenten, passando a mão pelos cabelos maravilhosamente dourados. Tinha um dedo postado sobre o queixo quando se pegou analisando a distinta imagem de Hyuuga Neji, que certamente combinava o bastante com a carreira que decidira seguir: era sóbrio e muito sério.

Os lábios torcidos em sinal de desgosto mediante a situação, ignorando o murmúrio aborrecido de Temari, que detestava exercícios físicos por mais que fosse incentivada a suportá-los, Tenten largou a fotografia no seu local de origem e fechou a caixa com um pouco de violência, empurrando-a para cima da mesa de centro. Sakura soltou um gritinho quando o objeto se chocou contra a madeira com brutalidade e pulou no seu lugar, largando imediatamente os ombros da amiga.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto disto - balbuciou Tenten, enfiando as mãos por entre os fios castanhos, desajeitando-os. - De você querer arranjar namorados para mim.

- Seja maleável, Tenten - Ino suspirou, como se já soubesse que aquela seria a reação que veriam. - Sabemos que faz mais de quatro meses que não se envolve com ninguém. E será apenas uma tentativa - abriu a caixa, agarrando a bela imagem. - Veja isto! Jesus, ele é maravilhoso - sacudiu-a em frente ao rosto da morena. - E bem sucedido.

- Deixe-a - Temari ergueu os ombros, dando um profundo trago. - Se ela não quer aproveitar a chance de ter um bom sexo, não discuta. Nós sabíamos que era isso o que Tenten faria desde o início. Ela é excessivamente moralista - não as olhava quando falou aquilo, mirando a árvore de Natal. – Bem, - disse um instante depois, sorrindo. - sendo assim, você perdeu, Ino. Passe-me o número do seu massagista orgástico. Eu sempre lhes disse que esperar que Tenten se empolgasse com isso seria loucura!

A loira alta fez um ruído com a garganta, um semblante de aborrecimento. Lançou um olhar longo para Sakura, como se a acusasse de tê-la posto em tal situação, e por fim postou as mãos sobre a cintura.

- Ora! - ofegou, irritada. - Nós devíamos ao menos tentar!

- Fato - Sakura maneou a cabeça numa concordância, erguendo a mão. - Principalmente depois de o último jantar - mordiscou o lábio. - Sabemos muito bem o que Neji pensa sobre o sexo feminino e o "sistema corruptível do governo".

Tenten, que até então se mantiver impassível perante a discussão, ergueu a cabeça.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - questionou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Bem, - a mulher hesitou. - Neji acredita que a polícia é puramente figurativa e facilmente comprada quando necessário. Nós pensamos que, se o apresentássemos a você, conseguiria fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Não seria fantástico? - bateu as palmas, excitada. - São tão parecidos! E ele é magnífico, apenas um tanto quanto espirituoso em excesso.

- Ela não conseguirá - afirmou Temari, com certeza. - Acabará desistindo. Ele a convencerá de que está errada. Sabem como são os advogados, muito convincentes.

- Não me subestimem - grunhiu a morena, o queixo rígido.

- Tudo bem dizer não, Tenten - Sakura, acomodando-se na guarda do sofá, acariciou a sua mão, num gesto carinhoso. A voz estava delicada, a mesma que usava para dizer aos seus filhos que não havia necessidade de fazerem o que não gostavam apenas para se provarem capazes. - Está tudo realmente bem - garantiu, sorrindo. - Eu vou pegar a caixa e guardá-la. Podemos pensar num presente diferente para você.

Tenten refletiu um segundo com os olhos postos na figura de Temari, que parecia indiferente com a sua fúria.

- Não - disse. - Eu quero conhecê-lo.

- Perfeito! - Ino sorriu. – Ele comparecerá à festa de Natal da família Uchiha. Eu estarei fora do país, mas você certamente terá a ajuda de Sakura para se aproximar. E não será difícil, considerando que a sua profissão e o seu sexo lhe chamarão a atenção. Você verá, acabará se divertindo.

Olhando de uma a uma por um longo instante, sem proferir coisa alguma, a morena lançou no ar um longo suspiro de desânimo. Moveu a cabeça, tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem, e então se voltou para Sakura, aquela que principiara a armar todo o mirabolante plano. A mulher sorria-lhe, cândida, como se nada pudesse livrá-la daquela aura angelical. E possivelmente não poderia, de fato.

- Vocês sabiam que eu aceitaria – disse num tom acusatório. – Desde o começo, não é mesmo?

A Uchiha concordou num maneio, lentamente.

- Desde o começo – repetiu, a voz afagadora.

-

O despertador tocou, como em todos os dias, às seis da manhã em ponto. Tenten se esquecera de desativá-lo, uma vez que não estava acostumada a ter folgas. Tinha uma vaga esperança de que, durante a madrugada, o telefone tocasse, solicitando a sua presença na Central, mas o apartamento se encontrou apenas cheio de um silêncio retumbante, rompido pelo movimentar dos ponteiros do relógio.

Aquele seria um dia consideravelmente cheio, ainda assim. Após correr uma hora pela redondeza, como era sua rotina, iria até a residência Uchiha: Sakura a solicitara para terminar os arranjos da ceia daquela noite, quando finalmente se depararia com aquele que as suas amigas declararam ser o "presente maravilhoso pronto para ser desembalado". Ela também se disponibilizara para levar Ino até o aeroporto, uma vez que a loira detestaria pagar vários ienes em uma corrida de táxi. Às cinco horas, tinha horário marcado com Lee, o melhor cabeleireiro do salão de beleza de Temari, o Sabaku No. E depois Tayuya cuidaria das suas unhas.

Ela detestava aquela sensação de estar sendo manipulada, mas nada poderia fazer para evitar. Uma vez que concordara com o disparate daqueles planos, coisa alguma poderia ajudá-la na hora da fuga. Só lhe restava aceitar e, como dizia Naruto, o seu comandante, "fazer o seu melhor".

Assim pensava quando parou em frente ao apartamento de Ino. A loira já a esperava na portaria, acomodada numa das poltronas com o seu milhar de malas. Usava óculos escuros, embora não houvesse sol. O céu estava nublado.

- Detesto ser obrigada a passar os Natais fora de casa – ela reclamava entre balbucios aborrecidos incompreensíveis enquanto o porteiro punha a bagagem no porta-malas do Hachi-Roku de Tenten. – Mamãe faz um terrível dramalhão. Não entende que não sou eu quem escolhe, mas Sato. O que posso fazer se sempre temos um desfile especial em dias de Natal? Basta-nos aceitar, não é mesmo? – movimentou a mão num gesto de desprezo. – E estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça!

A morena nada disse enquanto se acomodavam nos bancos do automóvel. Conhecia a mulher ao seu lado e sabia do seu humor volúvel. De nada lhe adiantaria iniciar uma discussão. Ino sempre, sempre venceria com suas conclusões exageradas e meticulosas.

- Oh - ela disse então, quando estavam à espera da chamada para o embarque. - Tenho algo especial para você, meu bem - e abriu a pequena maleta de mão que trazia.

- Espero que não seja outra fotografia - resmungou Tenten de mau humor, o que ocasionou risadas na loira. - Já é suficientemente ruim que eu tenha aceitado conhecer um calhorda machista e extremista como aquele advogado. Vocês deveriam se envergonhar de ludibriar uma amiga desta maneira.

- É para o seu próprio bem, meu amor - Ino piscou. - E você logo perceberá que não será um grande esforço. Beleza e dinheiro andam juntos, hoje em dia. E por sorte você os encontrou. Apenas aproveite a conversa e perceberá que o seu presentinho pode ser mais divertido do que aparenta a princípio. E mais eficaz - insinuou, maliciosa. - Então vamos tratar do que realmente importa - e abriu a maleta, tirando dela um embrulho um tanto quanto amassado. - Quero que você vista isto - entregou-lhe.

- Ultimamente não ando confortável com presentes misteriosos - a morena arqueou a sobrancelha, hesitante em descobrir o que era.

- Gostará desse - Ino sorriu, cândida. - É deslumbrante. Simples, mas charmoso. É um vestido para celebrar o Natal. Combinará com os seus sapatos, aqueles que lhe dei ontem - ajudou-me a me livrar do embrulho, expondo um vestido branco. Ela ergueu-o. Era um tomara que caia de poliéster, justo no colo, que se abria na cintura. Possivelmente ia até os joelhos. - Lindo - murmurou.

Então os auto-falantes anunciaram o seu vôo e ela levantou-se com pressa, fechando a maleta e largando-lhe a peça.

- Está na minha hora - passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros brilhantes, sorrindo. - Ligarei dia 25, possivelmente - abaixou-se para beijar a face de Tenten. - Vemo-nos em breve. Aproveite o vestido, minha cara. E acredite: ele fará toda a diferença. _Au revoir_, _mon ami_ - pôs seus óculos escuros, balançando os dedos numa despedida e sumiu na multidão.

A outra esperou o avião decolar para partir.

O trânsito estava terrível quando tomou rumo para o Sabaku No, o que era previsível, considerando que estavam na véspera de Natal. Nem fazia idéia de como conseguira um horário com Lee para aquele final de tarde, sendo ele o cabeleireiro principal. Tenten detestava tardes em salões de beleza. Eram como casos perdidos. Nunca conseguia de fato ficar atraente. Era apenas uma moça relativamente agradável, sem uma beleza notável. Não tinha problemas com auto-estima, preferia se chamar de "realista".

Além de tudo, abominava o tipo de conversa obtida num local onde havia mulheres sem cérebro demais para serem contadas. Tudo girava em volta do peru, dos presentes e da roupa que usariam para o jantar especial ou fofocas a respeito da roupa que as demais usariam ou usaram nas últimas três décadas ou até onde a memória alcança. Sentia-se frustrada.

Naruto não fizera até então um único telefonema, nem mesmo a bipara, e isso a aborrecia ao extremo. Preferia fazer patrulha, o que fosse, no lugar de necessitar comparecer à feliz e indiscutivelmente colorida festa de Natal da família Uchiha. Nunca era apenas algo familiar, aprendera com o passar dos anos. Sasuke recebia às vezes alguns sócios e Sakura sempre convidava várias amigas. Sua lista de convidados era meticulosamente formada - e com antecedência e confirmação dos presentes. A Senhora Haruno, mãe de Sakura, era o que Tenten descreveria como uma perua. Desde que o marido falecera, há quase oito anos, vestia-se como uma jovenzinha e era um tanto quanto alcoólatra. Divertidíssima, é claro, mas uma péssima influência para os netos.

Com a mesada que ganhava da filha, mais a aposentadoria que ganhava da Força Aérea desde a morte do marido, uma vez que ele fora General, passava dias inteiros no shopping ou no Sabaku No. E Lee nunca dizia que seu cabelo estava cheio de pontas duplas, como dizia para Tenten.

- Jesus - Rock Lee sempre era absurdamente dramático. - Já vi macacos com cabelos melhores do que os seus, minha flor! - e homossexual declarado.

- Você deve ter visto milhões de macacos, acredito - reiterou a morena, lendo uma revista. - Agora ande com isso, Lee. Faça a sua mágica. Sabe que detesto passar horas presa a esta cadeira.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada sonora. E estupidamente afetada.

- Meu bem, nós não apressamos a genialidade - pegou uma tesoura e fingiu diversos cortes consecutivos no ar. - Agora - sua voz saiu num tom profundo. - começaremos com um corte!

Àquela hora, pensou Tenten cerca de duas horas depois, com certeza os convidados estariam começando a chegar. Sequer tivera tempo de colocar o vestido e nem mesmo conseguiria, pois o esmalte das unhas estava ainda molhado. Temari não aparecera. Kin, a outra cabeleireira, dissera que a dona necessitara sair logo durante a manhã.

- Shikamaru brotou aqui perto das nove - explicou, ligando o secador para usá-lo no cabelo de uma cliente. - Não creio que ela aparecerá durante o resto do dia, docinho. É melhor seguir seu rumo.

- Deixe-me levá-la até o carro, minha morena maravilhosa! - Lee postou as mãos sobre os seus ombros, guiando-a. - E muito cuidado com estes cabelos perfeitos. Deram um grande trabalho, portanto não os estrague! Evite o sereno e locais úmidos. Ligue o aquecedor quando entrar no carro. Aqui - agarrou-lhe a bolsa, enfiando as mãos dentro dessa. - Suas chaves, amor - entregou-as com a ponta dos dedos. - E volte mais vezes! - despediu-se assim que a viu fechar a porta do automóvel.

Embora ela houvesse passado quase três horas num salão de beleza e escutado todo o tipo de conversa estapafúrdia apenas para ficar apresentável para a ceia de Natal dos Uchiha, Tenten estava certa de que não estava nem perto da beleza de algumas das mulheres que lá estavam. Eram em sua maioria esposas dos sócios de Sasuke, homens velhos e poderosos.

Conseguia notar naqueles rostos femininos maquilados e ansiosos o brilho do interesse, a maneira como os sonhos de infância haviam sido destruídos. Algumas pareciam agradáveis, outras nem tanto. Era mais do que óbvio que não existia amor em seus relacionamentos, mas existia amor pelas suas jóias, pelos seus carros esporte e roupas e sapatos deslumbrantes. Perto de tamanhas presenças predadoras, a gentil Sakura, a amável Sakura, a perfeita mãe Sakura era apenas uma figurante. Uma figurante magistral, que levava tudo com mãos de fada, mas uma figurante.

Tenten detestava-os. Detestava aqueles ricos ordinários.

- São mesmo umas vadias interesseiras - ela ergueu os olhos da sua bebida ao ouvir a voz divertida da Senhora Haruno, que se acomodara ao seu lado. Estava chamativa no seu vestido amarelo, que lhe caía muito bem, o exato contrário da mãe de Sasuke: sóbria, uma ex-engenheira de sucesso. - Veja a esposa de Orochimaru - apontou para uma ruiva de corpo escultural que ria e conversava muito à vontade com o assistente do Uchiha. - Karin dormiria com cachorros, e eu digo os animais, para poder pôr as mãos em dinheiro.

Então a Senhora Haruno riu gostosamente. Tinha o rosto enrugado coberto por maquilagem, um batom vermelho nos lábios finos, e os olhos de jade idênticos aos da filha brilhavam de sarcasmo enquanto tinha os olhos postos sobre a figura magnetizadora da mulher de quem falara instantes antes.

- Certamente, meu bem, - deu palmadinhas amigáveis sobre a mão de Tenten, que estava pousada sobre a perna. - você detestaria conhecê-la. É escandalosa e vulgar. Eu sou Saya e você?

- Tenten - respondeu a morena, arriscando um sorriso ao cumprimento. - E eu a conheço, Senhora Haruno. Lembra-se que nós íamos à casa de Sakura todos os dias depois da escola para comer o seu bolo de chocolate, a receita secreta da família?

- Oh - Saya fez uma cara surpresa. - Mas você está tão bonita - Analisou-a. - Sakura me disse que você viria, porém achei que não a encontraria no meio de tanta gente desagradável! - riu. - Não sei o porquê de ela se sujeitar a isto. Minha filha, digo. Esta festa, estas pessoas. Não há mais o espírito de Natal, como havia quando ela era criança e nós nos sentávamos em torno da árvore e perto da lareira para abrir os presentes e cantar canções. Minha pequena menina é tão infeliz...

Tenten nada pôde dizer diante do ar nostálgico e infeliz da Senhora Haruno.

- Vamos falar sobre coisas boas - disse a senhora logo depois, movendo a cabeça. - No que está trabalhando? Cursou a faculdade de Engenharia Mecânica, como dizia que faria quando era menor? Ou pulou essa etapa e já está trabalhando com o seu pai? O velho Bunta. Lembro-me que ele fazia mágica com o carro de Kaitou.

- Não - a outra riu, tomando um gole do seu licor. - Sou policial. Trabalho para o Setor de Investigação da polícia de Tóquio.

- Não pensei que houvesse mulheres bonitas trabalhando nesse tipo de coisa - comentou Saya, surpresa.

- É o que todo mundo pensa.

Estavam conversando há algum tempo quando Sakura, que parecia distraída conversando com alguns conhecidos ali perto, notou-as. Trajava um vestido verde que a deixava muito bonita. Ela era ainda magra e com um belo corpo, considerando que era mãe de dois filhos, um de sete e outra de três. As crianças, a propósito, brincavam com os filhos dos convidados.

Sorriu e acenou, voltando então os orbes claros para qualquer ponto na enorme sala de visitas e se afastando. Instantes depois ela voltou acompanhada de um homem moreno alto, que a ouvia falar sem expressão alguma na face, apenas concordando. De repente ele de curvou um dos lábios, com malícia, e comentou qualquer coisa. A Uchiha riu, parecendo divertir-se, enquanto se aproximavam de onde Tenten e Saya estavam acomodadas. O advogado da fotografia, a presenteada o reconheceu assim que postou os olhos sobre a sua figura clássica, impecável em um terno bem cortado.

Tenten apertou com mais força o copo de licor na mão, hesitante em imaginar como seria aquela aproximação. Não fazia o feitio de moça nervosa, mas não gostava da idéia de confraternizar com um perfeito desconhecido. Tinha tendência para desconfiar de tudo que não conhecesse há mais de meia década, no mínimo.

A Senhora Haruno pareceu perceber aquele sutil movimento e tocou o seu braço num gesto reconfortante.

- Acho que eu irei pegar algum petisco agora - sorri-lhe, confidente, e levantou-se, prendendo a echarpe amarela sobre os ombros. - Venha se despedir de mim quando partir, querida - e sumiu.

- Neji, não seja assim tão egocêntrico - a voz risonha de Sakura estava à sua frente antes que a morena pudesse pensar em entreabrir os lábios pintados para se despedir da simpática senhora e então Tenten ergueu o rosto para fitar o rosto talhado em mármore do homem à sua frente, deparando-se com um par de orbes pérola brilhante maliciosos, algo divertido neles. A anfitriã os notou imediatamente e sorriu. - Tenten, este é Hyuuga Neji - pousou a mão sobre o bíceps dele, parecendo à vontade com a sua presença. - Essa é Ten, minha amiga.

Ela foi obrigada a levantar-se para cumprimentá-lo, aceitando o seu aperto de mão firme.

- Feliz Natal, senhor Hyuuga.

- Acredito que possa dizer o mesmo... Ten - Seu timbre era como uma carícia, testando a sonoridade daquele nome na sua boca. Foi a tal ponto perturbador que Tenten não encontrou palavras para definir a maneira como os poros do seu corpo se arrepiaram, conscientes daquele afago à distância. - É um prazer finalmente dar um rosto ao nome.

- Ohh - ela gemeu, lançando um olhar aborrecido para Sakura, logo ao lado. - Sakura deve ter falado demais ultimamente.

- Nada que eu não repetiria a um padre, meu bem - a Uchiha piscou, marota. - Agora vocês terão de me perdoar, mas eu acho que Momo acabou de derrubar refrigerante na roupa e a mãe de Sasuke não saberá o que fazer logo que ela começar a chorar - suspirou, virando-se especificadamente para a amiga então. - Por favor, Tenten, deixe Neji falar um pouco dele para você. Ultimamente o senhor Hyuuga tem sido o meu confidente, então eu creio que a nossa relação esteja sendo desigual - com um saltinho gracioso, animada, ela afastou-se.

A citada permaneceu muda por um tempo após a partida de Sakura. Sentia-se sem jeito, uma vez que aquele não era o perfil dos homens com quem conversava ou mesmo saía. Porém logo afastou aqueles pensamentos, que não serviriam para nada além de deixá-la ainda mais constrangida, e pigarreou, chamando a atenção para si.

Os olhos claros de Neji estavam fixos nas linhas do seu rosto, analisando-a. Tenten não saberia dizer o que se passava pela sua mente naquele instante.

- Então... - ela bebericou da sua bebida para se mostrar mais confortável e refrescar a garganta seca. - você prefere começar com os traumas de infância ou o quê? - perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha num gesto que tencionou fazer parecer gracioso, mas que suspeitava não ter se saído como o esperado.

Os lábios do Hyuuga tornaram a se curvar naquele sorriso de canto, uma pitada de malícia.

- Eu tenho uma pequena lei particular sobre não falar nada a respeito de mim até saber a bebida preferida da bela mulher ao meu lado - disse, um tanto quanto cortês. - Isso é licor?

Tenten rodou os olhos, um pouco sarcástica, mas sem parecer rude. Não se mostrou agraciada ou comovida pelo elogio, embora admirasse a maneira charmosa com que ele pronunciara aquelas palavras, ou mesmo a maneira como a observava, como se querendo descobrir todos os mistérios que ainda a encobriam. E desvendá-los. Sim, certamente ele quereria desvendá-los.

- Sim - ela concordou. - Mas eu prefiro um Martini de Maçã, o que você certamente não encontrará aqui - zombou. - Advogados - pronunciou logo depois, fazendo um pequeno estalo com a boca. Levou o copo aos lábios novamente, deixando a palavra morrer no ar. - Sempre têm leis convenientes para o seu próprio prazer e comodidade, não é mesmo? - o seu gracejo aumentou o sorriso divertido dele.

- Somos pagos para saber leis, usá-las para aprazer a uma dama são uma variação pessoal - explicou, a voz agradável. - E se pode dizer muito a respeito de uma mulher ao saber sobre a bebida que ela toma.

- É mesmo? - a morena novamente ergueu a sobrancelha, curiosa. - O meu tipo sangüíneo, talvez?

- Nada tão específico - ele disse depois de soltar uma curta risada. - Mas eu poderia dizer, por exemplo, - seus orbes claros brilharam. - que você hoje bebe algo como licor porque acredita que o vinho seco não seria o bastante para embriagá-la, mas acabaria ingerindo-o em demasia por essa segurança e não gostaria de ficar alcoolizada, então optou por uma bebida doce, que acabará por enjoá-la. Só a bebe quando sente necessidade de fazer algum movimento ou evitar o diálogo, porque há uma placa na sua testa anunciando para todos os presentes que não está interessada.

Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto o escutava, um pouco surpresa com aquela dedução clara e perfeita, que a resumia com precisão, ainda que não a demonstrasse. Tencionou levar o copo à boca, porém refreou o movimento, segurando o recipiente quase vazio com mais força.

- É uma grande conclusão, senhor Hyuuga - disse logo depois. - Entretanto o que faria se eu dissesse que está errado? - questionou, um toque de vivacidade naquelas palavras.

- Quem saberá? - Pelo jeito como pronunciou aquelas palavras, Tenten tinha certeza de que ele o sabia. - Você pode tentar readquirir o controle da conversa fazendo isto, com a tentativa óbvia de manter distância entre nós agora que sabe que eu sou um perigo para a sua perfeita encenação nesta terrível noite de Natal - deu um segundo de silêncio, como se esperasse que Tenten o fizesse e, como não o fez, ele sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso quase imperceptível. - Será que eu posso te oferecer alguma outra bebida? - e observou que o licor chegava ao final.

A mulher refletiu se deveria deixá-lo se aproximar e trocar o seu copo por outro, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de continuar o diálogo, ou se afastar, uma vez que cumprira a aposta e conhecera, ao vivo e com aquela voz macia e instigadora, o seu presente de Natal. Então sorriu em retribuição, afável.

- Uma taça de vinho, por favor.

Ele voltou instantes depois e a manteve presa à sua conversa até que o relógio tocou as doze badaladas da meia-noite e Tenten achou que já dera tempo o bastante naquela festa e que estava na hora de ir embora. Por mais agradável que se mostrasse Hyuuga Neji, notara que aquele belo moreno era extremamente auto-suficiente, seguro de si e um tanto quanto mandão, características básicas no mercado da advocacia. O caso é que Tenten odiava caras mandões.

Procurou Sakura com os olhos um instante, encontrando-a junto de Sasuke. Eles conversavam com um casal, mas o Uchiha não se mostrava muito interessado, o completo oposto da esposa, que se esforçava em parecer simpática, um sorriso na face.

- Está na hora de voltar para torre, antes que minha carruagem se transforme em abóbora - zombou. - Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Hyuuga - estendeu a mão para despedir-se.

- Acompanho você - havia um tom de ordem disfarçado na sentença.

Tenten concordou e baixou a mão.

- Apenas preciso me despedir de Sakura e Saya. Demorará um instante.

Uma vez que ele a acompanhou, Sakura não pôde fazer nenhum comentário a respeito do desenrolar daquela noite. Despediram-se com beijos ternos e um abraço. Não encontrou a Senhora Haruno para fazer o mesmo, de modo que seguiu para o hall e encontrou Neji com o seu sobretudo em mãos. Sequer arriscou perguntar como ele o sabia.

Estava extremamente frio na rua e ela praguejou mentalmente enquanto andava sobre a neve escorregadia. A mão quente do Hyuuga se fechou sobre o seu cotovelo quando o salto do sapato deslizou, evitando-lhe uma terrível queda, e a morena gaguejou um agradecimento, aliviada. Recebeu apenas um sorriso cortês como resposta, o qual vislumbrou com o canto dos olhos logo antes de parar em frente ao carro preto. O aperto feito por ele sobre a sua pele não sumiu, apesar disso.

- Um belo carro - comentou, os orbes analíticos sobre o automóvel.

- Obrigada - Tenten pegou a chave no bolso. - Gosto de carros antigos.

- Você certamente tem um gosto peculiar - Neji ergueu mais uma vez o canto do lábio, mas dessa vez ela tinha certeza de que não o perceberia se não estivesse o encarando com atenção. Não conseguiu distinguir um tom de aprovação ou não, mas chegou à conclusão de que não fora uma crítica, a considerar pela sua expressão. - Deixe-me ajudá-la - soltou-a, adiantando-se.

Abriu a porta do carro e esperou-a acomodar-se para fechá-la com uma batida suave. Tenten baixou o vidro para agradecer.

- Obrigada - repetiu.

- Tenha uma boa noite, Ten - e a maneira como pronunciou o seu nome, de um modo quente e instigante, novamente deu-lhe aquela familiar e perturbadora sensação de vertigem. Foi só horas depois, quando pôde colocar os pensamentos no lugar, que chegou à conclusão de que aquilo não fora um simples articular, fora algo que beirara a indecência.

-

**N/A: **Então, uma fic especial de Natal pra animar o povão! Hhuehue. Enfim, o segundo capítulo está quase pronto. Amanhã ou depois eu provavelmente postarei. E acho que hoje à noite posto o próximo capítulo de A Cor da Noite também. Estou enfrentando um pequeno bloqueio em relação a Os Deuses, mas estou fazendo o possível para continuar escrevendo. Vocês sabem que bloqueios são o inferno de um escritor.

Esta fanfic terá provavelmente três capítulos. E eu gostaria de receber muitas reviews, como presente de Natal! =3 Seria muuuito bacana. Principalmente porque eu ando enfrentando uns problemas pessoais e ando meio, bom, bem pra baixo. Assim sendo... me digam o que acharam desse UA (minhas fics são, em sua maioria, no universo original, então é meio que uma inovação para os meus padrões...) e as críticas e tudo o mais. É realmente, realmente importante o apoio de vocês pra mim hoje, em especial.

FELIZ NATAL. Obrigada aos que acompanham.


	2. O Encontro Perfeito

**Capítulo Dois:** _O Encontro Perfeito_

-

Não eram ainda sete da manhã quando Tenten escutou o telefone tocar, insistente. Desligara o despertador para poder dormir até mais tarde naquele dia de Natal, talvez a única vantagem de ter recebido uma folga num feriado frio e nevado, onde não seria nada promissor fazer a sua corrida matinal ao considerar o estado das calçadas.

Revirando-se debaixo dos cobertores, ela deslizou pela cama de casal até atingir a extrema direita. A mesa de cabeceira estava estrategicamente posicionada num local onde ela jamais bateria quando se levantasse apressada para atender a uma chamada importante. Precisava ter certos tipos de cuidados, pois tinha normalmente uma vida deveras corrida e sempre procurava meios de facilitá-la, deixando as chaves do carro e os documentos sempre no mesmo lugar, sapatos confortáveis perto da porta, casacos e guarda-chuvas pendurados. No seu trabalho, todo o instante era precioso, aprendera. Podia salvar uma vida ou perdê-la.

Com um bocejo, tirou o telefone do gancho.

- Arata - disse o sobrenome, como o habitual.

- _Ohh, Tenten!_ - a voz animadíssima de Sakura soou do outro lado. - _Estive tentando ligar para você na última meia hora. Está, por um acaso, dopada, senhorita? Ou quem sabe... acompanhada? _- mas Tenten não teve tempo de reiterar àquelas palavras. - _Se você bem se recorda, hoje nós temos o almoço da família. Como Bunta está no interior, eu pensei que talvez você gostasse de voltar para cá. Seremos apenas nós desta vez. E os pais de Sasuke, é claro_ - havia um certo tom de desprezo ao se pronunciar a respeito dos parentes do marido.

- Eu acho que não, Sakura - respondeu. - Já compareci à sua festa ontem à noite, é o bastante para mim. Além do mais, eu me sentiria incrivelmente constrangida por coexistir no mesmo cômodo que Fugaku e Mikoto. Você sabe como eles são sempre tão modestos. Prefiro deixar a tortura para você e passar o dia assistindo aos programas de Natal. Bom dia - e desligou.

O aparelho tornou a tocar instantes depois, mas Tenten estendeu o braço e apalpou a parede atrás do bidê, puxando o fio do telefone da tomada. Voltou a dormir.

Ela acordou perto das dez. Tomou uma ducha e foi para a cozinha, atrás de algo para comer. A sua geladeira estava praticamente vazia, exceto por algumas fatias de salame, manteiga e água. Procurou por alguma caixa de leite fechada no armário. Encontrou suco de morango, que resolveu tomar. Fez sanduíches, pegou um copo e foi para a sala. A calefação estava ligada no máximo.

As horas passaram devagar. A morena passou o resto do dia na frente da televisão, devorando os últimos vestígios de alimento da sua cozinha. Falou com o pai no início da tarde. Ele estava ocupado na oficina, nunca fechava. A Senhora Inoue estava lá. Era uma admiradora fervorosa do velho Arata. Tenten às vezes se perguntava por que o pai nunca dera atenção à simpática senhora, viúva e com vários bens, mas nunca se atrevera a verbalizar aquele pensamento. A palavra "mãe", desde pequena, sempre lhe havia sido um tabu. Nunca conhecera a sua. Ela fugira com um rapaz mais jovem para tentar a vida de cantora country na cidade grande.

Havia acabado de trocar de roupa, vestindo calças jeans e um grosso suéter, para ir até o restaurante na esquina da sua casa quando tocou a campainha. Ela terminou de vestir o sobretudo de lã branco antes de abrir a porta. Se fossem aqueles cantores de coral com roupas cafonas ela os expulsaria. Estava definitivamente fora do espírito do Natal e não daria nem um iene para ouvir músicas que a aborreciam, nem que fosse chamada de sovina. Muito menos por isso.

Mas não era ninguém que ela conhecesse - ou desprezasse. Era um belo senhor vestido com uma calça social preta, camisa branca e uma gravata borboleta vermelha. Um garçom.

Tenten arqueou a sobrancelha, surpresa por aquela visita extraordinária e pela sua touca vermelha. Mas espantada principalmente porque o homem trajava apenas uma roupa simples perante o frio terrível que fazia ali fora, à soleira da porta, o vento balançando fortemente as árvores. Não havia neve, por sorte. Ainda assim, a temperatura estava quase 3°C.

- Senhorita Tenten? - ele perguntou, o timbre macio. Segurava um copo de coquetel na mão e um celular na outra.

- Algum problema, senhor? - questionou a moça, tentando se mostrar solícita. - Por acaso está perdido? - olhou em volta e não encontrou nenhum carro à vista.

- Atenda este telefone, por gentileza - estendeu-lhe o aparelho móvel.

Ela hesitou entre aceitar ou não, mas por fim a curiosidade cedeu à perplexidade. O envelhecido senhor à sua frente certamente não parecia perigoso, ao contrário, tinha até mesmo uma pose de, como diziam os pais para suas crianças, "bom velhinho", com os cabelos e a barba comprida muito branca. E não encontrava volumes que poderiam identificar uma arma nos locais onde geralmente estariam. De todos os modos, duvidava que um criminoso resolvesse atingi-la, com todos na rua sabendo que a moradora da casa número 1437 era uma policial.

Com aquelas conclusões, levou o telefone ao ouvido. Houve um pequeno ruído, o qual identificou como sendo interferência. Então ouviu uma voz, voz essa que imediatamente reconheceu devido à maneira abrasadora como o seu nome soava, quase uma carícia, quase beirando uma sensação orgástica.

- _Feliz Natal, Ten._

- Neji? - ela perguntou apenas para confirmar, incrédula. Sequer se apercebeu de que esquecera as formalidades díspares existentes entre ambos. O cenho se franziu logo depois, ainda com os olhos fitos no rosto do homem à sua frente. - Você pode me dizer como diabos conseguiu o endereço da minha casa? - e desviou o rosto para a rua.

- _Eu preferia o seu telefone, mas como Sakura me disse que você não era muito compatível com aparelhos eletrônicos, fui obrigado a ser mais radical_ - Tenten ouviu a risada até certo ponto melódica do outro lado da linha. Era quase ultrajante que um homem como Hyuuga Neji, que era bonito e bem sucedido, pudesse ser agradável. Aquele som ecoou em sua cabeça, igual a uma canção. - _Bem, o que eu gostaria de saber, na realidade, é se você aceitaria jantar comigo hoje à noite._

- Toda esta movimentação por um jantar?

- _Você está falando de Joe?_ - havia uma nota divertida em suas palavras. - _Eu não gostaria de correr o risco de chegar aí depois de você haver jantado. Costumo ser bastante precavido._

- Sei - Tenten sorriu, mesmo que houvesse tentado evitar. - Então está bem. Você deu sorte, porque eu estava neste instante saindo para comer alguma coisa.

- _Costumo ser um cara de sorte também _- àquela frase a morena soltou uma risada fraca. - _Estou no trânsito. Chegarei em quinze minutos _- e desligou.

Ela entregou o aparelho para Joe, que lhe sorria. Ele o enfiou no bolso antes de estender o copo, decorado com um pedaço pequeno de maçã na borda. Olhou-o, confusa, então Joe sorriu ainda mais, algo bondoso na face experiente.

- Você aceitou, não é mesmo? - perguntou. - É para apreciar enquanto espera. A bebida preferida da senhorita Tenten, Martini de Maçã, como cortesia do meu senhor, Hyuuga Neji.

Dentro de dez minutos, quando terminava o seu coquetel, ainda divertida com a maneira nada usual do advogado, ele chegou. Tinha um carro do ano preto e reluzente, certamente muito bonito. Perto daquele automóvel de tirar o fôlego, o Hachi-Roku de Tenten, lançado no mercado há cerca de doze ou quinze anos, não passava de uma velharia. Bem cuidada e veloz, dependendo das circunstâncias, mas com um design antigo nada simpático para a maioria dos japoneses. Ela adorava carros.

Tendo sido criada pelo pai, dono de uma grande oficina no distrito de Gunma, desde cedo aprendera a apreciar as belezas e distinguir as diferenças de motor entre diferentes marcas, tipos de freios e o que fosse. Costumava ajudá-lo após as aulas. Fora assim que passara a fazer reparos independentes e descobrira os macetes da mecânica.

Logo após completarem o dezoito anos, ela e as amigas decidiram tentar a sorte em Tóquio e cursar a famosa faculdade Toudai, mas cada uma seguira um rumo diferente.

Quando Neji desceu do carro para recepcioná-la, à porta da sua casa, Tenten deixou os antigos pensamentos de lado. Sorriu em sinal de reconhecimento à sua presença, decidida a ser maleável e dar uma chance a um cara mandão, o que não fazia o seu feitio - aquele de ir contra as suas decisões geralmente irrevogáveis. Joe cumprimentou o moreno com um movimento de cabeça e então se virou para a mulher, tirando a touca vermelha, expondo os ralos cabelos brancos e a careca.

- Boa noite, minha senhorita - curvou-se num sinal de respeito e deixou-os antes que ela tivesse chance de desejar-lhe o mesmo.

- Espero que Joe tenha sido simpático. É o meu mordomo, mas a minha irmã mais nova prefere dizer que é o nosso Papai Noel particular - Neji presenteou-a com um de seus sorrisos pequenos e delicadamente livrou-a do desconforto de segurar aquele copo de coquetel vazio. - Não demorei demais, acredito. Detesto o trânsito de Tóquio - postou o recipiente vazio sobre a balaustrada da varanda, parecendo distraído um instante.

- Posso suportar uma pequena espera - reiterou Tenten, fazendo um gesto com a mão. - Obrigada pela bebida. Foi certamente uma inovadora abordagem.

- Qual é a graça da convencionalidade? - ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, que eram compridos e sedosos, e os fios se moveram com o vento. A morena soltou um riso baixo da sua expressão até certo ponto cômica. - Você se incomoda se formos no meu carro ou prefere ir no seu? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que isto importa? - a morena resmungou, esfregando as mãos enquanto andava na direção do automóvel preto. - Estou congelando aqui. Ligue o seu aquecedor no máximo.

Assim que ambos se acomodaram sobre os gelados assentos de couro, o moreno ligou o aquecedor, como ela pedira. O automóvel, após ligado, arrancou com suavidade, de modo que Tenten mal sentiu a força da inércia agindo sobre si. As ruas de Tóquio estavam decoradas com guirlandas e luzes coloridas. Havia neve derretendo sobre as calçadas e canto das pistas e uma infinidade de Papais Noel em miniatura ou em porcelana ou em pano ou em gesso ou em o que for decorando as residências.

Estar ali, esquentada e com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos, observando toda a movimentação da data, a fazia sentir-se levemente reconfortada. Raramente tinha companhia em dias 25 de dezembro. Não porque faltassem convites, mas por escolha própria. Ela mesma nunca fora muito habituada à data. Bunta não gostava de exageros natalinos.

Andavam já há alguns minutos quando finalmente a curiosidade de saber para onde iam a acometeu. Ao aceitar o convite, Tenten nem mesmo refletira sobre aquilo.

Neji não tentara um diálogo ao percebê-la distraída e ela apreciava em imenso aquele gesto. Era uma pessoa comunicativa, sim, mas não gostava de ser pressionada. Era agradável como o silêncio entre eles não parecia ser um peso, apenas uma conseqüência. E aquele era um determinante para investir ou não em uma relação. Homens que falavam em excesso eram cansativos. E os que nunca falavam eram entediantes. A maioria deles parecia não saber que respeitar a quietude do outro também era uma qualidade.

- Bem, - soltou, o cenho franzido levemente. - você não me disse para onde estamos indo, creio.

- Não - ele concordou. - Mas não se preocupe. Não estamos indo para nenhum restaurante cinco estrelas, então você não precisa se preocupar com o que está vestindo. Não que esteja mal com essas calças. Elas caem muito bem em você, para ser sincero - observou-a com uma expressão divertida.

- Não estou preocupada com o que estou vestindo - a morena ergueu os ombros num gesto de descaso logo após reiterá-lo. - É uma precaução básica de segurança, na realidade. Embora seja o melhor advogado de Sasuke e Deus mais sabe o que, pois certamente terá várias outras qualidades, como posso saber que você não é algum tipo de raptor ou assassino perturbado escondido por atrás desta fachada galanteadora? Desculpe-me, senhor Hyuuga, mas não acredito em homens demasiado bem intencionados.

A risada que ouviu a surpreendeu. Não o ouvira rindo abertamente até então. Como todo ele, Neji tinha sorrisos e expressões faciais discretas, exceto por aquelas de seriedade, que se acentuavam pelo queixo maciço proeminente, mas aquilo fora o completo oposto. Ele, pela primeira vez, se mostrara à vontade. De um modo desconcertante.

Tenten não reagiu àquele som. Não gostaria de ser alvo para piadas, da maneira que certamente parecia, entretanto preferiu manter uma posição neutra. Era o mais adequado, considerando que não se sentia íntima o suficiente do homem ao seu lado para se dar ao luxo de alguma explosão de humor, o que não fazia o seu feitio, mesmo que fosse acometida por elas às vezes. Os desconhecidos, aprendera desde o princípio, deveriam ser tratados com neutralidade, por mais galãs, agradáveis e bonitos que fossem. Principalmente a última parte. Sim, principalmente.

Porém então os belos olhos do Hyuuga estavam postados sobre ela e aqueles pensamentos a abandonaram momentaneamente, como percebera acontecia com certa freqüência ao seu lado.

- Diga-me, Ten - o nome deslizou por entre os lábios de modo delicioso. - O que a faz pensar que eu seja bem intencionado? - havia um ar de galhofa incontestável, mas por detrás do sorriso até certo ponto gentil, existia uma notável pitada de malicia, quiçá um pouco de seriedade. Os orbes claros estavam brilhantes, divertidos.

- Não gosto de supor que o homem com quem estou no momento seja um maníaco sexual em potencial - ela desdenhou, fingindo uma acuidade que em verdade não existia. - Prefiro considerar que o senhor é um deveras apaixonado membro do seu sexo e que me levará a um jantar ultra-romântico com a esperança de me pedir repentinamente em casamento, esperando que eu o aceite, lisonjeada e maravilhada. É o sonho de todas as mulheres, presumo.

- E podemos dizer que este é o seu sonho?

- Oh - Tenten refletiu um instante e depois chegou à conclusão de que não sabia. - Definitivamente, uma pergunta curiosa.

- Por que tem uma resposta curiosa ou simplesmente por que não há nenhuma resposta que você tenha em mente?

- Senhor Hyuuga, veja bem, posso compreender que seja um advogado de sucesso e saiba ler e interpretar as expressões faciais de seus clientes, mas ficaria realmente agradecida se parasse um instante de ser tão perceptivo e me perguntasse sobre como está o tempo - ela falou, soprando a franja que caía sobre os olhos para cima novamente.

Neji não pareceu discordar. Ambos ficaram novamente em silêncio, um tempo que Tenten meditou ser agradável, apesar de tudo.

- Então - a voz dele ecoou mais uma vez. - Clima agradável, não?

Tenten não pôde resistir: riu.

- Você é absurdo - comentou com um suspiro que parecia resignado. Demorou algum tempo para responder, uma vez que necessitou considerar a resposta. - Se você gosta de frio, sim. Como eu detesto, digamos que não me encontro na minha estação preferida - ergueu os ombros.

Alguns minutos depois, o trânsito tendo fluído com apreciável desenvoltura, pararam em frente a uma casa. Era uma residência consideravelmente grande. Dois andares, pintada de branco, uma construção sólida e sem sombra de dúvidas antiga. O jardim parecia bonito, iluminado pelos postes, e havia uma pequena estrada, algo como 250m ou 300m, que ligava o lugar donde estavam às portas duplas e à varanda da casa. Existia um enorme portão e um muro nas mesmas proporções. Preencheria todos os requisitos básicos para satisfazer o sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher.

Estava preste a perguntar de quem pertencia aquele belo lugar e o que estavam fazendo ali, talvez pegar algum outro convidado ou resolver um assunto urgente, mas Neji sacou um controle do bolso do paletó e os portões se abriram lentamente, sem qualquer ruído, respondendo a todas as suas silenciosas perguntas.

O automóvel tornou a se movimentar, adentrando o terreno. Havia arbustos bem cortados, a grama era aparada e tinha canteiros de flores absurdamente bem cuidadas. Os irrigadores estavam ligados, girando para todos os lados, molhando o vidro da janela do carro, por onde ela estivera observando. Mais distante, havia uma pequena casa, que provavelmente seria do caseiro ou mordomo ou empregada e dois enormes Filas malhados corriam na direção do carro, latindo e abanando o rabo, surgidos por entre as frondosas árvores próximas ao muro.

- É uma herança de família - a voz do homem possuía algo de duro enquanto paravam em frente à residência. - Pertenceu aos meus bisavôs, avôs e pais e agora é minha e das minhas irmãs.

- É um belo lugar - Tenten comentou, parecendo distraída.

- Quando se tem belas lembranças - Neji soltou o cinto e abriu a porta do carro antes que ela pudesse perguntar a respeito do tom amargo de suas palavras. Ele fez a volta e ajudou-a a descer, segurando-lhe a mão ao se depararem com o primeiro degrau que levava à bela varanda e hall de entrada. - O chão está um pouco escorregadio por causa da neve. Pise com cuidado.

- Obrigada - ela agradeceu quando, num resvalo, quase caiu e foi segurada. O salto deslizou, ainda que não estivesse com um sapato muito alto. A mão do Hyuuga deixou a sua para segurar-lhe a cintura, até que eles se depararam com as belas portas de madeira. - Não sou uma pessoa cuidadosa - explicou, assim que se afastaram, o que provou um pequeno sorriso na face até então impassível do moreno. - Há alguém aí, além de Joe? Isto é, considerando que Joe tenha conseguido chegar mais rápido do que nós - zombou.

Ele moveu a cabeça, tirando a chave do bolso, exatamente como fizera com o controle do portão. Enfiou-a na fechadura e girou. Uma das portas se abriu ao mais leve movimento, um pequeno rangido denunciando a sua chegada.

- Apenas minhas irmãs.

- Você não é nada convencional, não é mesmo? - seguiu-o, limpando os pés no tapete de boas vindas. - Normalmente os homens fogem deste tipo de situação - indicou com a mão a residência. O chão era de mármore e as paredes eram pintadas com um tom suave de rosa, uma dupla de sofás de couro branco e porta guarda-chuvas e cabideiro eram os únicos móveis. - Levá-la até a sua casa, apresentá-la aos familiares... - fez um ruído, desviando os olhos dos dele. - Estou começando a acreditar na idéia do jantar ultra-romântico e o pedido de casamento.

- Não se preocupe. Casamento não é uma das minhas prioridades - aquelas palavras a fizeram se recordar de que Sakura dissera-lhe que o Hyuuga era um recém-divorciado. Ele livrou-se do sobretudo preto, pendurando-o, e foi então para as costas dela, postando as mãos sobre os seus ombros. - Deixe-me ajudá-la com o casaco.

Certamente, as vestes dela, casuais, a calça jeans, o sapato comum, o suéter, contrastavam não apenas com as dele, mas também com o ambiente. Conforme ele a guiou pelo corredor, deparou-se com uma sala de visitas magnífica. Tenten jamais se imaginaria morando num lugar daquele. Era tão meticuloso e arrumado. Preferia a bagunça, às vezes, do que precisar lidar com aquela ordem impecável e frustrante. Tampouco parecia fazer o estilo do homem ao seu lado, uma vez que a decoração era suave, em tons pastéis, e suavidade não poderia descrevê-lo.

Havia um piano de cauda perto de uma enorme janela. As cortinas eram diáfanas, feitas com um tecido que parecia macio ao mero olhar, e as almofadas estavam posicionadas sobre o sofá como se jamais houvessem sido tocadas. Não havia uma partícula de pó ou amassado. Como uma casa de bonecas, concluiu, sentando-se ao convite.

Neji desabotoou as mangas da camisa, dobrando-as até os cotovelos, e seguiu na direção do bar que havia na extrema direita.

- Você quer beber alguma coisa? - perguntou, pegando uma garrafa de uísque, um copo e tirando alguns cubos de gelo de uma pequena bacia de ferro.

- Não, obrigada - Tenten encolheu os ombros, ainda analisando ao redor. - Não faz o seu estilo - comentou, deslizando o dedo por uma estatueta de porcelana no formato de uma bailarina que estava posicionada em cima da pequena mesa de centro. - Não posso imaginá-lo como fã de rosa-bebê - arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Ou eu me enganei?

- Você está certa - o Hyuuga sorriu de lado. - Foi minha ex-esposa quem decorou. Ela era algum tipo de maníaca por mudanças. É a primeira vez que me deparo com a mesma decoração por dois meses seguidos. Estou começando a me sentir em casa agora - escorou-se ao balcão do bar, fitando-a, os orbes claros quentes e brilhantes. - Minhas irmãs não são grandes fãs destes trabalhos, então nós estamos protelando novas reformas. De todos os modos, a caçula passa mais tempo em Londres do que aqui. É pianista. Faz escola de música.

Ela voltou os olhos para o belo piano, mordendo o lábio.

- Fantástico - disse, uma admiração sincera. - Nós provavelmente não temos nada em comum - fez uma expressão pensativa. - Ela deve ter belas mãos. As minhas... - deixou as palavras morrerem e sorriu ao mirar as suas. Eram um pouco calejadas por causa do treinamento e constante manuseio de ferramentas mecânicas. - A mecânica não é nada simpática com os seus adeptos.

- Achei que você fosse uma policial e não uma mecânica.

- Meu pai é mecânico. Eu pretendia fazer faculdade de Engenharia Mecânica quando mais nova, mas então acabei entrando para a Academia Policial - Mas Tenten repentinamente franziu o cenho ao aperceber-se de que não havia nada de insatisfatório ou preconceituoso no tom de voz de Neji, como certamente disseram que havia as suas amigas. - Estou surpresa - comentou, incapaz de se conter. - Me disseram que você era um machista.

- Por que você tem duvidas disso?

- O seu tom de voz não foi absolutamente o de quem me despreza pelo meu trabalho.

Neji deslizou o dedo pela borda do copo, parecendo distraído um instante.

- Eu certamente desprezo o seu trabalho - ergueu os ombros, fitando-a então. - Mas apenas pelo que ele faz com o psicológico dos policiais que conheço. É um serviço duro. Não gostaria de imaginá-la deparando-se com perigos extremos. Você é perturbadoramente atraente, é exótica - analisou-a com minúcia. - Ficaria decepcionado se algo a ferisse. Nunca encontrei um par de olhos como os seus - ele pareceu perceber que as suas palavras a constrangeram e abandonou a bebida. - Vamos jantar?

- Não foi você quem cozinhou, creio - ela aceitou sua mão e se pôs de pé, sendo guiada pelo corredor até a cozinha.

Havia um balcão americano com tampão de mármore branco, no qual havia dois pratos, copos, talheres e as panelas fumegantes estavam sobre as bocas apagadas do fogão. Diferente dos outros cômodos, era aconchegante. Provavelmente porque não tinha influência da antiga senhora Hyuuga.

- Foi a minha irmã - Neji seguiu para a geladeira. - Hinata tem problemas para se relacionar, então passa quase todo o dia dentro de casa. É uma maravilhosa cozinheira. Geralmente Joe lhe faz companhia, quando Hanabi está fora do país. Você não terá a honra de conhecê-la. Ela se escondeu assim que percebeu a nossa chegada. E Hanabi está sempre entretida demais para reparar no mundo à sua volta. Daqui a pouco provavelmente aparecerá para ensaiar qualquer coisa. Gosta de Chopin - agarrou o refrigerante. - Devo presumir que não queira cerveja.

- Só para contrariá-lo - Tenten sorriu, maliciosa. - Uma lata, por favor.

O Hyuuga riu.

- Veja só como é uma moça de sorte - comentou, voltando-se novamente para o aparelho eletrodoméstico, tirando dele duas latas de cerveja. - Hoje mesmo Joe foi ao supermercado. Agradeça ao meu velho Papai Noel. Se não haveria apenas gás de engorda enlatado, não que a cerveja seja muito melhor- abriu ambos os lacres de metal, entregando-lhe um.

- Eu não tenho problema em queimar calorias.

- Será instigante imaginar como - Tomando um gole, ele manteve os orbes postos nela, um brilho levemente provocante nos mesmos. Tenten desviou a face, preferindo deixá-lo à procura da resposta. Parecendo ler os seus pensamentos, Neji virou-se para as panelas, tirando a tampa de uma delas. - Hinata está experimentando novas receitas. Espero que você goste de massa. Hmm... com molho branco. Acho que isto é molho branco. Não sou muito bom cozinheiro.

Era quase uma da manhã quando o moreno a deixou na porta de casa. Como ele dissera ao chegarem, não se depararam com nenhuma das suas irmãs mais novas. Perto da meia-noite, puderam ouvir o barulho retumbante das melodias de Mozart pelos corredores, vindas do andar de cima, e eles jogaram uma partida de xadrez e tomaram café, feito pelo anfitrião, desarrumando a perfeita sala de visitas. Quando Tenten pôs os olhos sobre o relógio, dizendo que precisaria ir embora, Neji placidamente concordou. Resgatou o paletó abandonado na sala e ajudou-a a vestir o sobretudo antes de vestir o seu.

O reluzente carro preto continuava parado à frente das escadarias e ele agarrou sua mão novamente para ajudá-la a descer. A neve já havia derretido por completo àquela altura da noite. Os dois Filas malhados, os quais foram apresentados como Myako e Akemi, aproximaram-se, querendo atenção, e Tenten os acariciou alguns segundos antes que Akemi, o maior, pulasse e acabasse por sujá-la e ao seu sobretudo branco com as patas sujas. Neji espantou-os, aborrecido. Ofereceu-se para mandá-lo para a lavanderia, mas ela garantiu que estava tudo bem.

Iria trabalhar na manhã seguinte e aquele era o seu casaco mais quente. Não teria tempo para lavá-lo. Nunca tinha tempo para muita coisa, aliás, quando estava de plantão na delegacia. Não que ela se importasse. Raramente tinha programas interessantes ou inadiáveis. Seu único dever e prazer até então eram cervejas e o serviço.

Naruto, seu capitão, a considerava uma viciada por trabalho. Tenten já estivera envolvida em vários casos. Alguns com resoluções fáceis, onde assassinos ou ladrões não eram espertos o bastante (ela preferia dizer que não eram cuidadosos o bastante, uma vez que mesmo homens burros eram capazes de realizar crimes aparentemente perfeitos, sendo bem instruídos), e também vários difíceis. Aprendera a lidar com aquela situação de pavor, de angústia e náusea causada ao mirar um corpo morto, pútrido ou não. Para trabalhar no Setor de Investigação, era necessário mais do que técnica, era preciso sobre-humano sangue-frio.

A princípio, concluíra não ser capaz de agüentar, mas com a experiência viera o hábito.

- Não vou estar na cidade o resto da semana, talvez no sábado à noite esteja voltando - Ela pegava as chaves da porta de casa quando ele disse aquilo. - Aliás, haverá um coquetel para os funcionários da Corp. Uchiha no domingo à noite, por ocasião do aniversário da empresa. Não gostaria de levar minha secretária como companhia novamente.

- É um convite? - Tenten girou a maçaneta, deparando-se com a escuridão da sua sala, e voltou-se novamente para o moreno, sorrindo, marota.

- É uma indireta - Neji apoiou uma das mãos no umbral da porta, um semblante divertido. - Fui bem sucedido?

A mulher encolheu os ombros, ainda que a boca desprovida de pintura continuasse deliciosamente curvados, rosados como as bochechas pelo atrito do ar frio da noite.

- Talvez eu trabalhe no domingo à noite - disse, num tom de quem pede desculpas. - Não costumo ter tantas mordomias. Fui sorteada para estes dois dias de folga, senão certamente você não me encontraria em casa - suspirou, sentindo-se culpada por ignorar aquele convite. - Posso tentar negociar meus horários com um colega, mas não prometo êxito. Você me telefona no sábado? Oh, não. No sábado eu estarei numa convenção. Na sexta está perfeito. Boa noite, Neji.

Estava preste a entrar, finalizando as despedidas, como era seu feitio, quando ele lhe agarrou o cotovelo, mantendo-a imóvel no mesmo lugar. O aperto era gentil, porém firme, e Tenten voltou-se lentamente para fitá-lo, mordiscando o lábio, hesitante que ele tentasse uma aproximação mais íntima.

Durante todo o tempo, o Hyuuga mantivera uma distância cordial entre eles. Fora agradável, um tanto quanto galanteador, o que considerava ser parte da sua personalidade, talvez o bastante para que ela percebesse intenções românticas em outras circunstâncias. O que contrariava tudo o mais, destruía suas conclusões mais óbvias, entretanto, era o fato de que ele se conservara longe demais. Sem aproximações exageradas, nenhuma, ou seja, se fosse considerar o toque por educação, quando a ajudara a subir e descer as escadas.

Deste modo, ela surpreendeu-se quando o sentiu perto demais.

O rosto do moreno estava tão próximo que Tenten pôde notar os longos cílios que adornavam os orbes pérola. A barba estava bem feita, pequenos pontos que anunciavam o crescimento marcando a pele leitosa, e a respiração quente batia contra a sua boca como se estivesse ali simplesmente para aquecê-la.

- Você não me deu o seu telefone - Neji murmurou, a voz rouca.

Ela demorou um longo instante para livrar-se daquela sensação de deslumbramento. O sangue correu para as suas bochechas num reflexo condicionado. Raramente lidava com situações em que necessitava ser seduzida. Era sincera demais para apenas requisitar com palavras quando necessitava de alívio físico e os homens não precisavam usar das suas artimanhas e sexy-appeal para convencê-la. O homem à sua frente era embaraçador.

Assim que o fascínio a abandonou para que a sensação corrosiva daquela letargia provocada pelo hálito dele contra o seu a possuísse, Tenten refletiu e procurou articular uma resposta conveniente. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da afirmação. Tinha uma boa memória.

- Ligue para o número da emergência e peça para falar com a Arata - e, com um último sorriso de despedida, entrou e fechou a porta.

Como afirmara o Hyuuga, ela não tivera notícias suas até sexta-feira. Tampouco teve tempo para sentir a sua falta. Houvera um roubo de grande porte aparentemente inexplicável numa joalheria do centro de Tóquio e ela passara os últimos três dias fazendo interrogatórios, caçando suspeitos e testemunhas. A busca e apreensão de vestígios ocuparam um terço do tempo. Fios de cabelo, marcas de sapato, digitais, câmeras de vídeo, horários de entrada ou saída de funcionários, tudo o que pudesse ser investigado com toda a certeza seria investigado.

Ainda estava absorvida no caso, bebendo uma xícara de café em frente à tela do computador às oito e meia da noite, quando Anko, com o seu decote proeminente e o colete da Polícia de Tóquio, aproximou-se, um sorriso extremamente malicioso na face, um forte batom vermelho contornando os lábios.

- Telefone para você, Arata - avisou, abandonando o aparelho móvel em cima da sua mesa. - Pelo jeito, é gostoso. Tem uma voz deliciosa.

- Anko, você deveria ser um pouco menos vulgar - Tenten soltou um riso frouxo, abandonando a bebida. - Se Ibiki a escuta falar deste jeito, fica louco! - agarrou o telefone, levando-o ao ouvido ainda escutando a gargalhada da mulher à sua frente. - Arata - pronunciou-se, lambendo a colher com que mexera o café

- _Hn _- reconheceu Neji imediatamente. Ela duvidava mesmo que fosse capaz de esquecer o tom melódico da sua voz. - _Eu nunca imaginei que encontraria um sobrenome que se encaixasse tão perfeitamente à sua dona, Arata¹ Ten _- a morena corou mediante o tom com que foram pronunciadas aquelas palavras. - _Já estou de volta à cidade. Acabei de chegar ao aeroporto. Você está livre para o jantar? Hanabi está aqui. Ela não acredita que eu a tenha levado à nossa casa e não as apresentado._

- Hmm - ela hesitou, olhando para o computador à sua frente. - Eu estou um pouco engrenada aqui. Não estarei liberada antes das onze.

- _Nós passamos aí para pegar você._

Eram pontualmente onze horas quando Kurenai, a secretária, avisou da chegada do Hyuuga. Tenten já havia cumprido o horário daquele dia, mas gostava de ficar até tarde, trabalhando no caso. Era um hábito, uma vez que não havia nada que a esperasse quando chegasse em casa, além de um banho quente, um jantar improvisado e a sua cama. Duvidava mesmo que houvesse roupas limpas. Fazia quase uma semana que não ia à lavanderia.

Terminou de revisar alguns papéis, dados referentes à joalheria, antes de levantar. Jogou suas coisas dentro da mochila que usava para ir ao serviço e livrou-se do colete que habitualmente usava. Naquele dia, não encontrara seus sapatos, de modo que tivera de pôr um par de coturnos. Por sorte não fizera tanto frio como no dia anterior, então não houvera necessidade de usar o sobretudo sujo pelas patas do cachorro de Neji. Ainda tinha coldre preso às costas quando pôs o casaco. Usava calças jeans surradas e uma camisa social branca, o que admitia não ser uma bela combinação. Tenten não se importava muito com as futilidades do mundo fashion. Preferia usar trajes confortáveis aos visualmente aprazíveis.

Despediu-se dos colegas que ainda ficaram. O capitão saíra mais cedo naquela tarde, porque precisara comparecer à escola do irmão mais novo, uma vez que era seu único responsável. No sábado haveria uma pequena convenção do Clube de Tiro e Tenten se prontificara a comparecer.

- Hyuuga Hanabi - a jovem apresentou-se com um aperto de mão firme após as primeiras palavras.

- Arata Tenten. É um prazer conhecê-la - a morena sorriu para a bela moça à sua frente, depois desviou os olhos para Neji. - Não me atrevo a perguntar como conseguiu descobrir o meu pelotão. Prefiro pensar que foi apenas uma tacada de sorte - zombou.

- E por que não? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, estendendo a mão. - Deixe-me carregar a sua mochila.

- Eu mesma carrego, não se preocupe - garantiu, começando a caminhar. - Aonde vamos jantar? Estou faminta. Tive que lidar com uns tipinhos desagradáveis durante a tarde. Odeio suspeitos que não colaboram. E aqueles malditos advogados mentirosos - deu uma olhada por cima do ombro. - Nada pessoal, mas precisamos admitir que a sua espécie não é o tipo que mais adoramos - disse, sarcástica.

- Acredito que possa dizer o mesmo.

Hanabi não ficou para o jantar. Encontrou alguns amigos assim que adentraram o shopping. Neji sugerira um restaurante, mas Tenten preferia o fast-food. Não estava vestida para ir num local refinado e tampouco tinha humor para aturar exagerados requintes. Detestava fingir ser elegante, apenas não combinava com a sua personalidade. Era o que era, afinal.

Depois de fazerem um lanche rápido, passaram em frente às lojas, observando as vitrines com certa distração, até que pararam de fronte ao cinema. Passavam dois filmes bons, que ela gostaria de ver: um era romance e o outro era de ação, o qual estava interessada apenas pelo ator principal, do qual era particularmente fã. O Hyuuga pareceu ter notado o seu olhar para os cartazes, pois a convidou para pegar a última seção do dia. Faltavam cerca de quinze minutos para o seu início, tempo o bastante para que comprassem ingressos e pipocas e refrigerantes. Tenten concordou sem muita resistência.

Trabalharia na manhã seguinte, mas estava habituada a dormir poucas horas por dia, de modo que a falta de sono não a perturbava. Pretendia mesmo ficar acordada para tomar uma ducha e tirar aquele esmalte das unhas. Ainda não haviam começado a desbotar, porque ela não lavava louça há dias.

Logo que o filme iniciou, ela se arrependeu. Por motivos óbvios, haviam optado por assistir o filme de ação. A produção era terrível, entretanto.

- Jesus - murmurou para o moreno. - Eles deviam nos dar um reembolso por isto. Fomos ludibriados.

- O diretor recebeu várias críticas. Foi considerado um fiasco. Ainda assim, eu preferia este ao romance - Neji deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso torto, encolhendo os ombros. - Se você se entreter em criticá-lo mentalmente, parecerá mais divertido.

Embora houvesse concordado e se esforçado para fazer o que o Hyuuga sugerira, ela logo estava aborrecida. As mortes eram tal ponto fajutas que minaram a sua paciência por completo. Tomou um gole do refrigerante, que estava no final, fazendo ruídos propositais. Algumas pessoas do banco de trás reclamaram com o barulho. Tenten abandonou o copo vazio para levar um punhado de pipocas à boca. Elas estavam crocantes, exatamente como a morena gostava, e por um instante ela esqueceu sua frustração, que logo retornou, porém.

Quando uma vítima caiu, tendo sido esfaqueada, e a faca retornou de dentro do seu corpo sem uma gota de sangue, ela desistiu. Agarrou a mochila, entregou o balde de pipocas para Neji, que tinha os olhos fixos na tela, e aproximou-se do seu ouvido.

- Vamos fugir - sussurrou, tomando-lhe a mão e forçando-o a levantar.

Caminharam rapidamente pelo cinema, logo o deixando. O shopping já estava fechado, de modo que foram ao guichê especial para pagar o estacionamento. Quinze minutos depois ambos estavam acomodados dentro do confortável automóvel de Neji. As ruas estavam vazias, não havia tráfego. Tenten havia deixado o seu Hachi-Roku na delegacia, de modo que necessitava ir buscá-lo, o que acreditava ser uma viagem rápida, considerando o estado da estrada.

Ainda comia suas pipocas quando entreabriu os lábios para lembrá-lo daquele fato, percebendo que ele tomara o rumo da casa dela, tomando a avenida principal para o lado esquerdo, o exato contrário da sua. O rádio estava ligado numa estação de músicas lentas e estava baixo, quase como sonoplastia, de modo que mal podiam ouvir a voz do cantor.

- Preciso pegar o meu carro na delegacia - avisou. - Amanhã entro cedo no serviço. Vou soltar às quatro para a convenção da qual falei.

- Que horas? - ele não desviara os orbes da rua.

- Cinco.

- Levo você. Tudo bem? - fitou-a então. - Está tarde - mirou o relógio de pulso. - É quase uma da manhã. Se vai trabalhar tão cedo, deveria estar dormindo há pelo menos três horas. Não é bom ter noites de sono tão curtas. Prejudica o perfeito funcionamento do seu cérebro. Ninguém a ensinou isso na escola?

- Provavelmente - Tenten fez um gesto de descaso, voltando-se para observar a rua. - Estou habituada a dormir pouco. O serviço exige isso. Não é como se eu tivesse horários de turno muito normais, então meio que me acostumei a ter minha cama como um objeto figurativo do quarto. Você é quem deveria se preocupar. Terá ainda o trabalho de me deixar em casa e ir até a sua e estar aqui antes das cinco, o que quer dizer que dormirá ainda menos. Por que, ao invés de tentar ser cavalheiro, não me deixa na frente da delegacia e eu juro que nunca mais comentaremos sobre a sua gafe?

Neji sorriu àquelas palavras, como se as tivesse achado divertidas, mas não se desviou do caminho. Pararam numa sinaleira no exato instante em que a canção do rádio mudou e ele aumentou um pouco o volume para que pudessem escutar com perfeição. Tocava Ella Fitzgerald. Ela reconheceu a canção. Tocara um grande tempo no rádio quando era mais nova.

Assim que chegaram, ele estacionou e fez a volta para abrir a porta do carro para ela após descer. Nevava um pouco, talvez para compensar o período seco da manhã. Estava mais frio. A morena sentiu que precisaria de mais cobertores mesmo que estivesse com a calefação ligada no máximo.

Caminharam em silêncio até a varanda, parando em frente a porta. Sacando a chave do bolso, Tenten virou-se para olhá-lo, mordiscando o lábio após lançar uma rápida olhada ao carro estacionado no meio fio.

- Vou fazer uma proposta irrecusável, Hyuuga - disse por fim, erguendo o dedo indicador. - Eu tenho um cubículo de hóspedes por aqui. Se você realmente, realmente quer acordar às quatro e meia da manhã apenas para me levar para o trabalho, o que eu sinceramente acho um absurdo, então você fica e nós te arranjamos lençóis, cobertores e todas essas coisas.

- Ótimo. Você tem dois despertadores?

- Não, mas você pode ficar com o meu depois que nós o encontrarmos. Eu detesto mesmo precisar ouvir aquele som aborrecido - tinha um semblante impaciente, o que ocasionou um pequeno ar de riso na face dele.

Cerca de meia hora depois, o quarto da casa que era designado aos hóspedes, mas raramente utilizado, voltara ao plano original. Tenten livrara a cama dos tacos de beisebol e tranqueiras que habitualmente ali jogava, empurrando-as para o corredor. Havia uma pequena tevê e uma poltrona, que estava com os braços puídos. Não era nada confortável se comparada à bela residência Hyuuga. Parecia um quarto de hotel barato.

Ela forrou o colchão com um bom par de lençóis, o mesmo para os travesseiros, e pegou no armário um cobertor. A luz do abajur estava queimada há meses, talvez mais. A última vez que tivera visitas para passar a noite, era seu pai que viera à capital depois de muita insistência. E não passara mais de dois dias. Era apenas por ele, entretanto, que comprara uma casa com dois quartos. Grande parte do tempo, aquele cômodo extra era apenas um disperdício de dinheiro. Tenten abominava desperdiçar dinheiro.

Desejando boa noite ao moreno, arrastou-se para o seu quarto e dormiu antes mesmo de livrar-se do casaco. Estava exausta. O coldre preso às costas fazia uma desagradável pressão contra o seu ombro, mas ela logo esqueceu o desconforto. Só acordou quando soou um alarme no cômodo ao lado, o abominável despertador, e percebeu na semi-escuridão do cômodo, rompida apenas pelo brilho fraco da luz que vinha dos postes lá de fora, que já era hora de levantar, tomar uma ducha e se preparar para continuar a rotina.

Neji já estava de pé quando ela finalmente levantou. Tenten encontrou-o apenas de toalha, os cabelos molhados, os pés descalços, na frente da sua geladeira vazia.

- Bom dia - alertou-o da sua presença. - Você não encontrou muita coisa, encontrou? - parou perto do belo corpo desnudo. Ele quase não possuía sinais. Era pálido e tinha um perfume delicioso. - Faz semanas que não vou ao mercado - alertou, caminhando até o armário e tirando de lá um copo. - Me passe aquela garrafa de leite.

- Certamente a sua dieta alimentar não é nada saudável - havia um tom crítico na voz do moreno ao lhe alcançar o que fora pedido. - Precisaremos sair para comer algo.

- Podemos, depois que você pôr um par de calças - ela sentou-se no balcão, sorrindo, maliciosa.

Àquela altura da madrugada, não encontraram nada aberto além de um supermercado 24h. Neji estacionou sua reluzente Mitsubishi e ambos tomaram suas cestas. Enquanto ele comprou uma garrafa de suco de laranja, um sanduíche natural e uma barra de cereais, Tenten foi direto para a parte dos salgadinhos.

- Como alguém pode ter estômago para comer isso no café da manhã? - o Hyuuga perguntou enquanto passavam o pacote de bolachas recheadas no escaixa.

- Da mesma maneira que alguém pode comer isso no café da manhã - e tocou com a ponta do dedo indicador na embalagem do sanduíche, com uma careta. - Se esquecesse também do sexo e do álcool, você viraria um monge. Toda aquela baboseira de "felicidade espiritual", lembra?

- Meu corpo agradece.

- Seus hormônios não parecem dizer o mesmo - agarrou as sacolas, indo na direção da porta automática. Sentaram-se nos bancos do automóvel para comer.

- Você precisa aprender, Ten, - a voz dele era deliciosa. - que somos nós quem controlamos nossos instintos. Não o contrário.

Ao chegarem na delegacia, como sempre fizera até então, o moreno lhe abriu a porta do carro. Ela estava preste a se despedir, sem mais delongas, quando teve o seu braço segurado. Os orbes claros à sua frente pareciam querer engoli-la. Tenten notou-se mirada como um maravilhoso produto comestível. E não se sentiu ultrajada por isto, porque não teve tempo.

Os lábios dele então estavam sobre os seus, numa carícia quase ínfima. Tenten sentiu a respiração quente contra a face e a boca foi entreaberta para senti-lo mais próximo. Não ofereceu resistência. Uma mão segurou sua nuca, mantendo-a perto o bastante para que não pudesse fugir. A língua a acariciou com vagareza e sensualidade, quase fazendo-a soltar um gemido. Um frêmito lhe corroeu as entranhas. Neji era abrasador, mas langoroso, como se quisesse prová-la, como se quisesse provocá-la. A mão que a segurava desceu para a cintura e ela suspirou ao deparar-se com a firmeza do toque.

Foi pressionada contra o carro e dedos quentes invadiram-lhe a blusa, escalando a lateral direita do corpo feminino. Tenten notou-os ásperos, mas desastrosamente perturbadores. Procurou se mexer, porém seus movimentos foram interceptados.

Logo a boca estranha não estava mais contra a sua. Percebeu o ar gelado batendo contra a sua face e viu-o distante. Neji sorria, seu sorriso de canto irresistível.

- Apenas para que você tenha um bom dia - explicou. - Divirta-se.

Quando ele se foi, Tenten permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

-

- _Muito bem _- a voz de Ino estava era constantemente interrompida pelos chiados constantes. - _Sakura me disse que você e o "Senhor Perfeição" se entenderam perfeitamente, não é mesmo? Típico, considerando que ele pode ser um gentleman, mesmo sendo às vezes um grosso._

- Não vá me dizer que já passou pela experiência de ter um encontro com o Hyuuga - Tenten suspirou. - Típico. Sakura apresenta os bons partidos para todas as amigas solteiras.

Pôde ouvir a risada da loira do outro lado da linha.

- _Não. Nós apenas nos conhecemos num destes jantares chatos que o Uchiha dá. Você sabe como Sakura gosta de convidar sempre alguém para ter como apoio nos momentos difíceis. E, acredite, é uma surpresa que você tenha conseguido fazer Neji dar um sorriso. Eu poderia ter acabado com o meu estoque de piadas sem obter sucesso._

- Não seja dramática - rodou os orbes. - Não é assim tão difícil satisfazê-lo. O Hyuuga apenas tem humor inteligente. E um tanto quanto negro - sorriu às lembranças, escorando-se na guarda da mesa. - Foi fácil atingir tais intentos. Você sabe como eu sou.

- _Sim, eu sei _- Ino riu novamente. - _Estou voltando para Tóquio hoje. O que você me diz de sairmos amanhã à noite? Tenho algumas novidades para contar. E Temari mal vai acreditar na peça que consegui neste Natal _- uma nova interferência cortou suas palavras seguintes. - _O sinal está péssimo, _amour- disse. - _Ligo para você quando descer do avião. Mantenha-se perto de um telefone._

- Está bem, está bem. Cuide-se.

- _Não é exatamente eu quem precisa se cuidar, não é? Um beijo para você._

- Outro - e desligaram.

-

¹Arata: significa Doce. Arata Tenten, numa tradução literal, seria o mesmo que dizer "Doce Tenten".

-

**N/A: **Então, como prometido, aqui vai o segundo capítulo da perfeita fanfic de Natal :3 Está sendo bastante divertida escrever. Tive diversas inspirações. É algo inovador para os meus padrões, considerando que até agora só escrevi, bem dizendo, fics no universo original de Naruto. E eu fiquei tentada a pôr mais ação na fic, considerando que a Tenten é policial e tudo, mas acho que essa fica pra próxima. Não será grande, então pode estar fadada ao final mesmo no próximo capítulo. Talvez no quarto, se eu sentir que faltou alguma coisa ou dá pra acrescentar algo! Mas é isso aí, de quatro não passa.

Quanto aos reviews, realmente obrigada! Não posso descrever em palavras a satisfação que sinto com a reação de vocês. Gostei MUITO de todos os reviews e peço desculpas por não poder respondê-los pessoalmente. Vocês sabem os motivos... enfim, não tenho previsão para a postagem do próximo. Estou na praia agora, mas meu namorado é o tipo de cara que tem por lema a "vida saudável" e eu não tenho muito tempo para escrever. Estou concluindo o capítulo de Os Deuses agora e preciso terminar os ajustes no capítulo de A Cor da Noite, como foi prometido que eu postaria há... sei lá, semanas? O capítulo ficou um pouco pesado, então estou num impasse.

E uma coisa me aborrece profundamente neste momento em específico, eu postei ainda hoje uma one Ino/Kiba, resposta a um desafio e tal, e, Gosh, nem UM review, embora tenha mais de 100 hits. Pessoas, vocês estão ficando demasiadamente sedentárias! Tem gente que adiciona ao alert, aos favoritos e nem manda um alô. Frustrante isso. Então, se você leu esta nota até o final, passe lá, na minha fofa A Temperamental, e dê a sua contribuição para deixar uma autora feliz, okay? Não custa :3 Por favor.

Finalmente... adeus! Deixem REVIEEEEEEWS. Quanto mais, melhor! E continuem acompanhando!!!


	3. A Mulher Perfeita

**Capítulo Três: **_A Mulher Perfeita_

-

Eram quase duas da manhã quando o telefone tocou. Era o seu celular, o que a morena deixava ligado apenas para chamadas urgentes - ou quando não se esquecia de carregá-lo. Não costumava atender o número residencial, apenas por uma pura e simples questão de comodidade. O aparelho ficava um tanto quanto longe do alcance do seu braço caso estivesse na cama, onde ela agora estava, e não lhe agradava em demasiado a idéia de precisar se esticar apenas para ouvir más notícias. Afinal, ninguém lhe ligava para contar que estava noiva ou esperando um bebê ou que ganhara na loteria. Tenten estava certa de que as chamadas telefônicas serviam apenas para atrapalhar sonos merecidos. E até aquele momento tudo se comprovara verdade.

Com um gemido, sonolenta, enfiou a mão debaixo do travesseiro, tirando de lá o telefone. O visor brilhava e a música insistente e aborrecida soava cada vez com mais força, como se fosse uma bomba relógio preste a explodir. "_Sakurinha-babie_" dizia. Fora a própria que adicionara o seu número no chip, o que não deixava a Arata surpresa em relação à nomeação que dera a si mesma. Sakura tinha a capacidade de ser (ou parecer) absoluta e completamente feliz, não importasse a situação - o que certamente fazia jus àquele "Sakurinha-babie" terrível.

Assim, nem um pouco bem-humorada, é fato, apertou o botão para aceitar a chamada e se preparou para o que tivesse de vir.

- _Tenten!_ - havia tal alívio impresso nas palavras da Uchiha que Tenten pôde notá-lo mesmo narcotizada pelo torpor. - _Eu sei que é tarde, flor, e perdão por ligar assim, de repente. Você faz milhões de plantões e deve ser um_ _aborrecido e maçante trabalho lidar com amigas tão dependentes, mas eu realmente, realmente precisava falar com alguém _- então sua voz estava rouca, nada típico de Sakura, e a outra soube que a amiga estava chorando. As lágrimas dela poderiam passar despercebidas a qualquer um que não estivesse com os olhos focados no seu rosto. Era silenciosa na dor.

- Não, estou bem. Está tudo bem - garantiu. Apoiou o cotovelo sobre a cama, sustentando o tronco, e passou a mão pelos olhos para afastar a sonolência. Voltou os orbes para o relógio, constatando que faltavam apenas quatro horas para que precisasse estar no trabalho novamente. - O que aconteceu? Diga-me o que houve. É alguma das crianças ou...

- _Eu vou me separar, Tenten_ - a mulher interrompeu-a antes que tivesse a chance de articular as rápidas hipóteses que corriam a sua mente.

Houve um longo e pesado minuto de silêncio entre elas, em que a sensação de absoluta surpresa dominou todos os poros do corpo semi-acordado da morena. Podia escutar o ruído longínquo ocasionado pela respiração falha de Sakura, nenhum soluço, embora Tenten soubesse que as lágrimas estavam lá, correndo e correndo.

- Oh - não conseguiu articular outra coisa. Não era boa em palavras de consolo e não se sentia à vontade com a situação - ou familiarizada, é o que ela preferia pensar. Uma separação entre os Uchiha era algo em que não era capaz de imaginar, mesmo que fizesse esforço. Durante anos a amiga lutara para manter aquele casamento vivo e saudável. Fora obrigada a se deparar com a expressão decepcionada cada vez que Sasuke viajava numa data importante ou quando apenas as esquecia e Sakura suportara a tudo, ao esquecimento, ao trabalho incessante, à solidão. Suportara tudo, absolutamente tudo até aquele momento. - E ele já sabe? - Sasuke não fazia o tipo de homem que aceitaria um divórcio com tanta facilidade, considerando a sua reputação.

- _Sasuke está viajando _- a voz da Uchiha estava abafada. Então houve um barulho alto. - _Está tudo bem, neném. Volte para a cama, Momo. É só uma chuva. Espere um instante, Tenten - _Momo, a caçula, era, assim como o irmão mais velho, idêntica ao pai, exceto pela personalidade expansiva e assustadiça. - _Desculpe - _disse quando retornou, instantes depois. - _Momo tem problemas para dormir em tempestades _- existia uma delicadeza indiscutível em se tratando da menina. - _Hoje recebi uma ligação na secretária eletrônica. Era uma mulher. Tenten... acho que Sasuke está me traindo._

- Não. Você apenas se enganou - negar foi o seu primeiro reflexo. A morena esfregou o rosto com força. - Sasuke não trairia você. É a melhor mãe e esposa da cidade. Por que diabos ele trocaria isso, trocaria _você_ por outra qualquer? Uma secretária, uma fracassada! Não, meu bem. Você apenas deve ter se enganado - repetiu, soando gentil.

- _Eu não me enganei! _- ela estava com raiva. - _Ela dizia "sinto saudades, garotão"_. _Pelo amor de Deus, Tenten, _- pôde ouvir um soluço. - _f-faz mais de três me-meses que Sasuke não me procura. A princípio eu achei que ele apenas estava com a cabeça f-focada demais no trabalho, mas então... depois disso, a que outra conclusão eu posso chegar? "Sinto saudades, garotão"? Maldito seja _- Sakura nunca xingava, não importasse o quê. - _Maldito seja aquele bastardo, Tenten! _

- O que você vai fazer agora? - a Arata perguntou, porque não sabia mais o quê questionar. As provas estavam lá, afinal.

- _Vou deixá-lo - _embora existisse imensurável dor, também havia muita certeza na voz da mulher. Ela era inflexível em suas decisões, uma característica muito forte - e não muito boa, às vezes. - _Vou esperá-lo voltar. Ele chega hoje à tarde. Pedirei o divórcio. Posso suportar todo o tipo de coisa escabrosa, menos saber que o meu marido está procurando prostitutas por aí para se satisfazer._

Quando a amiga desligou, cerca de dez minutos depois, novamente interrompida pela filha, Tenten tentou retornar ao sono cortado, mas não pôde fazê-lo. Sua mente estava muito desperta após aquela conversa. Temia por Sakura. Não conhecia o marido da mesma o bastante, porém sabia que ele não aceitaria pacificamente uma separação. Havia muito em jogo: o nome da sua empresa, o nome da sua família. Sakura era mais do que uma esposa, Sakura deveria servir como anfitriã e como item de exposição. Ela não estava naquele meio apenas para suprir os desejos sexuais de um homem, mas para glorificá-lo. Se algum dia o moreno tornasse a se casar novamente, tinha a plena certeza de que a mulher escolhida não teria a classe, o requinte, as mãos mágicas, a afabilidade, a dispendiosidade da mãe dos seus filhos.

Não era exatamente pelo futuro de Sasuke que ela receava, entretanto. Caso aquele divórcio se confirmasse (o que ela não gostaria de considerar), levando em conta a posição da Uchiha, seria difícil que a mesma conseguisse a guarda de Akira e Momo. Ela não trabalhava, era sustentada pelo marido, e, com a influência do mesmo, não importasse o quanto lutasse, ele não lhe permitiria ficar com as crianças. Além do quê, tudo que Sakura tinha estava ali, naquele relacionamento. Não tinha uma casa ou bens ou dinheiro líquido. E, se a morena bem se recordava, a amiga não casara com divisão de bens, porque Fugaku e Mikoto foram absolutamente contra. Ou seja, não haveria _nada _em que Sakura poderia se apoiar caso deixasse Uchiha Sasuke.

Aqueles pensamentos a perturbaram. Ino vivia por sua própria conta e risco, assim como ela própria, e Temari possuía um negócio bastante rentável. Porém Sakura tinha poucos parentes vivos, nenhum primo, uns dois tios distantes e a mãe viúva. Abandonou a faculdade de Medicina quando conheceu o atual esposo e desde então só tem se ocupado com eventos beneficentes e festas estúpidas. Não havia futuro no mercado de trabalho para alguém sem qualquer tipo de experiência.

Lançou uma rápida mirada no relógio: 2h35min. Não era um horário nada acessível, constatou. Ainda assim, foi direto à agenda do seu celular. Lá estava: o número de Neji, o melhor e principal advogado das empresas Uchiha. Tenten sabia que não poderia obter respostas com alguém melhor.

O número tocou cinco vezes antes que fosse atendida.

- _Hyuuga - _ele estava sonolento, isso era perceptível. Não o culpava, contudo. Era apenas ela que se tornara uma desajustada a respeito dos horários depois de todos aqueles anos num serviço inconstante. Uma vez acordada, tinha considerável dificuldade para tornar a dormir, às vezes.

- Se Sakura e Sasuke se separarem, em porcentagem, quais são as chances de ele deixá-la com as crianças?

- _Pouquíssimas, penso eu - _o Hyuuga respondeu com considerável rapidez. Sequer indagou a procedência da chamada. Tenten sabia que não era inesquecível, mas, analisando as opções, não lhe parecia que alguém ligaria, uma mulher, no caso, àquela hora para Neji além dela. - _Sasuke não é o tipo de homem que gosta de ter regras ou horários. Faz tudo na hora em que quer fazer e isso com certeza se aplica a estar com os filhos - _houve silêncio. Ela escutou um bocejo. - _Mas por que você quer saber isso? Achei que Sasuke estivesse fora do país._

- Não sou aprazível ao seu sono, não é mesmo? - Tenten deu um pequeno sorriso, ignorando a pergunta anterior. Não estava certa de que lado o moreno estaria quando soubesse do caso e não era mesmo um problema seu. - Desde que me conheceu, duvido muito que tenha dormido bem. Desculpe por isso, por te ligar às duas da madrugada, digo - tornou a deitar-se sobre o travesseiro. - E por impedi-lo de ter as suas habituais oito horas de descanso. É que apenas eu estou com insônia. Seria muito promíscuo para as suas irmãs se eu fosse visitá-lo com o meu ridículo pijama?

Neji soltou um riso curto, um tanto quanto sarcástico.

- _Nada que elas não possam superar. Em quanto tempo você chega aqui?_

- Em menos de meia hora. Vou apenas procurar umas roupas decentes.

- _Você pode vir nua, no que depender de mim._

Por um curto instante, ela se percebeu surpresa. Não era um comentário que um homem distinto como Neji, da maneira como se apresentara até então, normalmente faria. Mas, pensou no instante seguinte, não era em todos os dias que telefonava e se oferecia para visitar um completo estranho. Um charmoso estranho, porém estranho. Não sabiam ainda o suficiente um do outro para se permitirem certas intimidades. Como aquela, pensou, irônica.

Agora já estava feito, foi o que acabou por concluir. E não se arrependia, tampouco. Por isso riu, uma deliciosa e saborosa gargalhada. Era bom manter uma constância temperamental. De todos os modos, não era como se ele estivesse falando sério. Podia identificar uma verdade falseta naquele timbre belicoso, entretanto nada perturbadoramente profundo. Porque, afinal, ninguém podia ser profundo, ora essa, às duas e meia da madrugada. Não é o tipo de habilidade com que se desperta forçosamente. Os humanos são mais tendenciosos ao mau-humor, o que a fazia perceber da sorte de não ter sido simplesmente xingada e ter tido até a sua décima primeira geração ofendida.

- Esse é um estado que pode ser arranjado - disse, travessa. Jogou a coberta de lado, tirando os pés da cama. - Preciso de roupas para ir trabalhar, não para exibi-las para você. E não se preocupe em vestir trajes formais. Eu apenas pretendo cobrar a estadia gratuita na minha humilde residência. Mas não vou dormir no seu quarto de hóspedes.

- _Eu vou livrar o meu quarto dos pôsteres de mulheres nuas _- ela explodiu num riso frenético após escutá-lo. - _Até logo mais, Ten _- e Neji desligou.

A morena falava sério quanto a apresentá-lo ao seu pijama mais cretino. Era um velho e puído que tinha desde que completara dezoito anos, uma enorme camiseta de mangas compridas de um time de basquete qualquer, um presente de um amigo ao seu pai, que o rechaçara por completo. Havia a imagem de um leão e a frase, em letras garrafais, "I'm the predator", o que certamente não fazia o feitio do velho Bunta. Tampouco o dela, se assim fosse considerar. 

Escovou os dentes, jogando uma água no rosto logo depois, e saiu pela casa em busca do seu sobretudo branco, que àquela altura já havia sido levado para a lavanderia, seu par de luvas mais quentes, uma touca e as botas com estofamento interior de lã pura. Não era uma combinação demasiadamente _fashion_, mas suficientemente confortável, obrigada.

Enfiando as chaves da casa e algumas vestes dentro de uma mochila, dirigiu-se à saída da casa. Pegou o coldre e a arma que usava em serviço antes de chavear a porta e adentrar no Hachi-Roku. O trânsito era nulo àquela hora da madrugada. Pôde chegar em frente aos grandes muros da residência Hyuuga em menos de quinze minutos, dirigindo numa velocidade considerável, porque, mesmo que estivesse com pressa, nunca quebraria a lei. Os cães de Neji foram atraídos pelos seus faróis altos e se aproximaram em instantes, passando a latir muito alto. Foi então que os portões se abriram.

Começara a nevar. Eram flocos pequenos, minúsculos pontos brancos na escuridão da noite. O vento forte arrastava-os para longe. A temperatura estava estupidamente baixa, o que a fazia amaldiçoar o simples fato de que teria de ir trabalhar debaixo do frio esfuziante. O aquecedor do automóvel estava ligado no máximo. Ainda assim, ela continuava a se sentir bem e aquecida dentro de toda aquela lã, o que não deveria acontecer se o seu carro fosse de última geração e seu aquecedor, um tanto quanto mais novo.

O moreno já estava a esperando no último degrau das escadarias quando estacionou o Hachi-Roku e desceu. Ele usava calças de moletom e uma camiseta branca simples.

Não parecia nada assonorentado, embora estivesse dormindo há pouco. Não havia traço de riso em seu rosto, mas existia um ar de malícia bailando nos orbes claros enquanto a via subir a escada com rapidez, xingando baixinho pela brisa cortante. As bochechas femininas estavam coradas pelo atrito do ar, assim como o nariz.

- Boa noite - cumprimentou-a, educado.

- O diabo - reiterou Tenten, ofegante. Esfregou os braços. - Está um frio de rachar aqui e você só está com isso - apontou para as vestimentas dele com incredulidade, movendo a cabeça.

- Não sou tão suscetível quanto você - Neji deu um pequeno sorriso torto. - Venha, vamos entrando. Eu preparei um café bem quente. Logo que puser os pés no hall, quererá se livrar de todo esse emaranhado de roupas. O aquecedor do seu carro está quebrado? Podia ter ido buscá-la, se houvesse me pedido - deu-lhe as costas, a caminho da direção das portas duplas, as quais logo abriu.

A temperatura dentro da residência estava alta. Perto dos quinze ou dezoito graus, ela não saberia dizer. O suficiente, entretanto, para fazê-la suar. Soltou um suspiro de pura satisfação ao se perceber finalmente perto de ser aquecida, depois de ter experimentado todas as roupas do seu armário à procura de um pouco de quentura.

Com a ajuda dele, livrou-se do sobretudo, o qual o Hyuuga pendurou no cabideiro. Era uma sorte que suas pernas estivessem depiladas. Tenten só cuidava da depilação quando os pêlos já atingiam o seu limite crítico, mas havia sido obrigada a removê-los com cera para a grande noite de Natal na casa dos Uchiha e eles não haviam começado a crescer até então. Agradecia por isso agora. Por mais rudimentar que fosse o seu estilo, não gostaria de ser taxada como uma neandertal. E admitia que a sua roupa de dormir não era a mais atraente.

Ignorando aquelas considerações inúteis, entregou-lhe também as luvas e a touca, que Neji agarrou com um pequeno ar de riso.

- É um lema muito interessante - tinha, porém, os olhos postos sobre a frase impressa na camisa que ela usava. - Eu estava meio que a imaginando como a presa.

- Tudo depende do ponto de vista e do interesse dos envolvidos, creio eu. Se formos considerar as opções, porém, ser um predador é muito mais aprazível e agradável - Tenten ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto um tanto quanto divertido. - E eu prefiro não fazer comentários a respeito da minha indumentária e partir direto para a parte do delicioso café queimante - desconversou, ansiosa por sair do tópico que levava à sua roupa ridícula.

- É claro - ele fez um ruído de concordância, apontando para as escadas que levavam ao segundo andar. - Vamos subir. Deixei o bule e as xícaras no meu quarto. Ele está suficientemente arranjado para que você possa visitá-lo - ironizou, esperando-a principiar a andar para segui-la.

- Não se preocupe, eu não sou muito exigente - a morena zombou, tirando os cabelos da frente do rosto. - E nem poderia, com uma casa desarrumada como a minha, não é mesmo?

Cerca de uma ou uma hora e meia depois, enquanto tomava uma xícara de café fumegante, concluiu que não era difícil conviver com Neji. Ao contrário, pois ele era um perfeito anfitrião, uma ótima companhia e não fazia perguntas desnecessárias. Todo o seu quarto, que tinha uma decoração simples e sóbria, em cores mogno e branco, fomentava aquele perfume agradável que exalava do corpo pálido e Tenten sabia que não teria dificuldade nenhuma em viciar-se nele se acabasse por se permitir tamanho luxo.

A temperatura no cômodo estava mais fria do que no resto da casa, o que lhe dava a chance única de se enrolar nas cobertas enquanto assistia a Frankenstein, um clássico em preto e branco, na televisão. Uma vez acordado e após algum tempo de conversa, o Hyuuga pedira licença para aproveitar o silêncio e revisar um contrato trazido para casa, de modo que ela não precisava se sentir na obrigação de manter um diálogo. O filme, original em inglês, estava muito baixo, de modo que ela mal poderia escutar as vozes dos personagens. Apenas acompanhava a legenda, os orbes fixos. Adorava clássicos, a começar por modelos antigos de carros.

A cama do moreno era macia e com lençóis cheirando a amaciante. Com aqueles pensamentos até certo ponto analíticos, mal se apercebeu quando pegou no sono. Ela sentiu que apenas fechou os orbes por um curto instante e tudo ficou graciosamente escuro.

Acordou com um sussurro.

- É ela - alguém dizia, uma moça, numa voz melódica e segura. Tenten não conseguiu se ambientar até instantes depois, quando ouviu um novo comentário e pôde enfim reconhecer a firmeza de Hanabi, a caçula Hyuuga. - É uma policial. O irmão disse que ama do perfume dela. Não exatamente com esse verbo - houve uma pequena pausa, na qual a Arata suspirou baixo, ainda sonolenta. - Eu _meio_ que gostei dela... é melhor que Aeka.

- Shiii, Hanabi - então outra pessoa falou. Era também do sexo feminino, mas o seu tom era mais agudo. - Nós não queremos, acordá-la, não é mesmo? Neji-_nii_ nos instruiu a não perturbá-la.

- Que seja. Você precisava conhecê-la, _não é mesmo_? Já que foge quando ela está acordada, o mínimo que pode fazer é espiá-la enquanto dorme!

Logo elas se foram e Tenten pôde enfim abrir os olhos. Bocejou, espreguiçando-se. Estava espalhada na cama de Neji, coberta até o pescoço, e podia sentir o aroma do Hyuuga em cada parte de si, como se houvesse sido dominada. O torpor a abandonou pouco a pouco, até que pôs os olhos sobre o relógio. Eram oito da manhã, constatou, surpresa. Girando os orbes em torno do cômodo, constatou que o Hyuuga não mais estava lá e não havia qualquer traço da sua existência, não soubesse ela que adormecera em sua casa.

Toda a bagunça que havia era dela própria: os sapatos jogados, a mochila semi-aberta sobre a poltrona, o celular abandonado no chão. A televisão estava desligada, não mais lá havia as xícaras e o bule de café fumegante e todos os papéis de contratos e processos que antes residiam sobre a escrivaninha agora haviam sumido.

Soltou um praguejo ao perceber que estava atrasada. Pulou da cama e correu na direção do banheiro contíguo ao quarto ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava da camiseta e das meias e peças íntimas. Quando girou a torneira, a água despencou da ducha já quente, o completo oposto do chuveiro da sua casa, e Tenten se enfiou sobre ela molhando os cabelos e procurando se ensaboar ao mesmo tempo em que amaldiçoava sua própria sorte. Era a terceira vez que chegaria atrasada naquele mês. No pelotão, havia aquela que eles denominaram como a regra do Péssimo Par: mais de dois atrasos em um período de quatro semanas e ganharia um par de horas extras pelo triplo.

Naruto nunca os perdoava. Embora fosse explosivo e com terríveis hábitos de trabalho, como trabalhar enquanto comia ramen e fingir revisar documentos debaixo da mesa (tudo o que eles sabiam é que aquele era um hábito adquirido com o seu irmão mais novo, que se escondia para fazer o dever de casa), era espetacular no comando e extremamente rígido. Assim, estava óbvio que naquele domingo precisaria trabalhar até perto das 21h - e não poderia adiar ou trocar o turno ou o que fosse.

Chegou esbaforida à delegacia. Kurenai, que estava entretida no telefone, ergueu os olhos ao vê-la entrar e cobriu o bocal do aparelho para se dirigir a morena.

- Péssimo dia para se atrasar, Tenten - sussurrou, vendo-a se livrar do sobretudo e das luvas. - Houve um assassinato nesta madrugada. E parece que foi de um figurão da política. Morreu na própria sala com uma facada no estômago. Até agora não temos a menor pista.

A Arata praguejou alto, caminhando a passos apressados para a sua sala. Passou por Kiba pelo caminho, que a cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Antes que alcançasse o umbral da porta, contudo, ouviu a voz retumbante, furiosa do seu chefe e soube que estava numa enrascada. As bochechas de Naruto estavam vermelhas, sinal óbvio da sua fúria, e ele avançava na direção dela como se fosse um leão preste a abater sua presa. Era um terrível azar que a fazia chegar atrasada sempre nos dias em que ocorriam fatos importantes.

- Você está numa _enrascada_, policial - o loiro leu perfeitamente os seus pensamentos. - Pegue a sua arma e uma viatura e vá até o local do crime. Nós temos alguns possíveis suspeitos. Anko e Ibiki já estão lá. Descobrimos que a vítima comprava drogas de um idiota do subúrbio. O cara já foi preso duas vezes - enfiou uma pasta na mão da mulher. - O grupo de perícia está avaliando a maldita casa e o maldito corpo agora. Dê uma passada para ver como nossos agentes estão indo e depois vá atrás do distribuidor e o traga para nós. Tem um mandato de prisão por aí - e fez um gesto de desprezo na direção da pasta que entregara. - _E não se demore_! - sibilou, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para a sua sala.

Aquele tinha _tudo _para ser um péssimo dia. E certamente o foi.

Eram quatro da madrugada quando enfim pôde retornar para casa. Havia sete chamadas não atendidas no seu celular. Inoue, a secretária do período noturno, falara que Hyuuga Neji ligara uma vez perto das dez e Ino duas. No dia seguinte estaria encarregada apenas do turno da tarde, uma vez que o caso oficialmente era de Anko e Ibiki, a dupla mestra, e Tenten estava com uma terrível dor no braço, ocasionada pela resistência do suspeito em acompanhá-la.

Deixou as chaves da casa e do automóvel, assim como a arma e o coldre, sobre o mesmo armário em que as deixava todos os dias. Pendurou o casaco no cabideiro, abandonou as botas perto da porta e jogou a mochila sobre o sofá da sala. Sabia que precisava de um banho, mas estava cansada demais para fazer o que fosse.

Ainda com as roupas do corpo, se deitou sobre a cama desarrumada e puxou os cobertores para cima da cabeça. Adormeceu instantes depois.

A campainha soava com insistência. A princípio, escutou-a como se estivesse à distância, longe demais para ser notada. Então foi ficando mais nítido, até que a arrancou do seu torpor. Abriu os olhos, sonolenta, e se levantou, praguejando um pouco. A pessoa do outro lado da porta estava seriamente impaciente, a considerar pela persistência.

- O quê, danação!? - gritou assim que girou a maçaneta, sem nem ao menos se preocupar com quem quer que a estivesse esperando.

- Não pragueje desta maneira, mocinha! - Ino passou por ela, adentrando o hall sem que precisasse ser convidada. Seus passos eram suaves, mas apressados, e os cabelos dourados ondulavam às suas costas conforme se mexia. - Oh, Deus - soltou, dramática, ao vislumbrar o estado da sala de estar da morena. - Como você _consegue _viver aqui? - questionou, logo fazendo um gesto de desprezo. - Bem, isso não importa agora. Se vista. Nós precisamos sair - virou-se para olhá-la.

Tenten soltou um muxoxo, coçando os olhos enquanto fechava a porta. Seus músculos doíam. Certamente, seu braço agora estava roxo. Não deviam nem ser dez horas da manhã, estava frio lá fora e embora estivesse faminta, sabia que não existia nada comestível nos armários da cozinha. Ah, e Naruto estava furioso com ela. _Ainda_, é claro.

Vendo a morena caminhar a passos preguiçosos na direção do dormitório, a outra franziu o cenho, um pouco aborrecida.

- Tenten, isso é sério - disse, e não existia nem uma fagulha de sarcasmo em sua voz. - Ainda não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas Sakura sofreu um acidente na noite passada.

- Mas que...! - disparou a Arata, parando de andar para que pudesse fitá-la. Balançou a cabeça, incrédula. - Você está brincando.

- Não, infelizmente eu não estou - reiterou Ino, abrindo a mochila abandonada sobre o sofá e virando a muda de roupas sobre o tapete. - Ligaram para a Sra. Haruno durante a madrugada. Aparentemente, a Sakurinha-babie sofreu um acidente de automóvel enquanto se dirigia à casa da mãe. Os policiais foram acionados, mas acho que não eram do seu posto. Disseram que um carro ultrapassou o sinal vermelho e bateu na porta do motorista a uma velocidade absurda - caminhou pela sala, pondo as chaves, a arma e o coldre dentro da bolsa.

- Porra - balbuciou Tenten, enfiando a mão por entre os cabelos desgrenhados, ainda chocada pela descoberta. - Preciso tomar um banho rápido antes de irmos - correu para o quarto, abrindo o roupeiro e pegando calças jeans e um blusão quente.

Eram perto das onze da manhã quando chegaram ao hospital. Sasuke estava lá, assim como a Senhora Haruno e Temari e amigos de Sakura, incluindo Neji, o qual a cumprimentou com um sério aceno de cabeça, considerando a gravidade da situação em que se encontravam. O Uchiha parecia abatido, os ombros curvados, e usava um terno sem gravata. Estava sentado numa das confortáveis poltronas da sala de espera, assim como tantos outros parentes de feridos, e tinha o rosto afundado nas mãos. Ao seu lado estava Temari, fumando descontroladamente, e Shikamaru.

Cumprimentando a todos, elas se sentaram, obtendo notícias por intermédio da mãe da Uchiha. Sakura estava sendo operada naquele momento e eles não haviam tido notícias relevantes desde que fora levada para a sala de cirurgia, há cerca de quatro horas. A senhora se mostrava calma, embora os dedos tremessem, e tratou de manter um diálogo cordial com Ino, numa tentativa de distrair a cabeça. A Arata sabia o quanto aquilo era difícil. Sentira-se da mesma maneira quando seu pai tivera de ser internado após um princípio de infarto, há dois anos.

Nenhum deles, exceto Sasuke, sabia o que de fato desencadeara aquele acidente terrível. E o homem não parecia tentado a explicar qualquer coisa, uma vez que não pronunciara uma palavra durante todo o tempo que se passou.

O cômodo estava num absoluto e desconfortável silêncio quando o celular de Tenten tocou. Já passava do meio dia.

- Tenten falando - soltou, assim que atendeu.

- _O que quer que você esteja fazendo, deixe para lá e venha agora para a central - _a voz de Naruto estava frenética. - _Eu não sei que maldita porra está havendo nesta cidade esta semana, mas uma garota famosa de pequeno porte, essas estrelinhas casadas com figurões, foi assassinada do mesmo jeito que o velho Mitsumasa de anteontem. Nós acreditamos que seja um serial killer. E dessa vez deixou uma pista, que foi pra análise. _

- Mas que diabo - ela praguejou, coçando a cabeça. - Eu... - hesitou. - Bem, eu acho que estou indo praí então - soltou um suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos. - Em menos de meia hora estou na Central.

- _Bom. E passa numa cafeteria pra me comprar um café - _e o Uzumaki desligou.

Após uma despedida rápida e promessas de receber notícias assim que Sakura estivesse estabilizada, Tenten partiu. Ela particularmente não gostava de casos com seriais killers. Todos que prendera (o que não eram mais que sete naqueles anos de serviço), ou aqueles dos quais escutara histórias na academia, tinham sérios distúrbios psicológicos. E se o eram de algum modo inteligentes, eram absolutamente perturbados noutro quesito.

Ela passou um terrível e torturante mês trabalhando no caso, quase sem ir para a casa, seguindo pistas incessantes, tentando evitar mortes aparentemente impossíveis de serem evitadas, privada de toda a privacidade, o conforto, até mesmo um pouco da lucidez. Assassinatos em seqüência mexiam com o psicológico de qualquer policial. Embora não estivesse no campo de ação, encarregada da investigação (o que, se lhe perguntassem, era um árduo trabalho), as fotos das vítimas a faziam se sentir desanimada, às vezes sufocada. Anko, Ibiki, Kiba e Genma, um recém transferido, estiveram preste a capturar o sujeito por quatro vezes, acabando por perdê-lo por um deslize ou algum contratempo, ou mesmo pela exímia capacidade do assassino de se ocultar.

Ao todo haviam sido sete alvos e sete mortos, com períodos de tempo mínimos, como 48h, depois alguns dias, nunca mais que duas semanas. A mídia estava frenética. A Central de Polícia era constantemente transformada num circo com tantos repórteres e Naruto andava cada dia mais rabugento mediante as falhas do esquadrão.

Tudo o que vivenciou com Hyuuga Neji foi quase esquecido. Tenten teve tão pouco tempo para vê-lo que o mesmo praticamente abandonou a sua memória. Depois de três compromissos adiados, e pedidos apressados de desculpas da Arata, o moreno acabara por se distanciar. Ela sabia que a culpa era sua, porém nada podia fazer, considerando a importância daquele caso. Não servia à polícia apenas pelo salário, mas para ajudar e proteger aqueles que o mereciam.

Quanto à Uchiha, pôde vê-la apenas uma vez. A amiga estava lúcida, entretanto abatida. Havia quebrado o braço e a perna direita, que haviam sido atingidos na colisão. Tinha escoriações pelo rosto e um terrível corte no lábio. A cirurgia fora para remover um pedaço de ferro retorcido que perfurara o crânio e era uma sorte que não houvesse entrado em coma ou tido seqüelas graves. Desde que despertara, após permanecer sedada por 72hrs após a operação, dissera não haver discutido o tópico separação com Sasuke.

- Na realidade - ela falou na ocasião, a voz baixa e cansada. - Ele parece ignorá-lo, acreditar que eu esqueci. Tem saído do horário pontualmente às dezoito e traz as crianças para me verem. Nós ficamos juntos até perto das vinte e três, quando ele as leva para casa. Nunca fica sozinho comigo. Sei que isso parece bom, que talvez ele tenha mudado, mas não é mais o bastante.

- Talvez Sasuke esteja arrependido - propôs. - Ele não parecia nada bem quando vim para o hospital na manhã da sua internação. Eu também não estaria, se soubesse ser o responsável pela quase morte da mãe dos meus filhos e esposa exemplar. Você sabe, Sakura, as pessoas eram às vezes. Isso pode acabar soando de extremo mau gosto, entretanto... você _sabe_, talvez o seu acidente tenha servido para fazê-lo despertar para a realidade.

- Não sei se posso lhe dar uma nova chance - a mulher tinha os olhos claros fixos nas próprias mãos pálidas. - Sasuke me disse coisas horríveis. E admitiu estar tendo um caso. Ele _admitiu_.

- Não vou pressionar você a se forçar a aceitá-lo de volta. Eu talvez não o aceitasse também - Tenten se pôs de pé. - Bem, eu preciso ir para o trabalho agora. Bom vê-la se recuperando, minha amiga - aproximou-se, postando um suave beijo sobre a sua testa. - Cuide-se e aproveite este tempo disponível para descansar e pensar sobre tudo isso.

Quando o serial killer finalmente foi pego, aquele que descobriram ser Reinaldo Piezzani Hidan, estrangeiro de boa família, todos os membros da polícia intensamente envolvidos no caso ganharam dispensa de dois dias. O ritmo intenso finalmente desacelerou. A opressão a abandonou e ela dormiu bem.

Dormiu doze horas seguidas. Acordou se sentindo elétrica. Eram ainda oito horas de uma manhã de sábado, mas Tenten se sentia disposta como há semanas não estivera. Saiu para correr, apesar do frio, e depois de tomar uma ducha, na volta, foi ao supermercado. Abasteceu os armários, tomou um bom café da manhã, limpou toda a louça da cozinha e levou a roupa suja à lavanderia. Arrumou o quarto e a sala e estava até se sentindo melhor após se livrar de toda a sujeira e bagunça.

Estava almoçando em frente à TV quando pensou em ligar para Neji.

- _Hyuuga_ - ele atendeu ao primeiro toque.

- Você vai me perdoar se eu disser "sinto muito, estive atolada em trabalho ingrato no último mês"?

- _Ten - _novamente, ela sentiu aquele comichão, aquele frio gostoso ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o seu nome com tanta intimidade. - _Estava me perguntando se algum dia a veria de novo _- Neji soltou um riso curto. - _Você é mesmo uma mulher de sorte. Eu acabei de ganhar de um cliente dois ingressos para um jogo de hóquei agora mesmo. _

- A confidência me faz crer que eu esteja sendo convidada - Tenten sorriu.

- _Passo para pegá-la às oito_.

- Sim. Eu estarei esperando.

O time para o qual eles foram torcer perdeu. O moreno não parecia muito preocupado com isso, porém. Os ingressos que conseguiram eram para as cadeiras especiais e durante todo o tempo ela se divertiu com o fanatismo dos torcedores, comendo pipoca e sorrindo para Neji. Sentira falta dele - percebeu isso assim que pôs os orbes escuros sobre os pérolas, que lhe sorriam, fugazes. Durante o percurso até o estádio, mantiveram um diálogo extremamente agradável.

A Arata lhe contou sobre a pressão do caso, os problemas que enfrentou, o cansaço, a falta de tempo, a maravilhosa faxina que fez naquela manhã e a respeito de como se sentia após ter a oportunidade de dormir por mais de seis horas. Ele não parecia muito tentado a falar sobre si próprio, de modo que ela não impôs ou fez perguntas.

Após o jogo, Neji a levou para jantar. Tenten estava bem vestida naquela noite. Após todo aquele tempo, não queria reafirmar a imagem desleixada que ostentava sempre ao deixar a delegacia. E dispunha de tempo o suficiente para escolher uma boa roupa, procurar por seus sapatos de salto perdidos e ensaiar uma maquilagem. Não importando a circunstância, o Hyuuga estava sempre impecavelmente vestido, o que era uma absoluta diferença entre eles. Não que ela desse demasiada atenção para aquele fato, mas ambos provinham de círculos sociais e classes econômicas diferentes. Por mais que alçasse um alto posto na Polícia de Tóquio, estava certa de que não teria um salário tão bom quanto o de um advogado renomado.

Estava com calças jeans, mas calças justas da última moda - um dos inúmeros presentes de Ino. Escolhera um suéter preto com detalhes em branco que combinava com os sapatos altos e de bico fino que calçava. Não estava deslumbrante ou inesquecível, porém agradável, o que era o suficiente.

O jantar havia acabado de chegar quando Neji principiou a falar sobre o seu serviço. Ele normalmente não parecia à vontade com isso e Tenten apreciou aquele gesto de confiança.

- E como foi a festa da Corp. Uchiha, há um mês? - perguntou a morena, levando o copo de vinho à boca. - Foi nesse dia que Sakura sofreu o acidente, não foi? Nós não falamos sobre isso, eu e ela, de modo que eu fiquei imaginando se tudo ocorreu na festa ou... - fez um maneio com a mão, indicando irrelevância.

- Os Uchiha não haviam chegado ainda. Eles nem ao menos compareceram. Sasuke ligou, me pedindo para ir ao hospital cerca de duas horas depois de terem se iniciado os grandes festejos - havia um ar de troça nas palavras do Hyuuga. - O anfitrião foi Kakashi, o vice-presidente. Não que alguém tenha se importado deveras, porque todos sabem que essa festa é uma bobagem completa. Alguns investidores sempre aparecem, mas em sua maioria os convidados são os internos. Quem dá bola para eles? A maioria não descobriu o acidente até sair em tablóides.

- Dei uma olhada em um desses jornais sensacionalistas na Central há duas semanas - Tenten estava distraída com a sua refeição. - Pela quantidade de porcarias que falam, você deve estar envolvido em um ou dois processos por difamação de imagem, não?

- Você está certa. Mas não é algo muito importante. Sempre há balburdia em situações como essa.

Ela ia responder qualquer coisa quando ouviu alguém chamar Neji. Era uma voz um pouco fina, afetada, ainda assim aprazível, que soava às suas costas, de modo que ela foi obrigada a se virar para enxergar o recém-chegado. Recém chegada, naquele caso, e uma recém chegada da elite.

Com os cabelos loiros caindo por sobre os ombros, era um perfeito espécime do sexo feminino. Usava um tailleur azul-escuro, uma bolsa no braço, uma aparência impecável. Os olhos eram parecidos com os do Hyuuga, com a diferença de tonalidade. Os daquela mulher eram mais escuros, maquilados com cuidado. A pele devia ser clara, mas estava morena. Um bronzeado artificial. Seu rosto estava rasgado num sorriso cínico, perceptível sem qualquer esforço. E ela mirou Tenten como se a mesma fosse uma baratinha infame que invade o seu território.

- Aeka - Neji soou frio. - O que faz na cidade? - perguntou, sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-la.

- Visitando, ora essa - ela soltou um riso suave. - Não imaginei que iria encontrá-lo por aqui - suas palavras pareciam serem absolutas mentiras. - Então - lançou um olhar curioso para a Arata, que voltara a prestar atenção em sua deliciosa lula. - não irá me apresentar à sua _amiga_?

- Ah, por favor, não perca tempo comigo - reiterou Tenten, novamente de costas para a outra, sacudindo a mão em descaso. Com os hashi, tornou a levar um sushi à boca. - Eu não gosto de fazer apresentações enquanto como - explicou, sabendo que os orbes claros femininos estavam cravados em suas costas. Jogou um olhar por cima do ombro. - Apenas finja que não estou aqui - sugeriu, tomando um gole de vinho.

Detestava aqueles tipos. Sendo Neji membro da nata, deveria conviver com vários deles, o que apenas a fazia ter pena do mesmo, pela sua falta de sorte. Nunca tivera paciência para ser simpática ou perder os poucos minutos do qual dispunha em apresentações falsas e conversas estúpidas.

Não importava quem era aquela visitante inoportuna, a Arata não gastaria com ela mais energia do que o necessário: nenhuma, ou seja. Não precisava confraternizar com quem certamente jamais tornaria a ver. E tinha a certeza, mais do que simples certeza, de que nunca mais quereria ver aquela Aeka ou qualquer outra Aeka que usasse roupas de grife e tivesse uma fala dissimulada. Já era ruim o bastante quando ia às festas Uchiha ou quando precisava lidar com os malditos economicamente favorecidos na Central.

- Oh - ela não pôde mirar a expressão de Aeka após a sua óbvia dispensa, mas pôde identificar o tom enojado em sua voz. - Você só pode estar brincando - e riu, como se não acreditasse que poderia haver no mundo ser tão mal-educado.

- Não, eu não estou - a Arata deu uma entonação frustrada e um pouco irritada às suas palavras. - Seja você quem for, pode voltar outra hora!

- Neji - ambas voltaram os orbes para o moreno, que se mantivera impassível. Tenten sabia que poderia estar arruinando todas as chances de um futuro relacionamento com Neji com aquela sua reação estúpida, mas também estava certa de que, se fosse repreendida, não valeria a pena o esforço. Não seria realmente uma perda. - Você permitirá que essa... essa _indigente_ _social _fale comigo desta maneira? - Aeka parecia chocada.

Tenten torceu o lábio àquela frase, assim como o Hyuuga pareceu irritado com aquele insulto gratuito. Ela não lhe deu chance, porém, de protestar. Estava habituada a agir por si mesma. Largou os hashi e se virou para encarar a mulher, apoiando o braço na guarda da cadeira.

- Indigente social - repetiu, séria. Era certamente menos ofensivo do que muitos xingamentos que recebera. Era um pouco... bem, era um pouco irônico e engraçado também. - Escuta aqui, sua _Barbie Malibu_¹, - estava calma, apesar de tudo. - é bom você ir andando e fingir que não nos conhece. Se tornar a se aproximar dessa mesa novamente ou enquanto eu estiver nela, te levo em cana, princesa.

- O quê? - a loira pareceu ter sido esbofeteada.

- Eu sou polícia - esclareceu, dando-lhe um sorrisinho sarcástico antes de se voltar novamente para a comida.

Após uma despedida seca e levemente apressada, Aeka se foi. Ela deveria estar se sentindo humilhada o suficiente por dezoito vidas, pensou a Arata, e com bastante sorte a odiaria para sempre e não mais se achegaria, achando que seria bem-vinda. Era, embora soubesse que aquele pensamento era errado, ótimo servir à lei naqueles casos. Livrava-se de várias situações e pessoas aborrecidas com apenas a mostra da sua insígnia.

Com essa aceitável conclusão, voltou o rosto para mirar Neji. O Hyuuga, que até então se mantivera sério de uma maneira desconfortável, agora a presenteava com um pequeno sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível, ainda assim o bastante para satisfazê-la.

- Parabéns - disse, um pouco divertido. - Você acabou de se livrar com maestria de uma visita indesejada.

- Hn, obrigada - Tenten encolheu os ombros, sem saber o que responder naquela situação. Não esperava ser bonificada. Não fora muito educada. - Quem diabos era aquela? - e apontou com os hashi, mesmo sabendo que era uma falta de educação, para cima do ombro, por onde a loira se fora.

- Hyuuga Aeka, minha ex-mulher - respondeu ele, calmamente.

- Oh - a morena parou o caminho que o arroz fazia até a sua boca na metade. - Ela agora deve pensar que você anda saindo com a ralé social da metrópole - riu, maliciosa. - Deveria escolher melhor as suas amizades, senhor Hyuuga.

- Tudo bem - reiterou Neji. - Acho que sobrevivo.

Era quase meia noite quando voltou para casa. Sentia-se um pouco embriaga pelo excesso de vinho, mas lúcida o bastante para não cometer nenhuma bobagem. Normalmente, Tenten era uma pessoa que evitava abusos. Conhecia os problemas que o álcool podia trazer era suficientemente responsável para evitá-lo. Aquela noite, entretanto, se permitira levar pelo clima aconchegante do restaurante e pelo garçom que não parava de encher o seu copo.

Desviou os orbes castanhos das luzes da rua assim que o confortável automóvel parou sem deslizar em frente a calçada da sua casa. Não haviam conversado durante o caminho, fora apenas uma rápida troca de palavras. Mas ela se sentia confortável. Bem, considerou, eram raras as vezes em que se sentia _des_confortável junto do Hyuuga.

Soltando o cinto de segurança, virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Você não quer entrar? - convidou, dando um sorriso preguiçoso. - Ainda não viu a minha casa em seu melhor estado - gracejou, curvando-se sobre o banco a fim de pegar a bolsa, que deixara na parte de trás do carro, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro logo depois.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

- Tenho uma conferência importante logo cedo - explicou em tom de quem pede desculpas. - Você irá trabalhar amanhã?

- Enfim, folga - a morena suspirou, ajeitando o suéter que se erguera com o movimento anterior. - Irei visitar a Sakura no período da manhã, na hora em que conseguir acordar, e estou livre pelo resto do dia. Tem mais algum par de ingressos, é? - riu, divertida.

- Vou viajar amanhã à noite. Vou deixar a empresa depois da uma. Posso passar na sua casa?

- Eu vou comprar alguma coisa para comermos - respondeu Tenten imediatamente. E então girou os orbes nas órbitas. - Uma bobagem bem saudável, já que é o que você gosta. Palavra de escoteira - ergueu a mão, zombadora. Logo que a baixou, bateu os cílios, num gesto não-intencional. - Boa noite, Neji - o nome dele saiu dos seus lábios corados como um suspiro.

O Hyuuga se aproximou, segurando-a pelo pescoço, e trouxe o rosto feminino de encontro ao seu. As bocas se encostaram com suavidade para instantes depois se permitirem partir ao intenso, perturbador e narcotizante contato. Ela não ofereceu a menor resistência. Apoiando-se sobre o peito dele, se permitiu ser arrastada até estarem com os corpos juntos o bastante para que pudesse sentir todo o calor agitador que exalava do corpo viril.

A pele de Neji era ardente e macia. De todos os homens com quem já estivera, jamais apreciara tanto o aroma que exalava deles. Obviamente, a boa higiene era fundamental, mas nunca um perfume atraíra tanto a sua atenção, não a capturara de modo que se sentisse embriagada - mesmo que não houvesse ingerido um grama de álcool.

Um suspiro subiu pela sua garganta, abandonando-a devagar. Foi como uma água para toda a brasa. A euforia aos poucos foi diminuindo, até que os lábios pararam de se mover, as línguas se aquietaram, e tudo o que restou foi aquela pressão instigadora, aquele resquício de beijo que a fazia ofegar. Sua respiração tocava a face pálida à sua frente de uma maneira desregulada, nada polida, e ela se permitiu abrir os olhos castanhos com vagareza, encontrando o belo par pérola queimante.

- Boa noite, Ten - a voz masculina era um sopro, rouca e macia, enquanto a soltava.

Tenten não teve a menor dificuldade para dormir. Ao contrário, pois o vinho e o beijo surpreendentemente abrasador de Neji serviram como um delicioso entorpecente que a levou ao mundo dos sonhos no exato instante em que pôs a cabeça e os cabelos desgrenhados, bagunçados por dedos que não eram seus, sobre o travesseiro.

Quando chegou ao hospital, na manhã seguinte, estava com um ótimo humor. Parou numa cafeteria para comprar um cappuccino antes de alcançar o estabelecimento e ainda tomava os últimos goles do mesmo quando, com suaves batidas, avisou a sua chegada e adentrou o quarto onde estava hospitalizada Sakura. A mulher já se encontrava desperta, assistindo ao noticiário na televisão. O cômodo possuía alguns brinquedos pelo chão, provavelmente obra dos filhos, e muitas flores e cartões e balões que lhe desejavam melhoras.

A Uchiha a recebeu com um meio sorriso cansado. Os ferimentos na face e principalmente o do lábio estavam praticamente cicatrizados. A beleza imaculada estava de volta àquele rosto claro de delirantes olhos verdes, com o único porém de haver um par de olheiras profundas que destoavam um instante só da velha imagem que tinha em mente.

Elas se abraçaram e conversaram banalidades. A enfermeira as interrompeu para trazer o desjejum da paciente e durante toda a refeição Tenten permaneceu ao seu lado, a ouvindo falar sobre as visitas cordiais que recebera, algumas de pessoas com quem nunca havia falado, e resmungar a respeito do telefonema _ganho_ - ela usara aquele mesmo verbo, irônica, como se quisesse demonstrar toda a honra que sentia por ouvir-lhes estimas de melhoras - dos pais de Sasuke, que eram sempre tão secos e distantes, o bastante para minar com toda a paciência que lhe restava. Praticamente todas as mulheres de amigos ou subordinados do marido vieram vê-la, mesmo aquelas que a detestavam.

- Conversei com Sasuke ontem - Sakura parecia frágil e cansada. Escorou-se no travesseiro. - Pedi o divórcio - deu um sorriso triste. - Ele não aceitou muito bem, como eu previa.

- E agora, o que irá fazer? - perguntou Tenten.

- Ainda não sei - a outra suspirou. - Neji prometeu me visitar daqui a alguns dias, quando voltar de viagem. Conversarei com ele sobre isso. Acho que definitivamente acabou, Tenten - havia pesar em suas palavras.

Todos sabiam que a mulher à sua frente amava o Uchiha. Era um amor fiel, esforçado e descomedido. Abandonara o sonho de ser médica por ele, o grande sonho que a acompanhara durante toda a sua infância e adolescência, aceitara ser relegada à reles posição de esposa e anfitriã de terríveis festas. Educara os seus filhos com primazia e adoração. Eram crianças adoráveis, inteligentes e, acima de tudo, educadas com quem quer que fosse.

A Arata não podia compreender - não _fazia sentido _- como Sasuke pudera traí-la. Mesmo que às vezes fosse um pouco fútil, ele jamais encontraria outra companheira como ela, que suportaria o seu humor, o seu serviço, aquela distância estúpida. E talvez fosse bom que aquilo houvesse acontecido, porque daquela maneira ele entenderia tudo o que os outros já sabiam.

- Vai ficar tudo certo, Sakura - agarrou a sua mão, acariciando-a. - Não importa o que aconteça, você sabe que eu e as garotas estaremos sempre do seu lado.

- Obrigada - agradeceu a Uchiha, sorrindo. - Eu estava pensando se você, Temari e Ino não poderiam vir na quarta-feira. Eu estou indo para casa. Estava pensando em fazer uma das nossas reuniões. Faz tempo que não ficamos juntas, não é? Já falei com a loira e ela disse que está tudo certo. Você pode avisar Temari?

- Claro - garantiu Tenten, rindo um pouco. - Será divertido. Aposto como aquela Yamanaka tem mil histórias para contar dos seus últimos desfiles.

Perto do meio-dia, ela se foi. Passou no mercado para comprar alguns sanduíches, suco natural e algumas porcarias alimentares. Quando chegou em casa, se espreguiçou, satisfeita, assim que pôs os olhos na sala de estar: ainda estava arrumada. Deixou as compras na cozinha e foi para o banheiro tomar um bom banho. Fazia frio na rua, de modo que a água quente a ajudaria a se aquecer. Ligou o aquecedor da residência no máximo.

Ainda estava com os cabelos embaraçados e só de roupão quando Neji chegou, pontualmente às treze horas e trinta minutos. Ela lançou um olhar chocado para o relógio, sem acreditar que houvera se passado tanto tempo. Deitara-se na cama por apenas uns segundinhos, preguiçosa. Não tinha a intenção de cochilar por mais de meia hora.

Saltando da cama, ouvindo um novo toque da campainha, se olhou no espelho, hesitante: estava terrível. Gemeu. Não teria tempo nem mesmo de vestir roupas decentes, pensou enquanto corria para atender a porta. Ela, que pretendera vasculhar o seu armário em busca de algo inovador, não podia acreditar na sua falta de sorte. Mordiscou o lábio ao girar a maçaneta, se deparando com a perfeita imagem do Hyuuga, num dos seus ternos de milhões de ienes, um sobretudo e a pasta do serviço. Havia neve nas madeixas escuras.

- Mau momento? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

- Eu peguei no sono - a morena suspirou, dando-lhe passagem. Encolheu-se dentro do robe ao sentir a brisa fria tocá-la. - Você me envergonha com a sua exatidão horária - seguiu-o, o cenho franzido em frustração. - Mal consigo chegar ao serviço com pontualidade! - reclamou. - Senta. Eu vou pelo menos vestir uma calcinha. Estou me sentindo parte de um filme pornô - ouviu a sua risada rouca ao caminhar. - Isso não é engraçado, Hyuuga - vociferou enquanto fechava a porta do seu quarto.

Pegou a primeira muda de roupas que viu pela frente. Penteou os cabelos, prendendo a franja com uma presilha, e pôs meias quentes. Tinha pés terrivelmente gelados. Aliás, acreditava que aquela era uma característica de todo o tipo de mulher, porque Temari só usava botas com interior de lã no inverno e duas meias-calça, só para garantir.

Neji estava acomodado no sofá e assistia a um canal esportivo na televisão quando ela voltou.

- Nós não vamos sair, não é? - perguntou assim que passou pelo cômodo, seguindo na direção da cozinha. - Eu poderia ficar dentro de casa pelo resto do inverno, se me permitissem. Odeio frio - rezingou, abrindo o armário. - Não sei cozinhar e você também não, então nós temos a opção sanduíches e suco ou leite ou qualquer outra coisa que tiver ali na geladeira - apareceu na porta, fitando-o.

- Não tem importância - reiterou o Hyuuga, virando a cabeça para olhá-la. - Você pode servir o que quiser. Não tenho mesmo o hábito de almoçar, de modo que não sinto fome até a metade da tarde.

Ambos comeram na frente do televisor. Havia um cobertor sobre a poltrona, de modo que a morena o agarrou e se cobriu, assistindo ao final do jogo. Ele não falava muito, parecendo concentrado na partida, e Tenten não iniciou uma conversa. Não entendia praticamente nada sobre esportes. Não era uma área pela qual possuísse interesse, portanto bocejou após terem se passado menos de quinze minutos.

Desviando os orbes claros da tela, Neji a mirou esfregar o rosto a fim de espantar a sonolência e sorriu. Estendendo o braço pela guarda do sofá, a rodeou e trouxe mais para perto. Como sempre, o moreno se encontrava agradavelmente quente e perfumado e ela aspirou a sua deliciosa fragrância antes de cerrar os olhos um instante, ouvindo a voz dos comentaristas.

- Vou molhar o seu terno - disse, manhosa, se referindo ao cabelo ainda úmido.

- Tenho mais desses em casa.

Tenten soltou um pequeno riso. Uma das características que mais gostava de Neji, era aquela capacidade de ser displicente com detalhes que outros talvez não fossem. Havia um "quê", ela não sabia bem como explicar, existia _algo _em seu jeito de agir, que, apesar de parecer tão detestavelmente arrogante sob determinado ponto de vista, ajudava a torná-lo inesquecível. Ou melhor, tentador. Tentador de uma maneira quase enlouquecedora, considerou.

Aquele pensamento a fez reprimir todos os outros que começavam a dominá-la. Por mais que houvesse se apercebido de uma forma não-usual seduzida pelos atrativos cada vez mais óbvios do homem ao seu lado, optou por ignorá-los momentaneamente. Não possuíam um relacionamento, portanto não podia ostentar esperanças. A languidez a sobrepujou.

- Quando você volta? - quis saber.

- Em dois ou três dias - ele ergueu os ombros num gesto de descaso. Não pôde mirar o rosto pálido, entretanto sabia que existia nele a pura indiferença. Aprendera a identificá-la. - Haverá uma importante reunião com alguns acionistas na semana que vem e Sasuke quer que eu esteja junto - explicou, levando o copo de suco de laranja, que segurava com a mão livre, à boca, tomando um generoso gole.

- Vou sentir a sua falta, você sabe.

Não disse aquilo com o intuito de comovê-lo, fazê-lo se aperceber de seus sentimentos profundos ou algum feito secreto. Era apenas a dura verdade. Não seria hipócrita consigo mesma, negando a realidade. Podia evitar nomear aquela sensação queimante que a dominava quando estava ao seu lado (ou mesmo _pensar_ nela), como um fogo incandescente, mas a saudade era clara, facilmente perceptível. Impossível de ser ignorada.

Os dedos do Hyuuga acariciaram sua nuca por debaixo dos cabelos molhados. Foi uma carícia lenta, que quase a fez suspirar. Aquele toque era extremamente delicioso. Tenten não fez a menor tentativa de reprimi-lo. Permaneceu imóvel para que pudesse facilitar o trabalho. Poderia permanecer o resto do dia ali.

- Eu também senti a sua quando permaneceu incomunicável por um mês - então ele disse.

A morena ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo àquela frase, hesitante de que a sua distância o houvesse ferido ou aborrecido. Admitia que não fora educada, mas também sabia que a educação impecável não era uma das suas qualidades extremas. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios, contudo não um sorriso seguro. Era um sorriso levemente vacilante, de quem sabe que errou e ainda não havia admitido formalmente a culpa.

Neji ainda tinha os olhos fixos na direção da TV e não demonstrava expressão na face. A sua voz fora séria, de quem não parece satisfeito, e Tenten não teve dificuldade para identificar aquele tom. Sentia-se como uma criança preste a ser repreendida, com a única diferença que esperava por uma crítica que, sabia, não viria. Ele jamais a repreenderia. Não era o seu pai.

- Você me perdoa por isso? - perguntou, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Posso pensar no seu caso - apoiando a mão sobre a sua nuca, o Hyuuga puxou-a para perto, depositando-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios rosados.

-

¹ Barbie Malibu: Barbie dos anos 70 de cabelos e olhos claros e pele bronzeada.

-

**N/A: **Primeiramente, respondendo a algumas dúvidas básicas: a) Não, Abra, a Tenten não tem sobre nome. O Mitsashi, acho que é isso, foi inventado por alguém e a modinha pegou; b) É improvável que a família Hyuuga apareça mais, porque esta é uma fanfiction curta! Senão possivelmente eu poderia explorá-la. Mas sem dramas por hoje :3 Entãoooooo, indo por fim aos comentários a respeito do Presente, só tenho a dizer que, povo, o próximo capítulo, para a felicidade de uns e infelicidade de outros, será o último! Eu não tenho _certeza _do que vai acontecer, mas será definitivamente o fim.

A fic se desenvolveu MUITO bem até aqui e não vamos abusar da sorte! Enfrentei VÁRIOS problemas ultimamente e perdi o capítulo quase pronto de A Cor e depois que começaram as aulas eu estou sendo sugada pelo excesso de matéria e trabalhos. Mas prometo não abandonar nenhuma das minhas fics. Perdão aos que esperam. Sei como é uma merdé. Entretanto não disponho mais de tempo para escrever com a mesma freqüência de quando escrevia durante o colégio, que foi na época em que conclui A Moça e Um Trago.

Milhões de beijos, deixem seus comentários e até breve! ;D


	4. A Relação Perfeita

**Capítulo Quatro: **_A Relação Perfeita_

-

Durante os dias em que Neji esteve fora, Tenten retornou ao trabalho. Não se recordava da última vez em que havia obtido férias. Estava habituada ao ritmo incessante e não pretendia mudar a sua rotina em prol de qualquer relacionamento. Sempre punha o serviço acima dos homens por uma única e óbvia questão de praxe. Não os desmerecia, entretanto. Não houvera conhecido até então um que fosse tão exigente a ponto de romper suas estruturas.

De uma maneira que não sabia descrever, o Hyuuga se destacava naquela lista mental. Não apenas por seus hábitos ou elegância, mas por aquela autonomia exasperadora. Mais ainda pelo jeito como conseguia moldá-la a seu bel prazer. Descobrira que o desejava. Era um desejo físico, entretanto também pessoal.

Alguém com quem conversar independente da hora ou data. Conversas inteligentes! Ela acabara por perceber, conforme se relacionava, que não era fácil manter um diálogo que a atraísse demasiado. Era _difícil_, na verdade. Porque tinha uma tendência a se sentir atraída por tipos esportivos que não priorizavam a intelectualidade. De modo que, passando os anos, se habituou a discutir esportes ou trivialidades tamanhas. Uma rotina tétrica. Não que acreditasse que a palavra "tétrico" expressasse o verdadeiro significado do aborrecimento da sua história.

Estava ciente de que o seu relacionamento com Neji era mais do que uma simples amizade. Ao mesmo tempo em que tinha dúvidas de que pudesse ser considerado um compromisso. Eles jantaram e almoçaram e saíra juntos várias, muitas vezes. Trocavam toques íntimos em público. E não se importavam de passarem os seus germes dividindo refeições ou bebidas.

Ainda assim, existia uma parte do Hyuuga que se negava a se entregar.

Raramente conversavam sobre a sua vida particular. Os beijos estavam lá, perturbadores, contudo acabavam antes que pudessem deixá-la tonta. E depois disso o maxilar masculino estava sempre rígido como uma pedra e ele desviava o olhar e a sua atenção, passando a mão pelos cabelos, e logo relaxava.

Neji não era o tipo de homem que se permitia perder o controle. Tenten não o incitava a fazer mais do que estava disposto. Era impaciente por natureza, mas aprendera a controlar a própria excitação, de modo a não esperar mais do que poderia receber. Aquele controle férreo sobre as próprias emoções a cansava, apesar disso. Ao final do dia ou ao término dos encontros, havia uma leve alteração no seu humor. Não houvera uma tentativa que os levasse ao sexo desenfreado até então e toda a pele da morena formigava em contato com a do Hyuuga.

- _Sakura quer marcar um jantar no sábado na casa dela. Reunir as garotas _- a voz de Temari era arrastada. - _Ino alegou ter uma novidade bombástica. Mas nada pode ser bombástico agora._

A Arata riu contra o bocal do telefone.

A separação dos Uchiha fora suficientemente surpreendente, obrigada. A verdade é que decorrida uma semana da saída de Sakura do hospital, Sasuke acabou por aceitar o divórcio. A guarda dos pequenos Akira e Momo seria dividida e o ex-marido concedeu a Sakura uma generosa pensão e lhe alugou um luxuoso apartamento no centro da cidade, dando-lhe toda a liberdade financeira para decorá-lo. Era um belo apto, o qual, alegara a nova dona, só aceitara por não querer negar aos filhos o conforto ao qual tinham direito.

Os tablóides especularam o assunto até o limite, até que outro tópico preencheu as suas capas. "_Eles terminaram amigavelmente_", garantira Haku, o assessor de imprensa de Sasuke. E, decorridos quase dois meses, o moreno não fora visto em público com nenhuma mulher. Ao contrário, pois todos os dias, depois das crianças haverem chegado da escola, ia visitar os filhos.

Sakura apreciou a mudança e foi só. Com a ajuda de Neji, conseguiu um emprego de secretária numa pequena empresa de cosméticos e retornara à faculdade quase terminada de Medicina no período noturno. A senhora Haruno fora morar com a filha e cuidava dos netos quando a mesma não podia fazê-lo. Não havia muito tempo para as amigas na sua nova vida agora. Tenten estava feliz por ela, apesar da recém criada distância. E estava certa de que acabaria por encontrar um homem que a merecesse.

- Apoio a idéia - disse, distraída com um documento. - Estou com saudades. Nós nos vemos no sábado então. Um beijo para você.

- _Outro para você. Ahh, babie, eu vou me casar!_ - e a loira desligou, rindo.

Tenten se engasgou com o café que acabava de levar à boca.

O casamento de Temari estava marcado para dali a seis meses. Tempo o suficiente, apenas o suficiente, para que pudesse ajeitar os principais detalhes. A morena detestaria as provas do vestido. Eram sempre terrivelmente desconfortáveis.

Soltou do serviço às oito. Combinara de encontrar Neji na residência Hyuuga. Estava cansada de sair para jantar todas as noites, de modo que optou por aceitar o terceiro convite feito por Hanabi e Hinata, que queriam conhecê-la melhor (tinha dúvidas de que Hinata realmente estivesse interessada, ou mesmo que compareceria, levando em conta a sua natureza introvertida). Gostava da casa da família. Aquela construção sólida e aconchegante.

Os portões se abriram quase imediatamente assim que o Hachi-Roku parou de fronte aos mesmos. Ela deslizou devagar pela pista do jardim, apreciando a vista colorida por lâmpadas policromas. Os Filas malhados, Myako e Akemi, a acompanharam, latindo e abanando a cauda quando desceu do automóvel, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Neji já a esperava no topo das escadas. Não vestia os seus habituais ternos, mas calças confortáveis e um suéter. A noite estava agradável.

Ela estava de bom humor. Ainda que os cabelos não estivessem no seu melhor dia, presos em dois coques frouxos. Acariciou ambos os cães enquanto subia os degraus. Gostava de animais, embora nunca houvesse se atrevido a ter um, por pura e simples incapacidade de tratá-los como seres vivos.

Cumprimentou ao moreno com um leve roçar de lábios.

- Bom dia no trabalho? - foi a sua primeira pergunta, se permitindo ser rodeada pelos braços masculinos. Sorriu. Gostava daquelas tão deliciosas demonstrações de afeto. Passou a mão pelo seu pescoço, escondendo os dedos por debaixo dos cabelos castanhos da nuca.

- Nunca é um bom dia no meu trabalho - ele disse, movendo a cabeça em negativa. - Você cheira maravilhosamente bem hoje - e afundou o nariz na clavícula da morena.

Riu quando aquele roçar lhe provocou cócegas. Empurrou-o logo depois, cortando o contato. Havia percebido que uma das suas irmãs mais novas os observava da janela da sala de estar e não gostaria que fizessem uma imagem distorcida daquele relacionamento. Os orbes pérola de Neji estavam prestes a devorá-la e Tenten sentiu um profundo comichão ao percebê-lo. Todos os seus nervos entraram em estado de alerta.

Entreabriu os lábios para mandar-lhe, com palavras, fazer o que não conseguia com as pernas, mas então os mesmos foram capturados num beijo sufocante e o aperto não diminuiu um milímetro. A morena se agarrou ao peito maciço em busca de equilíbrio. Dedos ásperos roçaram a sua cintura, por debaixo do casaco. Myako e Akemi ainda latiam à sua volta.

Assim que aquela boca delirantemente instigadora a deixou, Tenten soube que queria mais. Muito mais. Já não era o suficiente.

- Neji - murmurou ante a recém criada distância. Sua mente articulou mil frases distintas, mas todas acabaram por serem esquecidas diante da assustadora forma da expressão do homem à sua frente.

Os orbes claros estavam em chamas. Havia uma rudeza perturbadoramente selvagem e o fogo parecia consumi-lo de cima a baixo com crescente rapidez, de modo que não restava a ela a mísera chance de escapatória. Seus joelhos tremeram perante aquela tão avassaladora análise, a tal ponto em que necessitou das mãos dele para a segurarem, evitando que desfalecesse por uma óbvia situação de deslumbramento.

Um deus. Era a única descrição que lhe vinha à cabeça. E Tenten não faria tentativas de resistência. O seu autocontrole havia sido destroçado. O semblante majestoso e o perfume cítrico a dominavam.

- O jantar está pronto - ele anunciou, a sua voz rouca soando como uma carícia instigadora.

Ela procurou o domínio dentro de si. Moveu-se primeiro com vagareza e assim foi aumentando a velocidade dos gestos na medida em que permitia que sua mente se livrasse daquele poderoso entorpecente. As pérolas brilhantes ainda a fascinavam.

Onde as mãos masculinas antes estiveram sobrou apenas um vazio sem calor. Estranhamente aborrecido.

- Ótimo - pigarreou para que tornasse a adquirir clareza na pronúncia. - Eu estou mesmo faminta - sussurrou, fitando a boca corada à sua frente.

Sorriu-lhe quando ergueu a cabeça para mirá-lo. Mas os olhos cor de chocolate, que traziam sempre consigo mistérios insolucionáveis e milhões de segredos e truques capazes de tirar de um homem toda a centelha de razão, lhe diziam sem precisar de palavras aquilo que não fora verbalizado. Era como se murmurassem o seu desejo avassalador.

Hinata fez um prato típico para o jantar. Ela era excessivamente tímida, de modo que, na sua parte, não houve grande falatório durante a refeição. Seu absoluto inverso, Hanabi fez troça, falou sobre si mesma e o irmão e fez inúmeras perguntas - indiscretas ou não - a respeito da vida e emprego da Arata, para as quais a mesma deu respostas bem humoradas. Joe lhes serviu um café após haverem terminado e a caçula Hyuuga tocou uma agradável sinfonia antes de se ela e a irmã se recolherem.

Eram já duas horas da madrugada e ela precisava trabalhar às cinco. Remexeu-se na poltrona, bocejando.

- Você trabalha amanhã? - perguntou. Neji ainda segurava um copo de conhaque.

O moreno negou.

- Trabalhei durante o final de semana. Sasuke não é um carrasco - havia um pequeno sorriso sarcástico na face, denunciando que às vezes ele próprio tinha dúvida daquele tipo de afirmação possível de ser contestada.

- Eu e ele não somos os melhores amigos - ela encolheu os ombros com certa hostilidade.

Dizer que não o suportava, porém, era uma mentira. A mulher preferia se privar da presença do Uchiha o quanto fosse possível, porque não podia perdoá-lo pelo que fizera à amiga. Mas sabia que Sasuke já deveria se sentir suficientemente mau, sabendo que perdera a esposa perfeita em troca de algumas noites de sexo selvagem. E Tenten não era o tipo de pessoa a quem lhe agradava a desgraça alheia, de modo que preferia manter o ex-marido de Sakura fora da sua mente o quanto fosse possível.

Tinha outras coisas com que se ocupar, além disso. Como o fato de que seu pai recém iniciara um relacionamento com a Senhora Inoue e de que ela fora convidada para a festa de aniversário da mesma, a qual não pretendia ir. Não que a Inoue a desagradasse, era apenas que se sentiria uma estúpida intrusa naquela família perfeita. Não estava acostumada a festas domésticas.

Comentara a respeito daquilo com Ino por telefone, cerca de meia hora depois de receber o convite pelo correio. A loira evidenciara a sua idiotice em se negar a aceitar as mudanças. Mas Tenten nada tinha contra mudanças. Apenas não estava habituada, há muito não sabia o que era aquilo, aquela reunião íntima e cheia de parentes em datas especiais. O velho Bunta sempre fora um anti-social nato e eles se divertiam muito assim, assistindo hóquei na noite de Natal e indo à seção de congelados para comprar a ceia do Ano Novo. Há alguns dias que não conversava com o pai. Não sabia como ele se sentia a respeito disso.

Aqueles pensamentos a corroeram por algum tempo, até que o ruído ocasionado por Neji a removeu dos seus devaneios.

- No que estava pensando? - perguntou, tornando a se ajeitar sobre o sofá depois de ter largado o copo vazio sobre a mesa de centro da sala de estar. O sorriso torto nos lábios ainda estava lá, como se a estivesse provocando. - Se é que eu posso saber - concluiu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não é nada - respondeu ela. - É só que, bem... - parou para encontrar as palavras certas. - Meu pai arranjou uma namorada. E ela me mandou um convite. Para uma festa. De aniversário.

- E qual é o problema?

- Não há problema. Eu apenas... acho que não vou - disse, deslizando a língua pelo lábio, num gesto sistemático de nervosismo. - O velho disse que ela é uma daquelas afortunadas que têm tantos parentes vivos e ativos que não pode contar em uma mão. Seria _estranho_.

- Uma mão? - indagou Neji, parecendo haver se divertido com a sua conclusão. - Você realmente acredita que possuir cinco familiares vivos é um número tão absurdo? Normalmente, as pessoas possuem mais, bem mais do que isso. Portanto deveria agradecer pela sua afortunada sorte em não ser obrigada a conhecer vinte irmãos, irmãs, netos, sobrinhos e toda a demais patota habitual.

- Você está brincando - Tenten lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. - Somos só eu e meu pai. Como pode haver famílias dessa magnitude? É um roubo.

O homem fez um gesto de descaso.

- Quando será? - questionou.

- Daqui a uma semana, no sábado.

- Precisa de companhia? - ela o encarou, surpresa pela sugestão.

- Não é na cidade - explicou, como se aquele fato fosse demovê-lo de tal idéia. Mas Neji apenas sorriu.

- Não tem problema. Tenho mesmo uns CDs que você gostará de ouvir.

Dali, ela passou em casa para tomar uma ducha e trocar de roupa e depois foi para o serviço. Não teria tempo de dormir. E, se tudo desse certo, naquele dia sairia às duas da tarde, de modo que teria todo o resto do tempo para retomar as horas insones. Comprou um enorme copo de cappuccino no caminho da Central. Eram quase quatro horas da madrugada quando chegou e a secretária do período noturno cochilava.

Genma, um dos oficiais que se encarregara do turno da noite, ergueu a cabeça do maço de papéis que segurava ao vê-la. Trazia um cigarro no canto do lábio e tinha uma xícara de café fumegante sobre a mesa, ao lado dos pés, com botas e que estavam desleixadamente posicionados sobre a madeira.

Eles ligaram a televisão cerca de quinze minutos depois, para assistir a reprise de um dos jogos de beisebol no canal de esportes. O elevado nível de cafeína no sangue a manteve desperta e não houve nenhuma ocorrência durante aquele tempo. Perto das seis, Anko chegou. Sempre excessivamente ativa, os entreteve com piadas de extremo mau-gosto e comentários ácidos até que Naruto e Ibiki adentraram a Central, o primeiro bocejando. Quando todos os policiais em serviço já estavam no local, o telefone tocou, era uma chamada que havia sido repassada pela secretária diurna, Kurenai.

Era para o Uzumaki. Aparentemente seu irmão mais novo havia brigado na escola.

Ainda que detestasse fazê-lo, às vezes o chefe precisava renunciar suas preocupações familiares. Como o diretor do colégio do rapaz estava ciente, o responsável pelo mesmo não estava disponível em horários satisfatórios e grande parte dos seus subordinados o representava em reuniões. O escolhido da vez fora ela.

Konohamaru estava sentado na porta em frente à sala do velho Sarutobi, para onde a morena foi encaminhada assim que chegou. Era a segunda briga em um mês e o diretor, além de pouco receptivo ao diálogo, começava a ficar preocupado. Sugeriu que o menino fosse levado a um psicólogo, que talvez ele necessitasse de uma mãe ou de uma presença feminina em sua vida, pois vivia apenas na companhia do irmão mais velho, e que não era saudável deixá-lo sozinho demasiado tempo.

Após meia hora de conversa, na qual a Arata mal participou, os dois foram dispensados. O caçula Uzumaki havia sido dispensado das aulas e levava para casa dois dias de suspensão pela insubordinação. Ele bateu com força a porta quando entrou no carro da polícia.

- Não é tão divertido ou satisfatório ter um parente sugado pelo trabalho, eu sei - Tenten quebrou o silêncio até então imposto entre eles assim que se acomodou no banco do motorista. Konohamaru colocava o cinto, os lábios crispados em sinal de raiva, e não deu mostras de escutá-la. - Mas você está agindo da maneira errada se espera ter mais tempo com o chefe, mocinho - franziu o cenho.

- E quem disse que eu o quero, sua enxerida? - reiterou ele, revirando os olhos com hostilidade.

- Não seja mal-educado, Konohamaru - grunhiu a morena, fazendo-o encolher os ombros perante o tom imperativo. - Ambos sabemos que o seu maior sonho é ser reconhecido pelo seu irmão, você me contou isso, lembra? - arqueou uma sobrancelha. O rapaz se virou para encarar a janela, sem contestar. - E por isso digo que brigar com os seus coleguinhas idiotas não é o melhor método! Você já tem quinze anos, pare de agir como um bebê - ligou o carro. - Agora vamos tomar um sorvete.

Conversaram sobre banalidades enquanto estiveram sentados na mesa da sorveteria, ela se esforçou para não pressioná-lo. Obviamente, a respeito do que quer que estivesse acontecendo, o irmão de Naruto era tão cabeça dura quanto o mesmo e não cederia a qualquer tipo de coação.

Mas logo o seu celular tocou, os interrompendo. Kurenai ligava em nome do chefe e requeria a sua volta imediata à Central. Tenten se prontificou a deixar Konohamaru em casa durante o caminho e disse que chegaria em menos de meia hora, pegando um bom trânsito. O garoto chiou às suas palavras, não se sentia tentado a ir para a residência Uzumaki, e indagou-lhe se poderia acompanhá-la ao seu local de serviço. Ela cedeu após alguma insistência. Ele estava mesmo habituado a passar algumas tardes lá. E alguém poderia forçá-lo a fazer as tarefas de classe.

Sábado à noite, como fora combinado, a Arata, mais Temari e Ino, batiam à porta do recém comprado apartamento de Sakura. A dona as recepcionou com efusão.

- Oh meu Deus! - exclamou, abraçando uma a uma antes de lhes ceder passagem. - Parece que faz meses que não nos vemos - cantarolou, alegria em sua voz. Os cabelos compridos estavam trançados e ela trajava roupas casuais (calças jeans e uma blusa), o que raramente ocorria quando ainda era uma Uchiha. - Entrem, garotas, nós temos _muita _coisa pra conversar!

Nenhuma delas cozinhou o jantar. Pediram comida italiana por telefone e comeram na sala de estar, acomodadas sobre o fofo tapete enquanto conversavam. A Haruno lhes contou a respeito da faculdade, as cadeiras e colegas, e disse ter encontrado sua antiga professora de Anatomia, Tsunade, com a qual perdera contato após haver abandonado o curso. Ambas haviam reatado a amizade esmaecida e Sakura alegou, e reafirmou quando necessário, estar plenamente bem, em paz e satisfeita.

Temari estava ocupada com os preparativos do casamento. O seu salão continuava obtendo o mesmo sucesso que obtivera na estréia e ela pensava em expandi-lo com a ajuda de Shikamaru, que trabalhava como economista e contador. Lee, seu melhor cabeleireiro, acabara de principiar um caso selvagem com Juugo, um campeão de pesos pesados do boxe.

- Então - falou Ino, levando o copo de vinho aos lábios. - eu conheci essa garota numa daquelas festas para modelos.... - principiou.

- Espera - a outra loira a interrompeu, o cenho franzido. - Você disse... você disse _garota_? - perguntou, ainda que não aparentasse surpresa. Estava certamente curiosa. A Yamanaka era uma daquelas que adorava aos homens, principalmente os ricos ou sexualmente bem dotados.

- Sim - ela tinha um pequeno sorriso de canto nos lábios, um quê de safadeza na face. - Bem, não é exatamente uma garota, está mais para um _mulherão._ E eu já havia bebido uma meia garrafa de champanha desde que Kisame começou a me paquerar, então não fiz resistência quando ela me convidou para ir até a sua casa. Vocês sabem, eu nunca me envolvi com vaginas antes. Já me bastava a minha. Mas a verdade é que ela faz um oral melhor do que qualquer macho que pôs os dedos no meu clitóris.

- Okay - murmurou Tenten, após o gritinho surpreso de Sakura. - Isso certamente foi uma novidade bombástica, como você disse que seria.

- É - Temari soltou um riso baixo. - Então... - mirou Ino. - Vocês estão namorando ou algo assim?

- Algo assim - ela encolheu os ombros. - Combinei de encontrá-la amanhã à tarde para que possamos assistir a uma peça de teatro. Mas não esperem conhecê-la. Konan está mais para um passatempo relâmpago. Fugir um pouco do marasmo. E sóbria talvez eu descubra que realmente fui feita para ser heterossexual.

- E Neji? - a Haruno voltou os orbes claros para Tenten, que se espreguiçava, sentindo os músculos reclamarem por ficar naquela posição desconfortável. - Há dois dias falei com Joe, você sabe, o mordomo, e ele disse que seu patrão havia saído com a nossa policial preferida - suspirou, divertida. - No que me cabe, posso dizer que esse foi o melhor casal que já juntei, afora Temari e Shikamaru. E vocês sabem como sou crítica - declarou. - Só me falta saber se o sexo é igualmente satisfatório para ambas as partes, assim como a companhia o é.

A morena sabia que seria alvo daquela pergunta cedo ou tarde. Não tinha o que se podia dizer de "amigas discretas", e detalhes de suas vidas pessoais eram constantemente postos em voga, o que não representava aborrecimento para as outras três, que punham seu gosto pela fofoca acima do embaraço.

E a verdade é que não tinha uma resposta concreta. Não podia chegar a nenhuma conclusão aceitável se tudo o que habitualmente obtinha eram alguns beijos arrancadores de razão. Maravilhosos, estupendos, surpreendentes beijos arrancadores de razão, mas que não lhes permitiam ultrapassar a linha namoro colegial para um profundo conhecimento anatômico. Aquela escassez estava a ponto de enlouquecê-la. Mas não gostaria que qualquer um o soubesse.

Fitando os rostos ansiosos, cabeças recheadas de pensamentos maliciosos, nada pôde fazer além de soltar um gemido imperceptível.

- Nada posso dizer sobre isso - desabafou por fim. - Nós ainda não chegamos ao estágio pelados, úmidos e satisfeitos. E não façam questionamentos.

- Talvez Neji seja um puritano - arriscou Sakura, postando o dedo indicador sobre o lábio, uma expressão pensativa. Sua réplica demorara um segundo para ser proferida, tempo que as ouvintes demoraram em compreender o que fora dito. - Sempre me disseram que os Hyuuga eram tradicionais.

- Não penso ser isso. Todas nós sabemos que Tenten já não é virgem há uns bons anos, portanto não haveria necessidade em tal espera. E tampouco eles a aceitariam - reiterou Temari, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa de centro, onde estavam ajeitadas à volta. - Acredito ser mais provável que Neji goste de você - mirou a citada. - E, se como nos garantiu a Sakurinha-babie, ele saiu de um casamento mal sucedido, é provável que tenha receio em se envolver demasiado e perder o controle. Sexo é descontrole, garotas.

- Eu adoraria vê-lo descontrolado. Conte-nos quando conseguir, _amour _- falou Ino para a Arata.

Durante a semana seguinte, o Hyuuga estava preso em um grande caso e eles não se viram mais do que duas vezes para jantar. Foram dias razoavelmente tranqüilos na Central, de modo que Tenten obteve tempo o suficiente para acompanhar Temari na escolha da decoração e ajudou Konohamaru com seus deveres de Álgebra.

Bunta ligou, perguntando-lhe se compareceria aos festejos de Inoue, e ela concordou, adicionando, com certo receio, que levaria um amigo. O velho não fez perguntas. Nunca era indiscreto, mas a morena pôde sentir em seu tom de voz algum aborrecimento. Jamais lhe apresentara quem quer que fosse, além das amigas da escola com quem crescera. Homens nunca figuraram a lista de pessoas com quem Tenten se permitia ter confiança o bastante para fazer confidências, que dirá apresentar ao seu único familiar.

Aparentemente, Inoue estava animada pela sua concordância. E talvez um pouco surpresa pelo fácil recebimento da mesma - assim como ela própria se sentia.

Na sexta-feira, Ino deixou o trabalho meia hora mais cedo e apareceu na casa da Arata para ajudá-la com a escolha da roupa. A loira optou por um estilo casual: calças jeans, botas e um sobretudo sobre uma blusa de mangas compridas. A aniversariante ressaltara por duas vezes que seriam apenas comemorações familiares, portanto nada de ostentação ou sofisticação.

Perto da meia noite o telefone tocou. Tenten estava jogada sobre a cama, ouvindo a respeito da recente aventura bissexual da Yamanaka, quando o ouviu.

- Sim? - questionou, levando o bocal ao ouvido.

- _Espero não estar sendo inconveniente _- havia certo divertimento na voz de Neji. Ela sorriu ao ouvi-la, tão melódica, de uma maneira certamente perturbadora. - _Imaginei que não conseguiria achá-la em casa, mas vejo que a minha sorte mais uma vez me favorece._

- Começava a pensar que havia repensado a oferta - zombou.

- _Eu não volto atrás nas minhas palavras, Ten _- ele reiterou quase de imediato, suave, mas enérgico. Pôde ouvir vozes masculinas estranhas ao fundo. - _Preciso ir agora. Estou num jantar de negócios com Kakashi. Passo para pegá-la às nove. Esteja pronta. E leve o café da manhã, pois eu estarei esfomeado _- então desligou.

Acontece que Tenten não tinha nada de não perecível para levar numa viagem, portanto precisou ir a um supermercado 24h à procura dos alimentos perfeitos. Ino acreditava que não eram nada românticos os biscoitos e sugeriu, assim sendo, croissants de chocolate, mas a morena não conseguiria colocar tamanha quantidade de açúcar para dentro do corpo logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. E andava evitando achocolatados e derivados do cacau, porque lhe deram umas terríveis espinhas.

Após alguns momentos de discussão, ambas se decidiram pelo sanduíche natural e uma jarra térmica com café (como se não bastasse a despesa, também teria de passar na casa da Yamanaka para apanhar a famigerada térmica) e suco natural. Ela não podia acreditar, quando pagaram, que havia recebido ajuda para comprar um simples punhado de comida.

Dormiu tarde. O despertador tocou às oito e foi como se a houvesse tirado de um torpor inacabável.

Tomou um demorado banho e delongou a se vestir, preguiçosa. Prendeu os cabelos em dois coques frouxos com fitas azuis escuras. Foi preparar o café cerca de meia hora depois. Deixou a cafeteira ligada enquanto ligava a televisão da sala para assistir o telejornal da manhã. Estava pronta - e nervosa - quando a campainha tocou, no exato horário informado pelo Hyuuga.

Sua fisionomia estava distorcida pela ansiedade quando abriu a porta e permitiu que o homem a vislumbrasse.

- Acho que mudei de idéia - murmurou ao fitá-lo, sem lhe dar passagem. - Vamos ligar e dizer que tive uma emergência no trabalho e podemos comer aqueles sanduíches no sofá - sugeriu, mas pela expressão de Neji não parecia que seu desejo seria facilmente atendido.

- Não fique nervosa, Tenten - sorrindo, ele ergueu a mão e acariciou o queixo feminino numa tentativa de acalmá-la. - Você está ótima. Adoro o seu cabelo desse jeito - deu um passo a frente, depositando um beijo sobre os lábios desprovidos de pintura. - Além do mais, precisariam ser loucos para desgostarem de uma coisinha como você - soprou contra a sua boca, massageando a parte inferior com a língua.

Ela não apresentou resistência à carícia. Os dedos ásperos se embrenharam nos seus cabelos, deslizando pela nuca, puxando-a contra o peitoral do Hyuuga.

O beijo não durou o suficiente para deixá-la sem fôlego. Logo o moreno tornava a tomar distância, roçando o nariz pela sua bochecha. Tenten sentia o coração bater violentamente em seu peito, bombeando o sangue com força. Descerrou os olhos, fechados instantes atrás, para observá-lo. Adorava os detalhes do rosto varonil.

Neji sorriu ao notar aquela minuciosa análise. Era aquele sorriso com o qual já se habituara, o fugaz e brejeiro, tão sabido, enlouquecedor. Levando um pequeno fio que escapara do coque para trás da orelha dela, ele baixou a cabeça para capturar-lhe a boca mais uma vez. E mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. Até que ela se apercebeu totalmente aérea, envolvida pela magia que até então permitira manter inominável. 

Embrenhou a mão pelas madeixas úmidas, que caíam soltas sobre os ombros do Hyuuga.

- É um bom jeito de começar o dia - sussurrou assim que tomou distância, apenas o bastante para poder falar. - Mas você não pode continuar fazendo isso se pretende me tratar como uma donzela vitoriana - ele riu baixo à comparação e enfim se afastou.

- Vamos - deu-lhe as costas. - Precisamos sair cedo se quisermos chegar cedo - começou a andar na direção do reluzente carro escuro.

- Você nem ao menos sabe o caminho para insinuar algo, Hyuuga - exclamou ela, zombadora, enquanto agarrava a bolsa recém preparada e fechava a porta, guardando a chave num dos bolsos.

- Isso é o que você pensa, Ten - disse Neji, abrindo-lhe a porta do automóvel.

Eles chegaram depois do meio dia, tendo feito uma parada na estrada para o almoço. Havia uma imensa movimentação em torno da casa amarela, endereço obtido no cartão enviado por Inoue, e o moreno estacionou do outro lado da rua, pois a entrada da residência estava tomada de carros. A Arata retesou àquela visão.

Certamente, ali haveria mais do que cinco parentes contados numa mão. Aquela premissa a perturbava. Não era uma pessoa retraída, mas não podia encarar facilmente uma reunião de família que não a pertencia - e que agora pertencia ao _seu_ _pai_. Por mais que procurasse ser cordial, não conseguiria ser natural. Fora um erro, pensou quase de imediato. Teria sido mais fácil se houvesse dado uma desculpa a Inoue, então não a feriria com a sua óbvia reclusão social. Ser filha do seu novo namorado não a fazia parte da linhagem.

Assim que desligou o automóvel, Neji apertou os seus dedos num gesto gentil, procurando demovê-la daqueles óbvios pensamentos.

O toque a despertou do torpor em que se impingira. Piscou, voltando o rosto para observá-lo, e lhe deu um sorriso vacilante. Não expôs verbalmente aquilo que a incomodava, devia estar exposto em sua fisionomia tensa.

- Não se preocupe - disse em voz baixa, aproximando-se para beijá-la num toque suave. Ao se afastar, soltou o cinto de segurança e logo depois a mão feminina. - Fique onde está. Irei abrir a porta - avisou, deixando o assento do motorista. Ventava um pouco gelado na rua, balançando as árvores, e ela sentiu aquele sopro frio contra o seu rosto, mantendo-se imóvel. - Nós iremos embora cedo - garantiu ele, assim que chegou ao outro lado, estendendo o braço para que pudesse capturar a sua mão firme e quente.

Ela não disse coisa alguma enquanto punha os pés sobre o asfalto. Encolheu-se dentro do sobretudo num gesto de proteção inconsciente. Segurou-o perto de si, hesitante em encarar aos estranhos sozinha. Não era uma reação adulta, pensou num instante, mas logo se convenceu de que nada adiantaria tentar pensar logicamente naquele momento.

Atravessaram a rua, parando em frente à bela residência, nem muito pequena nem muito grande, subindo as escadas que levavam à varanda, e pararam em frente à porta de cor branca.

Ainda que Tenten houvesse o apertado num silencioso apelo para que não o fizesse, deixando escapar sua última chance de ir embora, Neji tocou a campainha com segurança. Em poucos segundos um rosto sorridente, viçoso, tão jovial, estava de fronte a eles.

- Boa tarde - cumprimentou-os a jovem, cabelos claros emoldurando o rosto rosado e ofegante. - Você deve ser a filha de Bunta - fitou a morena.

- Tenten - ela anuiu, silenciosa.

- Claro - reiterou a outra, movendo-se para o lado para permitir que passassem. Podiam ouvir sons de algazarra e muitas vozes vindas de dentro da casa. - Vovó a está esperando! Estava começando a ficar temerosa, achando que não viria. Vocês perderam o almoço, estava delicioso. Foi minha tia quem cozinhou - sorriu. - Ahh, sim, estão todos na sala - avisou, seguindo-os pelo hall. - Podem pendurar os casacos aqui - apontou para o cabideiro, saltitando na direção em que lhes apontara.

Após retirar o seu casaco, permanecendo apenas com uma camisa social de mangas compridas, o Hyuuga ajudou a mulher a remover o seu. Curvou-se, roçando a ponta do seu nariz na parte de trás da orelha feminina, fazendo-a suspirar, distraindo-a. A dureza do seu corpo diminuiu.

Naquele momento apareceu Bunta. Num reflexo natural, Tenten se afastou de Neji. Sorriu para o velho, os cabelos ainda muito negros para um homem da sua idade, e caminhou na sua direção, abraçando-o. Ele estava confortavelmente vestido em calças gastas e uma camiseta comum. Embaixo das unhas e cutículas havia um círculo negro, habitual de quem mexia diariamente com graxa, e toda a sua pele morena emitia aquela mesma impressão de dureza implacável que os dedos manchados.

Os olhos eram escuros, mais do que os da filha, e muito espertos. Perscrutavam o visitante, como se procurando atemorizá-lo ou mesmo descobrir segredos que nem mesmo a Arata descobrira. Não eram amigáveis.

- Bom ver você, pai - sussurrou Tenten num silvo satisfeito, aspirando aquele forte aroma de madeira e um pouco de ferrugem que exalava das suas roupas.

- Sim - ele concordou, afastando-a. Observou-a e sorriu. - Você continua igual à última vez em que a vi, Tenie - ela fez uma pequena careta ao ouvir o apelido de infância, mas riu. - Isso foi o quê...? - parou para pensar. - Uns dois meses?

- Um pouco mais - reiterou Tenten, num pequeno sorriso tímido. Bunta sempre tivera a capacidade de coagi-la e constrangê-la. Admirava-lhe aquela força magnetizadora da sua personalidade. Desde criança, fora o seu maior exemplo. Nunca derramara uma lágrima pela mãe que a deixara e não permitira que ela o fizesse. De repente se lembrou de Neji e se virou para mirá-lo. - Pai, este é Hyuuga Neji, um amigo - apresentou.

O rosto do advogado não pareceu satisfeito com a alusão. Ela podia compreendê-lo perfeitamente, mas achava que já passara da época em que a sociedade se distinguia entre amigos e namorados, isso era para adolescentes. Namorar era uma condição supérflua. E nenhum deles jamais dissera ter um relacionamento real. Eram só jantares, beijos e fidelidade. A princípio.

Embora contrariado, Neji se aproximou e sorriu enquanto estendia a mão para o Arata, que não teve a mesma expressão respeitosa em sua face. Apertou os dedos do outro com força.

- É um prazer, senhor Arata - disse, seguro.

- Digo o mesmo - a voz agradável de barítono do Hyuuga contrastava com o timbre rouco e levemente gutural de Bunta. Era uma discrepância tão óbvia que ela os observou, surpresa por tamanhas diferenças, não apenas fisionômicas, mas psicológicas. - Bom, vocês chegaram na hora dos parabéns. Vão entrando, vou na varanda fumar um pouco.

Como Tenten não se mostrasse tentada a fazê-lo, Neji a guiou. Havia mais de dez pessoas, incluindo crianças, amontoadas na confortável sala de estar. Todos voltaram as cabeças para recepcioná-los e ela pôde reconhecer imediatamente a doce fisionomia de Inoue, que lhe abriu um sorriso enquanto se punha de pé, vindo na sua direção. Cumprimentou-a e ao seu acompanhante com graciosidade. Corou um pouco quando recebeu as felicitações.

Ao fitá-la, a Arata soube que a senhora à sua frente tinha receios idênticos aos seus. Hesitava em aceitá-la, não por ela própria, mas pela sua grandiosa e expansiva família. Se o fazia, certamente era por Bunta. E, da mesma maneira, Inoue também hesitava. A opinião da filha nunca contara demasiado para Bunta, contudo provavelmente sua companheira não o sabia e temia não obter a sua aprovação. Ela quase riu àquele pensamento estapafúrdio. Mesmo que muito o quisesse, seria impossível desgostar de uma pessoa tão carismática. Era exatamente daquela simpatia e docilidade que o velho precisava em sua vida, pensou.

Depois de feitas as apresentações (a Arata esqueceu os nomes após o terceiro irmão extremamente parecido), uma das netas mais velhas da aniversariante trouxe o bolo e as velas foram acesas. Todos cantaram e bateram palmas. Um dos homens fez uma gravação com a câmera digital.

O clima festivo surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo assustou Tenten. Nenhum dos seus aniversários fora daquela maneira tão festivo. E povoado.

Fugiu para a cozinha na hora das fotos. Sentia-se uma intrusa. Escorou-se no balcão, tendo enchido um copo de água. Aproveitava aquele momento de solidão para ajeitar as suas idéias desordenadas. Mas logo Sora, a filha mais velha, apareceu no umbral carregando uma bandeja recoberta de pratos sujos de bolo.

- Você e seu pai são parecidos - comentou, parecendo não se importar em interromper a sua reclusão. Dirigiu-se para a pia, onde abriu a torneira e arregaçou as mangas para começar a lavar a louça. Os cabelos ruivos estavam presos em um coque. Era, junto das duas filhas, a única ruiva, provavelmente igual ao falecido pai. - Bunta sempre teve a mesma reação que você quando se sentia desconfortável. Fugia, achando que não o perceberíamos.

- Desculpe - disse Tenten, aproximando-se para ajudá-la. - É um mecanismo de defesa próprio - aquela estúpida justificativa fez com que tivesse vontade de morder a língua. - Nossa família nunca foi grande. E tampouco somos sociáveis - principiou a juntar os restos de comida num único pires, passando-lhe os pequenos garfos.

- Tudo bem se sentir acuada. Não deve ser agradável se deparar com tanta gente assim de repente - reiterou a mulher, suavemente. - Seja bem vinda.

A Arata sentiu sua garganta apertar com aquela recepção. O arrependimento queimou-lhe o peito quando se lembrou de que não tencionava comparecer, e assim provavelmente desapontaria muitas pessoas. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi agradecer, um murmúrio engasgado e praticamente inaudível, e recebeu um gracioso sorriso em troca. Era como encontrar um lugar no mundo depois de anos garantindo a si mesma que não se importava em não ter mãe, avós ou primos.

Quando voltou para sala, Neji estava entretido conversando com os demais homens. Tinha um copo plástico de refrigerante nas mãos, o que nada condizia com seu porte fino, e parecia muito mais à vontade do que ela parecera em todo o tempo em que estivera entre eles. Bunta estava sentado numa poltrona ao lado de Inoue e o observava, mas voltou-se para fitá-la quando a percebeu ali. A expressão dura em seu rosto se desfez e ele lhe sorriu. Com passos incertos, Tenten caminhou na sua direção e se sentou sobre a guarda do assento, estendendo a mão para que o pai a agarrasse, um hábito que cultivava desde a infância.

A partir dali, manteve um diálogo agradável com os demais visitantes.

Era perto das seis quando Neji apareceu na porta do quarto de Mimiko, de sete anos, escorando-se no umbral. A garotinha e Tenten estavam sentadas sobre o tapete felpudo, a maior apoiando as costas contra a cama de ferro, e elas penteavam e vestiam uma pequena coleção de Barbies espalhadas pelo chão que se preparavam para uma grande noite de desfile.

- É bom que saiamos agora, pois chegaremos tarde em Tóquio, Tenie - havia uma diversão gentil na voz do Hyuuga, tirando-as do seu mundo infantil. A morena ergueu a cabeça ao ouvi-lo, surpreendida por não tê-lo percebido antes, e notou como seu apelido soava ingênuo vindo dos lábios dele. Durante a adolescência, odiava quando o velho a chamava daquela maneira na frente das amigas, porém acabara por se habituar e a gostar, como uma prova de que era especial.

Uma das poucas lembranças que tinha da sua mãe era da mesma lhe dizendo que as pessoas só davam apelidos às outras pessoas ou coisas que amavam.

Ela piscou àquela súbita recordação. Observou a boca corada do homem à sua frente. Pestanejou como se ouvisse com perfeição a maneira ilegal com que a chamava, rouco e perturbador, e a sua expressão, seu universo inteiro se amaciou.

- Sim - balbuciou, ternamente. - Apenas vou ajudar Mimi a guardar as garotas - sorriu.

Na hora da despedida, foi abraçada por todos, assim como na chegada. Bunta e Inoue os acompanharam até a varanda. Ela prometeu que voltaria em breve, num próximo aniversário ou o que fosse, e acenou quando já estava dentro do carro e Neji deu a partida.

A volta foi feita em razoável silêncio. Cochilou por metade do caminho, ouvindo o CD de música instrumental posto pelo moreno. Pararam para jantar no mesmo restaurante à beira da estrada onde pararam para o almoço. Ele leu o jornal durante toda a refeição. O ambiente estava quente e agradável. Havia alguns poucos outros aventureiros que retornavam também. Já estava tarde quando chegaram à capital. Reconheceu as primeiras ruas que levavam à sua casa.

- Não - disse, pousando a mão sobre os dedos quentes que seguravam o câmbio. - Vamos para a sua casa - pediu, no que foi rapidamente concordado.

A residência se mostrou com esplendor quando os portões se abriram. Ela ficou sem fôlego, como ficara da mesma maneira em que a vira pela primeira vez, e logo seu perfeito deslumbramento deu lugar a um riso divertido quando os cães Fila passaram a seguir o automóvel que irrompia pelo jardim, latindo e fazendo balbúrdia.

Daquela vez, o Hyuuga não estacionou diante das escadarias. Ele seguiu direto para o estacionamento. A porta automática se abriu. Havia outro automóvel de uma cor preta impecável estacionado lá dentro. Sem qualquer ruído, o carro parou na vaga disponível e Neji desligou o motor. Tenten permaneceu imóvel enquanto ele descia, como já havia aprendido, e esperou que a porta fosse aberta para que movesse as pernas e se pusesse de pé.

Espreguiçou-se, soltando um bocejo. Embora o dia não houvesse sido cansativo, a tensão matinal levara toda a sua disposição.

- Cansada? - perguntou ele, presenteando-a com um pequeno sorriso enquanto estendia os braços, posicionando-se atrás do seu corpo, massageando-lhe os ombros com delicadeza.

- Hmmm - ela ronronou em resposta, curvando a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a contra o peitoral masculino. Os seus coques estavam quase desmanchados. - Eu poderia dormir aqui mesmo, assim, com você - sussurrou, sentindo a respiração quente contra o seu ouvido, excitando-a.

- Vamos para a cama - sua voz era como um sopro, quase imperceptível, enquanto descia as mãos pelos braços, chegando à cintura esbelta.

Livrando-se do aperto, ela se virou para mirá-lo, os olhos chocolate brilhavam de satisfação, a ponto de os deixarem nublados. Ficando na ponta dos pés, encostou a sua testa na dele, sentindo a proximidade dolorosa da sua boca tentadora. Espalmou a mão sobre o seu tórax. Analisou os orbes pérola preciosos e então delicadamente fechou as pálpebras, apenas ouvindo o barulho ritmado do coração de Neji, tão diferente do seu.

Procurou palavras para expressar tudo o que sentia naquele momento, mas era como se toda a sua capacidade intelectual houvesse se escoado por entre os seus dedos, deixando-a apenas à mercê da emoção. Procurou na memória tudo o que vivenciara junto dele, detalhes que sua lembrança distraída ignorava, e o comparou àquela tarde, àquele momento.

- Obrigada - cochichou, ainda que soubesse que simples agradecimentos não eram o suficiente. - Você foi maravilhoso hoje.

- Não há nada que você precise que eu não lhe darei, Ten - ele a observava quando abriu os olhos, devagar. A intensidade queimante do seu olhar e das suas palavras a fizeram tremer e logo mãos firmes estavam em sua cintura, a mantendo em pé mesmo que os joelhos lhe tremessem.

- Faça amor comigo - pediu, afastando-se apenas um pouco, para que pudesse vasculhar as suas emoções sempre tão passíveis de comentários.

O queixo maciço estava rígido. Não havia nenhuma máscara para protegê-lo naquele instante. Tenten se deparou com toda a magnitude esplendorosa dos sentimentos agitadores que o dominavam. Pela primeira vez desde que o vira, foi como ler um livro aberto. Nada foi deixado para trás. Ela devorou cada detalhe do rosto harmônico com ânsia, querendo guardá-lo com toda a majestade em seus pensamentos.

Os orbes claros estavam escurecidos, brilhantes, nebulosos, de uma maneira capaz de devorá-la. Aproximou os lábios dos dele, roçando-os, sentindo o corpo explodir em chamas. Foi como se ferro retorcido invadisse suas veias, chegando até o estômago, embrulhando-o.

Ela sentiu a língua quente invadindo sua boca e suspirou. Os movimentos primeiramente eram vagarosos, como se experimentais, para aumentarem gradativamente de intensidade.

Enfiou as mãos pela gola da camisa de Neji, sentindo a pele quente sob seus dedos trêmulos. O beijo a atingiu com tal impetuosidade, livrando-a de toda e qualquer outra lembrança ou sensação da realidade à sua volta, que Tenten antegozou o momento em que seria dominada e subjugada, em que seria invadida e tomada, eliminando por completo toda aquela urgência enlouquecedora. O gemido que deixou sua garganta fez com que ele se afastasse.

- Vamos para a cama - repetiu, rouco, em voz baixa, tocando-lhe o pescoço com a boca.

Mas ela não poderia. Não tinha forças para se mover.

- Não - apertou os seus ombros, fazendo-o perceber o vigor com que o desejava. - Eu estou pronta - procurou pelos seus lábios mais uma vez, mordiscando-os, começando a abrir os botões da camisa social. - Quero você agora - gemeu ao percebê-lo principiar a corresponder aos seus estímulos, invadindo a sua camiseta com uma das mãos, chegando até o seio. - Aqui - o sussurro não seria ouvido se não o houvesse dito contra a sua boca.

Todo o resquício de controle se esvaiu da mente do Hyuuga. Agarrando-lhe a cintura com força, puxou-a contra si, fazendo-a perceber o quanto a desejava. Tirou o sobretudo branco que ela usava, deixando-o cair sobre o chão úmido. A pele morena se arrepiou, para logo depois ser umedecida pela saliva dele, que acabara de baixar a cabeça na direção do seu ombro.

Tenten suspirou ao sentir o corpo ser empurrado violentamente contra o automóvel. Ele ergueu as suas pernas, fazendo-a sentar sobre o capô, enquanto arrancava a perfeita blusa escolhida por Ino sem qualquer cuidado. A boca desceu pelo seu colo inteiro, até atingir a peça íntima. Seus mamilos intumescidos estavam visíveis por debaixo do tecido branco e doíam com o tamanho do seu desejo. Neji não os tocou, porém. Desceu as mãos para o botão da calça jeans, abrindo-o.

Levantando-a com apenas um braço, ajudou-a a remover a peça. Um segundo depois, ela sentia-o acariciar-lhe o ponto mais sensível e arqueou o corpo para trás mediante a fúria com que o prazer a dominou. Ofegou contra a sua boca, puxando-o contra si. Acariciou o peito masculino, correndo os lábios por sobre ele.

Neji soltou um grunhido quando ela fechou as pernas em torno do seu quadril, abrindo-lhe a braguilha.

Logo, já não havia barreira nenhuma entre eles. O moreno não pôde nem mesmo remover-lhe a calcinha, apenas colocou-a para o lado, penetrando-a forte e subitamente. Tenten ouviu a si mesma soltar um grito, mas era como se estivesse fora de si. Mal começara o movimento e pôs-se a tremer inteira. Era como estar à frente de um abismo e não ter a mínima chance de salvação. Um milhar de sensações se ascendeu como uma pequena chama, aumentando e se expandindo por todo o seu corpo, até que os dedos se contraíram e toda ela estremeceu, vibrando em seus braços.

A contração e espasmo, o rubor que dominou a face feminina fez com que ele a segurasse com mais força. Ela gemeu em seu ouvido, fazendo-o enrijecer, então Neji a invadiu com força, a penetrando mais profundamente, e arquejou.

Eles ofegavam quando o tufão se foi lentamente.

Os olhos pérola ainda estavam enegrecidos de prazer e desejo.

- Eu quis você desde a primeira vez em que a vi - disse, enfiando uma das mãos por debaixo do sutiã.

Tenten ofereceu seu corpo a ele, estremecendo com aquele toque.

- Você me tem - murmurou ela, cerrando os orbes para sentir aquela carícia.

- Não vou permitir que você vá embora, Tenie - Neji beijou a sua têmpora úmida, rodeando-lhe a cintura com o braço desocupado. Com o ouvido sobre o peito masculino, pôde escutar o ribombar furioso do seu coração, parecendo tão desenfreado.

- Eu não irei - garantiu, silenciando para então se aperceber do barulho harmônico das suas respirações.

Quando o moreno a colocou na cama, Tenten dormiu quase que imediatamente. Foi um sono sem sonhos, mas perfeitamente restaurador. Ela não teve a mínima pressa para acordar, porque sabia que não precisaria partir.

-

**N/A: **Então, garotos, garotas, chegamos ao maravilhoso final. Apesar da demora e das pedras pelo caminho, é claro. Não houveram muitos espaços para os coadjuvantes, mas não se preocupem. Eu pretendo fazer um epílogo mostrando algumas cenas bacanas, em que alguns dos queridinhos de vocês se ajeitam. E outros nem tanto. Sem previsão de postagem, já aviso. Infelizmente a vida real anda me sugando, mas como sempre digo... eu tardo, _porém _não falho.

Agradeço àqueles e àquelas que leram, acompanharam, choraram, riram, me cutucaram para postar mais rápido! Amo vocês por tal receptividade e carinho. Espero que continuem acompanhando meus demais projetos e não se esqueçam de dar o seu parecer a respeito deste final.

Pra quem acompanha minhas outras obras simpáticas, deve ter percebido que este foi o primeiro hentai consumado. Como eram só quatro capítulos, decidi não deixá-los na tentação!

GOGOGOGO REVIEWS! E até a próxima ;D


	5. Epílogo

**Dedicatória: **capítulo dedicado especialmente a Mycah-chan, que aguardou ansiosamente pela chegada deste epílogo.

**Epílogo**

-

Tenten levou o brinco à orelha enquanto observava a própria imagem no espelho. Usava uma maquilagem leve, ainda que Sakura a houvesse criticado por aquela escolha tão banal, e trajava um vestido preto justo, obtido por Ino num desfile. Os cabelos haviam sido presos num coque baixo, obra de Hinata, que se prontificara em ajudá-la quando soubera da ocasião.

A Arata, como acreditava serem todos os Arata que conhecia - o que, na realidade, incluía apenas o seu próprio pai -, não se sentia nem um pouco familiarizada com aqueles trajes, aquele sapato de salto alto e toda aquela estapafúrdia maneira esnobe dos ricos de ser. Mas poderia suportá-la, conquanto não se demorasse demais, valendo a ocasião, é claro. E Sabaku no Temari valia a ocasião - por auto-afirmação, deve-se afirmar, e não conclusão de uma enfadada Tenten.

Bem, o que importava na realidade era que enfim se livraria dos apelos frenéticos e dos arroubos repentinos de humor. Principalmente quando a loira prometera não mais ligar desesperada durante a madrugada, perturbada porque os guardanapos de pano não haviam chegado. Ou porque haviam chegado na cor errada.

Comprometida com Neji há seis meses, ela acabara por gradualmente se acostumar a ser obrigada a freqüentar o âmbito social da Barbie Malibu, sua ex-esposa. Hyuuga Aeka não era um tipo maleável, portanto não aceitara com facilidade a presença de uma intrusa nas mesmas reuniões da alta-sociedade da capital. Desde que descobrira o relacionamento do antigo marido com uma pária do país, passara a telefonar com certa freqüência para a residência Hyuuga, onde sempre era tratada com cordialidade com Joe, que nunca direcionava a ligação aos moradores.

Não fora uma situação fácil, a princípio.

Ele, estar ao lado dele, era diferente de todos os demais companheiros que já tivera. Como um nome importante no ramo empresarial, Neji era constantemente requisitado em ocasiões festivas, eventos beneficentes (desde que Sakura deixara de ser uma Uchiha e portanto alguém de valor, Karin, esposa do reconhecido Orochimaru, ocupara o posto de planejadora dos fantásticos jantares e leilões em prol de necessitados - o que era uma grande farsa, Tenten acreditava) e confraternizações da empresa Uchiha. O que queria dizer que precisava dispor de um tempo muito maior para produção pessoal, maleabilidade de horários e um guarda-roupas novo.

Conflitos existiram, sim. Como todo e qualquer relacionamento que se preze, a opinião do casal nunca é unânime. Há sempre discrepâncias e discórdias em relação a assuntos sérios, como ciúmes fundamentados ou excesso de serviço, ou mesmo a assuntos desprezíveis, como a escolha do jantar. E o jeito como Tenten nunca dobrava as roupas.

Com um pouco de esforço e diálogo, as desavenças foram resolvidas sem que fossem necessários gritos - exceto quando a última secretária de Neji o agarrara no elevador. As situações mais difíceis, na realidade, se encontravam naquela estúpida obrigação de acompanhá-lo. Tudo a que se resumia seu vocabulário para uma conversa que se preze era mecânica, percentual de mortes do mês e as aventuras sexuais de Yamanaka Ino.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de apressá-la - Neji se escorou no umbral da porta do banheiro, atraindo a sua atenção. - Mas nós estamos atrasados.

- Se você sabe que eu não gosto que me apresse, então não o faça - reiterou ela, mal-humorada. Colocando o outro brinco, que era uma pequena bolinha de ouro, passou por ele, adentrando o espaçoso quarto de decoração sóbria. - Além do mais, tive de ficar até as seis no hospital porque Temari bebeu tanto na sua despedida de solteiro que entrou em coma alcoólico - reclamou.

Pôde ouvir a risada do moreno enquanto procurava os sapatos na caixa que jogara para debaixo da cama.

Eles raramente dormiam ali. Neji preferia a boa, sem classe e cretina casa da Arata e sua geladeira morta e seu chuveiro morno. Tenten às vezes não acreditava, mas nunca se opusera às suas preferências. Acreditava mesmo que ele estivesse usufruindo de uma experiência diferenciada em fingir viver na classe média e resolvera não tirá-lo do seu fantasioso mundo de descobertas. Tudo estava bem enquanto tivessem o sofá, pizza e a televisão.

Hanabi havia voltado para o internato em Londres e a ausência da irmã acabara por aproximar gradualmente a tímida Hinata da nova parceira do irmão mais velho. Não era fácil manter um diálogo com aquela moça tão pudica e tímica, mas aos poucos Tenten conseguira conquistar a sua confiança e não era raro que se encontrassem para jantar.

- Ah - fez a morena, erguendo a cabeça repentinamente. - Sakura pediu para que passássemos para buscá-la e às crianças. Naruto não pôde se livrar do serviço hoje - disse.

- Está bem - Neji encolheu os ombros. - É bom que ele não vá. Com Sasuke lá, poderíamos nos deparar com uma situação desconfortável. E mesmo sabendo que ele nunca tentaria uma aproximação com intenção amorosa, não podemos dizer que o seu chefe se controlaria ao vê-lo por perto - tinha os lábios juntos em sinal de desagrado.

- Ambos terão de se acostumar à presença um do outro e se conformar com a situação - Ela pegou a bolsa de mão que levaria. - Bem, vamos. Senão Temari ficará louca.

- Mais do que já está? - indagou o Hyuuga, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você ainda não viu nada, querido - Tenten soltou um risinho enquanto abria a porta e partia para o corredor.

Em poucos minutos eles chegaram à garagem. Podiam ouvir os latidos dos dois filas que perambulavam pela residência. Os animais se aproximaram do automóvel assim que o viram sair do estacionamento e seguiram correndo ao seu lado até atingirem os portões, quando o carro abandonou a área da residência para atingir a via pública. Fazia uma noite agradável e o céu estava estrelado e com uma lua brilhante.

O trânsito, como sempre, não estava bem-humorado e ela ligou o rádio numa estação de músicas antigas e telefonou para a Haruno, avisando a mulher de que acabariam por se atrasar alguns minutos. A cerimônia começaria às oito horas, mas Temari exigira a presença das amigas pelo menos meia hora antes, já que não as vira durante a tarde. A mãe de Shikamaru se prontificara em acompanhá-la durante os ritos habituais da noiva: banho, maquilagem, vestido, etc; e insistira para que um fotógrafo a perseguisse durante o dia com uma filmadora para capturar todos os momentos do seu "dia especial". A loira já deveria estar enlouquecida, se bem a conhecia.

Os dois irmãos de Temari e seus avós estavam chegando ainda naquela tarde à capital. A família Sabaku vivia em Okinawa, onde tinham uma pequena rede de lojas de utilitários. Ino fora incumbida de pegá-los no aeroporto e levá-los para a igreja na hora marcada. Ela havia sido alertada a respeito da fama de conquistador de Kankurou, o irmão do meio, e não era improvável que o provocasse apenas para testar-se. Desde a sua experiência lésbica com Konan acreditava estar muito mais resistente ao sexo oposto.

Era nela em quem a Arata pensava quando ouviu o seu celular tocar.

- _Oh meu Deus, danação, Arata Tenten, que o irmão da Temari faz o sexo mais gostoso que eu já experimentei na minha vida! _- Ino soltou um gritinho orgástico.

- O quê? - reiterou Tenten, franzindo o cenho. - Não me diga que os seus sentimentos pela Ayami eram assim tão superficiais a ponto de esquecê-la com uma simples proposta tentadora? - sorriu, lembrando-se da atual vendedora com quem a amiga ocasionalmente se encontrava. - Ou foi apenas você que não agüentou ao charme devastador do qual foi alertada?

- _Quê? _- a loira pareceu confusa um instante. - _Não, estou falando do outro, do caçula. Nós transamos alucinadamente na traseira do meu carro num desses estacionamentos de supermercado. Enquanto os avós dele iam às compras. Acho que nunca tive um orgasmo tão intenso! Porcaria, estou apaixonada _- suspirou. - _Quero pôr a minha mão no seu pênis durante todos os dias da minha vida ou até que a minha vagina não agüente mais um centímetro daquele mastro _cheio_ de poder _- falava de forma deslumbrada.

- Está bem, você está começando a soar como uma ninfomaníaca - fazendo uma careta, a outra levou o dedão à boca, roendo a unha num gesto sistemático. - Você já tem quase 28 anos, está na hora de parar de pensar com os seus hormônios para começar a procurar um relacionamento estável.

- _Ei, eu já tive vários relacionamentos estáveis._

- Ino, o seu único relacionamento estável foi quando nós tínhamos 13 anos, em que você namorou Aburame Shino por três semanas, até traí-lo com o capitão do time de futebol - reiterou Tenten, cética. - E não era o que eu podia chamar de relacionamento, uma vez que vocês só se encontravam pra se amassar. Ele nem sabia que você se chamava Ino - rodou os olhos nas órbitas, ironia na voz.

- _Que seja, oras. Nós não éramos íntimos e nos chamávamos pelo sobrenome, isso é comum. Sou uma pessoa auto-realizada. E experimentada. Muito experimentada. Aliás, preciso desligar. Eu tenho que encontrar Gaara nua no quarto de hotel dele pra uma rapidinha e você está me atrasando! _Au revoir - e desligou. 

A igreja havia sido decorada com rosas brancas. Momo, a herdeira Uchiha, ficou fascinada ao vê-las e logo que desceu do carro correu para pegar um botão, apesar da mãe tê-la tentado repreender. Akira estava de mau humor porque havia sido obrigado a desligar o GameBoy e caminhava aborrecido dentro do terno infantil, sendo arrastado pela mão por Sakura, que usava um vestido verde simples e sapatos brancos. Ela havia deixado os cabelos soltos, com pequenos cachos nas pontas, e não parecia nada satisfeita pelo fato de Naruto não ter podido acompanhá-la ao casamento de uma das suas melhores amigas.

Eles estavam juntos há quase quatro meses, ao que Tenten se recordava. Ou algo assim. Haviam se conhecido por intermédio dela, numa vez em que a Haruno fora encontrá-la na Central, recém saída do trabalho. Naruto se sentiu imediatamente atraído, porque tinha um fraco por mulheres de pele clara, e foi de tal modo cortês e encantador (ela riu por uma semana do seu flerte) naquela noite em especial que não precisou de muito para conseguir o telefone da recém divorciada e ansiosa por viver Sakura. Bem, só um jantar, rosas e uma carona.

Apesar disso, o Uzumaki só conseguiu ser apresentado aos filhos da mesma depois do décimo primeiro encontro sem beijo e muitos telefonemas, demonstrações de afeto e meticulosidades tamanhas depois. As crianças acabaram por aceitá-lo com facilidade, pois ele era naturalmente bom com os pequenos, e isso estimulou o relacionamento a atingir um nível mais sério.

Diferente da paz em que ela própria vivia com Neji, Sakura e Naruto discutiam muito. Tinham gênios difíceis: eram ambos estourados e sentimentais, o que transformava as suas discussões em verdadeiros espetáculos - que sempre acabavam com um beijo cinematográfico. O pessoal da Central passara a fazer apostas a respeito da resolução do próximo caso Noite Sem Sexo, como chamavam, quando o capitão chegava irritado e com as roupas amassadas, como se tivesse sido torturado madrugada adentro.

Mas a presença e influência de Sakura ajudaram a diminuir a rebeldia de Konohamaru e Tenten se sentia feliz por saber que a amiga havia encontrado amor e estabilidade, enfim.

Deixando Neji num dos bancos da igreja, perto de alguns recém-chegados convidados, a morena adentrou a porta lateral do local, encontrando lá uma Temari nervosa, um _cameramen _frustrado e Lee.

- Você precisa parar de se mexer, Temari-bombom, se espera que eu consiga dar um jeito nisso! - gritava o cabeleireiro com uma escova e um vidro de fixador de cabelos em punho. Utilizava um terno com uma gravata verde brilhosa muito chamativa. Ele soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver a recém chegada. - Minha morena sexy, aproxime-se. Pegue uma mordaça e algemas. Precisaremos prender esta noiva em fúria!

- Tenten - o rosto da Sabaku estava lívido. Apertava os punhos, cheia de raiva. - O Shikamaru, aquele salafrário, ele está atrasado! Ele não pode estar atrasado! - sacudiu os braços, interrompendo mais uma vez o trabalho de Lee, que resmungou. - Eu sou a noiva, você está ouvindo? - chacoalhou o dedo na direção da morena. - Vá lá e corte os seus testículos!

- Pense melhor a respeito disso, doçura - interrompeu o homossexual, mordiscando o lábio. - Você é quem ficará sem espermatozóides pra fazer um herdeiro.

- Eu sou a noiva! - berrou Temari novamente, sem dar atenção àquilo que ouvira. - _Eu _me atraso! Não o calhorda, estúpido, imbecil e frouxo do noivo! - agarrou a saia do vestido, apertando-a com força. - Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Ai meu Deus! Lenços! Lenços! - começou a abanar o rosto, levantando-se e caminhando pelo quarto. - Vou chorar. Lee, lenços! Onde está a minha sogra quando se precisa dela!?

Agarrando a caixa de lenços sobre a mesa, Tenten se aproximou da loira, estendendo-lhe um.

- Vamos com calma, Temari - disse. - Você está pirando. Respire fundo. Shikamaru está vindo. O trânsito está uma loucura hoje, é apenas isso. Agora não estrague tudo. Vamos, respire.

O noivo chegou dez minutos antes do início oficial da cerimônia acompanhado pelo melhor amigo, Akimichi Chouji, e resmungando a respeito do próprio azar e de como sua futura esposa estaria raivosa naquele momento. Ino chegou dez minutos depois, acompanhada dos avós Sabaku e seu mais novo companheiro sexual, Sabaku no Gaara. Após escutar o terceiro pedido, Sakura teve de sair do local para levar Momo até o banheiro, foi quando viu Sasuke abandonando um táxi acompanhado de uma morena estrangeira deslumbrante.

Enquanto a garota corria para abraçar as pernas do pai, o senhor Uchiha e a ex-senhora Uchiha apenas se cumprimentaram com um leve maneio de cabeça e não foram feitas apresentações referentes à intrusa daquele momento. Os olhos de Sakura estavam brilhantes e satisfeitos, pois reaprendera a amar, e os de Sasuke continuavam impassíveis e distantes.

- Papai, eu preciso fazer xixi - exigiu Momo, sacudindo a mão do moreno.

- Sim. Você pode levá-la, Sasuke, por favor? - pediu Sakura, movendo a cabeça. - Encontre-se com a mamãe lá dentro daqui alguns minutos, doçura. Não abuse demais da paciência do seu pai e da amiga dele - disse para a filha. - Foi bom vê-lo - fitou o ex-marido uma última vez, dando-lhe as costas.

Cerca de duas horas e meia depois, quando todos convidados chegaram ao salão onde seria realizada a festa pós-cerimônia, o fotógrafo chamou Tenten, Sakura e Ino a mando da noiva para que o quarteto iniciasse com as fotos. Temari já estava posicionada perto da mesa principal, com a maquilagem retocada - pois não pudera conter as lágrimas na hora do rito - e um vestido branco mais confortável, uma taça de champanhe nas mãos.

As recém-chegadas lhe sorriram e a abraçaram, parabenizando-a formalmente. Com todo o movimento não haviam tido tempo de se aproximar da senhora Nara. Sua sogra encantada estivera todo o tempo a pajeando junto do pai de Shikamaru e Kankurou, que recém chegara à capital, vindo direto para a festa, precisou ser apresentado a todas as damas interessantes. O que incluía a própria Yamanaka, que estendeu a mão para ser beijada num gesto galante.

Tenten mal pôde acreditar quando a viu flertar com o irmão do homem por quem cerca de menos de quatro horas atrás havia se declarado apaixonada.

Com um ar de riso, desejou felicidades ao novo casal.

- Esperemos que você seja a próxima - desejou a noiva, sorrindo-lhe.

- Não diga bobagens - Sakura interrompeu. - Você precisa primeiro é aproveitar bastante a parte em que não existem responsabilidades maiores do que arriar as calcinhas e se divertir.

- O quê? - Ino franziu as sobrancelhas, zombadora. - Você já está bêbada? Onde aprendeu a ser assim liberal? Nós achávamos que você fosse a personificação do matrimônio em pessoa. Creio que o Naruto-peitoral-sexy está te pervertendo, testuda.

- Lee vai casar antes de qualquer uma de nós três, acreditem em mim - a morena disse antes que a Haruno tivesse a oportunidade de contestar. Agarrou uma taça, bebericando do líquido dentro dela com suavidade. - Ele me disse que Juugo lhe pediu em casamento. Aparentemente era pra ser um segredo, mas ele não resistiu e me contou enquanto retocávamos a maquilagem. Eles vão ir pra Espanha ou algo assim e abrir um salão de beleza. Acho que você vai precisar de um novo cabeleireiro gay de morrer - fitou Temari.

- Droga. Nunca vou encontrar um cabeleireiro gay de morrer tão gay de morrer quanto o Lee - esbravejou a loira, o cenho apertado. - Por que ele também não se preocupa apenas em arriar as calcinhas? - reclamou.

- Também por quê? - inquiriu a Arata, batendo o pé no chão em sinal de aborrecimento. - Eu não me preocupo só em arrias calcinhas.

- Eu faço isso por todas nós! - Ino ergueu o braço, dando um girinho dentro do seu perfeito e bem posicionado vestido dourado de poliéster. - E agora com dois maravilhosos, incríveis homens na minha cama. E da mesma família! Temari, garota, cumprimente-me, porque agora nós somos cunhadinhas! - piscou.

Temari fez uma careta de asco.

- Ah, sua porca cretina, que droga! Eu falei pra você não transar com os meus irmãos!

Tudo o que puderam ouvir foi a risada escandalosa da Yamanaka e o flash da câmera do fotógrafo. Dias depois, Tenten emoldurou aquela fotografia, com a sua expressão de irritação, e pendurou na parede da sua casa, que convenientemente deixou de ser a sua casa cerca de um ano depois, quando, numa cerimônia civil, tornou-se a senhora Hyuuga e redecorou a mansão Hyuuga com tons bem mais agradáveis do que rosa-bebê.

Hanabi deixou o local quando completou dezoito anos e resolveu ir para o Havaí aprender a surfar. Ficou morena e tingiu os cabelos de rosa e em poucos meses esqueceu o que era Chopin. Hinata, depois do qüinquagésimo telefonema, aceitou ir comer um cachorro-quente com Inuzuka Kiba, companheiro de serviço da Arata, numa noite de verão. Porém descobriu que tinha alergia a salsicha, passou mal e resolveu virar freira.

O relacionamento de Lee e Juugo não deu certo, apesar dos esforços, e o moreno voltou solteiro e com sífilis do país das touradas. Ele se converteu num prodigioso católico e reencontrou o caminho com Maito Gai, um pastor apostólico. Depois de adotar uma criança africana, passou a trabalhar em serviços voluntários. Mas não deixou de ser homossexual. E escandaloso.

Sakura e Naruto nunca oficializaram a sua união. Compraram uma bela residência com jardim no subúrbio e tiveram um casal de gêmeos.

Yamanaka Ino não deu certo nem com Sabaku no Gaara e nem com Sabaku no Kankurou. Virou uma estilista famosa. Teve uma vida feliz. E com muito sexo.

**FIM**

**N/A: **Então, meus doces de coco, após alguma demora a qual vocês já se acostumaram, aparece o dito final. Para os que torciam por Ino e Gaara, sinto, gente! Mas eu simplesmente não pude refrear os instintos e hormônios incontroláveis da nossa Yamanaka. Quem sabe vocês dêem mais sorte na próxima!

Yeah, SasukeSakura não ficaram juntos. Eu gosto deles como casal, mas não tive coragem de fazer a Sakura se permitir voltar pra um canalha. Prometo escrever algo em que eles sejam felizes logo. NejiTenten e SasukeSakura são aparentemente os únicos casais que o meu namorado lê, então em breve vai surgir uma SxS pra ele. Com hentai. Promessa da Motoko. Até tô imaginando algumas coisas. Recentemente assisti aquele filme 'Ele não está tão afim de você' e pretendo fazer algo seguindo o estilo: a visão de vários casais :D Talvez fique divertido! Veremos. Vocês estão loucos pra que eu poste A Cor, eu sei. Vou me esforçar quanto a isso.

Apareceu pouco do Neji no epílogo, mas todos nós já sabíamos que eles estavam bem, certo? Escrevi mesmo pra mostrar o rumo do resto dos personagens.

Espero que vocês gostem e comentem! Beijão e até A Cor ou O Império ou algo assim.


End file.
